Sara meets the Cartwrights
by Kima00
Summary: A young runaway hides in the barn of the Cartwrights. Adam founds her and will take care of her. WARNING: Contains spanking of a minor. FIRST TWO CHAPTERS RE-POSTED!
1. Sara meets the Cartwrights

Now that the first two chapters have been corrected and upgraded by Gaben (THANKS). They have been reposted. Hopefully they're better now.

* * *

_**Sara meets the Cartwrights**_

_**Sara's POV**_

It was pitch-black. The storm raged in the woods. Each raindrop felt like a needle which tried to pierce my skin and it was cold. I looked around. I could just see five meters afar, and then the landscape disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly a thunderbolt struck a tree near me.

I fell to the ground, pressing my hands hard on my ears.

"Oh please God! I just want some help."

_**FLASHBACK**_

One of my first memories is of a woman looking down on me. She's just watching me nothing more, and then she raises a hand and slaps me hard in the face.

"Give the apple back, you little thief." I turn around and try to run, but there was no escape. Men came and took me away to a court. The judge sent me to an orphanage. I had to work there and when I tried to escape they sent me to a workhouse; I never thought I would manage to flee from there, but finally I did.

Nobody cared for me and I cared for nobody. I stole what I needed to survive. When I was seven I stole my first gun. It was a colt. I don't know more about it just that I was able to shoot six times before I had to reload it. Having a weapon made me feel safer and things went a lot better. I was able to get away with stealing. Eventually I got caught again, this time by a sheriff, when I tried to run away from a store, where I had stolen meat and bread.

I was sent back to a workhouse, but soon escaped again. Since then I have lived this year on my own, travelling around the countryside doing odd jobs for food. Most of the time though, I stayed out of sight and stole what I needed, a coat, shoes, food and recently a nice new gun.

Earlier today I had been hungry and went to a farm house just off to the side of a road. Knocking on the door I asked the Farmer for some food, actually I begged. But the man had just chased me away. He did not scare me, so I just waited until night then paid him a visit.

I snuck into his house and started to gather up some fresh bread. But then a dog attacked me. I tried to shoot it and then started to run. The farmer chased me yelling and shooting away. My only place to hide was to run deeper into the forest.

And then the storm came.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I stood up again. The fire which the thunderbolt had started had already been drowned by the rain, so I continued on my way blindly. I don't know how long I stumbled around in the forest, but it had been long enough for me. By midnight I was cold, hungry and frightened, although I didn't like to admit that.

After a few hours I spotted a small light between the trees. "_Perhaps someone lived out here, or perhaps it was a gremlin who wanted to lead me deeper into the forest and then let me starve there."_I shrugged and started to walk towards the light. It stayed on his place, so it couldn't be a gremlin. After a while I recognized a window from where the light was coming. I ran towards it.

When I came closer to the building I saw that it was a huge house. I looked around; the barn was so big, "Finally! Found a place to sleep." I whispered, and ran to the big double doors. But it was braced. Most people never locked barns in case of fire, but this one had been braced by a long heavy plank. "Damn! Must be to stop the wind from bustin' it open." It wasn't helpin' me none either. It was far too long and heavy for me to lift. I looked around and found a shovel. I grabbed it and started to dig a hole under the wall. The ground was muddy after all this rain, so it was pretty easy to dig a big hole under the bottom board. I crawled through the small tunnel and found myself inside. Sighing I stretched my back and looked around. A thunderbolt lightened the barn for a second. The haystack was right in front of me. Cheering I lowered myself into the hay and quickly fell asleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Adam, deciding to take his morning coffee on the veranda had just sat down, when he spotted the hole under the plinth board of the barn.

"Damned!"

"What is it?" Hoss asked.

"It looks like an animal has decided to hide in our barn until the storm is over. I bet it's a fox." He picked up his rifle.

"Hoss! Can you take a club and wait at the whole?"

"Sure, Adam, but don't be expectin' me ta club the poor thung, I'll jist chase it off."

"Fine, just get ready" Adam went to the barn, unbraced it and stepped inside. Quickly he slipped the bolt behind him, before the fox could escape. He heard something rustle in the large hay stack and ventured cautiously around it.

Quietly and slowly he sidled around the back of the stack. Suddenly he stopped stunned. Someone was lying there, it looked like a child. He lowered his rifle and walked forward to find a small girl lying asleep in the hay.

Adam looked at the child laying there, a satisfied smile on her lips, her brown, shoulder-length curly hair fell in her eyes. She was wearing tattered flap trousers and a shirt, which would had been white a long time ago. Now it looked like a composition of gray and brown. She was really thin and looked so fragile and angelic while she was sleeping.

"ADAM! Have ya found that critter yet?" Hoss yelled from outside, "If you haven't I'll go back inside, I'm hungry."

The little girls smile faded. She turned to the side and put her thumb in her mouth, but continued to sleep. Adam walked to the hole, bent down and looked through it, "Hoss! There's a little girl inside here. She's asleep."

"What the... A little girl? Are you sure?"

"I think I know the differences between a boy and a girl."

"That ain't what I meant, Though ya have been known ta get it wrong afore , remember that time ya….."

Hoss' It's a little kid, Okay!"

"Okay, So what ya gonna do?"

"Let her sleep and set a plate of food in front of her."

"HEY! What's going on out there?" Joe yelled out of the house.

"Be quiet!" Hoss hissed. "There's a girl inside the barn. She's sleeping."

Little Joe's eyes lit up, "A Girl, lemme see, is she pretty?"

"It's a youngin, Joe, a little girl, go get some food."

"Tell him to bring some food." Adam ordered Hoss.

"Great minds think alike big brother."

Within minutes Joe returned with a plate of food. He placed it in front of the small child and examined her. By this time Hoss had also come to observe their brothers find. Adam soon shooed the gawking pair back to the house, "You two get out of here before she wakes, you will scare the living daylights out of her."

Adam stayed in the barn. He sat down on the ground in front of her and started to study her. She was pretty small and petite. He guessed her age around six or seven years. She looked as if she had been dragged through a slime pit and smelled like it too.

The scent of the warm bacon and egg started to permeate around the barn. The girl started to move and licked her lips. Then she put her thumb into her mouth and curled herself up into a tight ball. Suddenly she opened one eye. Her bright green eyes expanded with the enormous yawn and stretch that followed. She rubbed at her eyes with her fists. Adam had to smile, she looked really cute.

_**Sara's POV**_

Still a bit dozy I looked around. I spotted a man sitting in front of me with a rifle resting next to him. Fear spread in through my whole body. I jumped to my feet and ran to the door.

It was locked. I could see the bolt up high and jumped to the pull chain that hung off it but could not reach it. Spinning around I looked to the hole; damn, the man was sitting right in front of it. There was no means of escape and I started to panic, not taking my eyes of the man or his gun.

"Calm down little girl, nobody is gonna harm you. I even brought you some food. Here." He lifted up the plate in front of him and presented it to me.

The man had a nice deep voice. It didn't sound angry, so I cautiously walked to him. My stomach growled when I smelled the food and made the man laugh.

"It seems that you're hungry," he smirked.

I stopped two yards in front of him. He must have understood my gesture, as he sighed then he stood up and walked over to the other side of the barn. I dived at the plate and started to plough the food into my mouth. I didn't care about chewing. I was so hungry.

"Slow down little girl or you'll get sick." The man warned me. I ignored him and continued eating. Soon it was all gone, so I licked the plate.

"Are you still hungry?" The man asked.

I nodded. He seemed to be kind, but perhaps he just wanted to lure me into a trap. It didn't make any difference, though, because if it was a trap I still had my gun, so for the moment I just enjoyed the taste of bacon and egg on my tongue.

"If you want more, you have to come inside." He went to the door and unlocked it. He was tall.

"Come here."

I shook my head. There was no way; I would get nearer than two yards to him. The man sighed again and headed for the house. I followed him and put my hand inside my shirt to check the gun and the knife. Both were there, calmed I followed him inside. I immediately smelled the flavour of fresh bread. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you like the smell?" The man asked grinning. I nodded again. I didn't want to talk too much to him.

"Do you want to come in?" He made an inviting gesture, bowing and swinging his arm pointing to a big table.

"Put the rifle away, then I'll come."

He placed it high upon a cupboard, by the door, "Come on then."

Now, I dared to go closer to him. I passed him and went directly to the table and grabbed some bacon. I saw two other two men, sitting there. One was pretty big, but he looked strong and friendly. He had blue eyes and dark-brown hair. The other one was skinny, had blue eyes and light brown hair. He looked more like the man who had found me.

The man who found me slapped my hand, which held the bacon.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" I growled and stepped back.

"First we have to say grace for the food. So put it back!"

"Why should I have to say grace? I don't believe in God. He has never helped me before, when I was starving."

"You don't believe in God?" The big man exclaimed.

I shook my head, "No."

"But what do ya believe in then?"

"In Satan." I replied with a dark voice.

"WHAT?" His eyes went wide, and I started to laugh.

"You fell for it! No truly, I really don't believe in God or anything else. I just believe in ME."

"And Who is me, may I ask?"

"Sara."

"Well, you still have to say grace with us, if you want more food."

"Okay. Dear God, who has never helped me before and let me starve for years. I'll thank you that you haven't forgotten me this day, as you did the last eight years." With these words I bit into the bacon.

"Hopeless." The tall dark man muttered; the one who had found me in the barn.

"I hafta admit she gotta a point Adam, looks her life must have been mighty hard." Said the biggest one.

"What do you mean with like you look? Does it mean that I don't look like a licked idiot?" I asked angrily eating on my third peace of bacon.

"You look skinny and dirty and you smell like a pig. That what he meant," Said the smallest one.

"Thanks, and you're a spoiled asshole, who has never starved, so why don't you just shut your mouth and thank your dear God instead!" I reached for some eggs and put them on my plate and continued eating.

The three men looked shocked.

"Apologise to Joe little girl or you can leave the house now!" The one they called Adam ordered with a stern voice.

"Sorry." I said not sounding the least bit sorry.

"That didn't sound like you really meant it, now did it?"

"You seem to be smarter than you look!" I spat back.

"That's it!" He stood up and tried to grab my arm.

I stepped back and reached inside my trousers, quickly pulled out my gun and pointed it at Adam.

"I told you not to touch me."

"I think she means business, Adam!" The big man said.

"Well, I think it's an empty threat, Hoss."

I pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced a whole in the floorboards right next to Adams foot.

"You're still thinking I'm making empty threats?" Suddenly a Chinese man appeared in the room. He held a rifle pointed at me.

"Drop it!" I yelled. This whole situation was starting to get out of control. Shaking I continued to point my gun at the Chinaman, "I told you to drop it Chink!"

"This girl crazy. Why Mista Adam let crazy girl inside?" The Chinaman said in a funny accent.

"Well, she seemed to be hungry and I wanted to give her some food." Adam replied and turned around.

"Stand still! I want to see your hands!" I yelled annoyed that they were talking. Most men were frightened when I pointed a gun at them, but these men? I think they thought it was funny!

Suddenly I heard someone moving I moved the gun over to Hoss and Joe. Now, Joe was aiming a gun at me.

"Drop it! You can't shoot two of us at once."

I was petrified. I moved the gun over to Adam again, then to the Chinese, and let it stop and pointed at Joe again.

"If you put the gun away, Sara, we can talk about it." Adam said.

"No, you will send me back to a workhouse or to an orphanage!"

"No we won't. I swear it. Okay?"

Slowly I lowered the gun and tucked it inside my trousers again.

"There you are, and now, please sit down so we can talk about this like civilized people." He sat down and looked at me.

"I'll prefer to stand."

"As you wish." We looked at each other up and down.

"Okay, what do you want from us, little girl?" asked Adam.

"Something to eat." I replied.

"Nothing more?"

"Some bullets?"

"Forget it!"

I glared at him; he wasn't impressed and just glared back.

"I'm thinkin' ya two should calm down a might and eat some more." Hoss said and offered me a glass of milk. I took it, still glaring at Adam.

"Drink your milk, child and stop glaring." He warned.

"That's it!" I tossed the glass at him, covering him in milk, then I grabbed the loaf of bread and ran for the door. Fortunately it wasn't locked. I was outside in less than a second.

I ran as quickly as I could. Adam stopped chasing me after some time and turned back towards the house.

Panting, I looked down at the bread. At least I had some food for tomorrow. I continued my walk until midday, and then I couldn't wait anymore. It wasn't smart but the smell of the bread was just delicious, so I sat down in the grass and started to eat it. Just as I finished I heard sound of horses coming. Frightened I looked around. There wasn't any cover. Just some tufts of grass and a small bush. I quickly lowered myself behind it and stayed quiet.

"Who do you think this little girl is, Adam?"

"No idea Joe. She looked like a runaway. Did you see how frightened she was when she talked about the orphanage?"

"Yeah. But, did you see how quick she was with that gun? She had some practice."

All of a sudden there was another noise. It sounded like a small rattle. Slowly I turned my head to the left. A rattlesnake was swaying his head from side to side; right in front of my left leg! I froze.

"Look there she is!" I heard Joe yell. I was too scared to reply.

"Why are you hiding from us?" Joe asked. He didn't see the snake.

I ignored his question.

"Hey? I'm talking to you."

As he stepped closer to me, the snake drew its head back. I knew what was coming next. It would bite. I tried to crawl away but a stinging pain in my left calf stopped me. I grabbed my knife, spun around and cut the snake in half.

"ADAM! SHE GOT BITTEN BY A RATTLESNAKE!" Joe drew his knife and cut up my trousers, where the snake had bit me.

"Hold still now, because this will hurt." He made a deep cut with his knife.

"OW! GOD DAMN HELL JESSH!" He opened the cut with two fingers and poured some water on it.

"It will get better soon. Trust me. I just have to open it a bit more."

Joe pressed his knife against the wound again and made the gash deeper. I dragged my leg away. Adam had reached us by now. He grabbed me and flipped me over to my stomach, then held my leg still while Joe made a second cut just next to the other one. I cried out in pain.

"Soon it will be all over." Joe soothed and poured more water over the wounds.

"We have to ligate it, Joe," said Adam, "If there's some poison left it will spread in her body."

Joe unbuckled his belt and pulled it tight around my leg just above the wounds. Adam released my leg but lifted me up by the back of my clothes and deposited me across the back of his horse. The gun and the knife fell out of my clothes. He picked them up and stashed them in the saddlebags. Then he climbed up in the saddle himself and put a hand on my back so I wasn't able to wriggle away.

"Joe, can you deal with the cattle? I'll take this little runaway home."

"Sure." Joe replied and continued on his way.

Adam turned his horse and started to ride in the opposite direction.

"LET ME GO! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP, YOU BASTARD!"

His answer was a hard swat to my behind, "You'll better be quiet!" He growled.

As the shock of the snakebite started to wear off, my temper showed itself once again, "I told you to LET ME GO!"

He didn't answer. That really made me angry. I started kicking and wriggling to get off his horse. He landed another three smacks on my behind. That really hurt! I'd never gotten spanked before.

"Will you hold still now?" he growled.

I bit him in the leg, but didn't get a good hold with my teeth.

"Sara, do you seriously want a spanking?" He asked smacking me a few more times.

I squealed and kicked my good leg out. This time Adam pulled up his horse.

Tapping on my bottom, he said, "Let us set up a new rule, shall we. For each cuss word or sass you yell at me, you're gonna receive one smack and for each bite, kick, punch or whatever you're able to do else to me you'll receive ten. And If I have to stop my horse one more time before we get back to the Ponderosa, I will find the nearest log and put you across my knee and wallop your bare backside till your teeth rattle, snake bite or not. "

"Are you crazy?"

"Three words three swats." He replied and landed them on my already sore bottom.

I saw red. How did he dare threat me like a small child? "YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO SAY TO ME! YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOTIC STRANGER WHO LIKES TO HIT KIDS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO NOW!"

"Those were many words." He simply replied and repeated the sentence to himself as he counted them. Before he could start smacking me we arrived at the ranch. He rode into the stable, dismounted and lifted me of the horse before I could run away.

"You won't run away from me, while I'm taking care of my horse or I'll take a belt to your hide when I catch you, clear?"

I poked my tongue out at him. He didn't take any notice and started to take care of the horse instead.

Of course I tried to run. As soon as he had turned his back to me I spun around and limped away. Unfortunately he caught me before I'd taken no more than ten steps. He had expected it; he knew I wouldn't be able to get very far with a sore leg. Too bad I forgot about that.

"LET ME GO!" I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Sara, I told you what would happen." He carried me outside, propped his foot up on the chopping block, and placed me across his knee. My attempts to escape increased but a firm hand on my waist kept me in place. With a resolute smack his hand landed on my backside. The swat caused tears to fill my eyes; he hadn't hit me that hard before. The second one landed just as hard and on the same spot and I started to cry. He gave me about ten swats, but it felt more like a hundred. I couldn't count only yelp and cry. He stood me up again, and I hopped and rubbed and cried. I wanted to hit him back but I couldn't do four things at once.

Adam looked down at me and crouched down. I think he was feeling sorry that he had spanked me now, because he spoke softly, "Will you let me help you now?"

He wasn't feeling a sorry as me though, so I added a nodding head to my hopping and rubbing and sobbing!

Adam lifted me up and carried a still crying me into the big house.

_**A few minutes later**_

Adam had put the small sobbing child on the bed in the guest room. "You're gonna stay here until I get back. I need to go and get some bandages."

The child nodded again.

"The correct answer is yes sir."

"Yes sss...sir." Sara replied mildly hiccupping.

Adam left. This punishment had sure made an impression on her. He found the bandages and headed to the guest room upstairs. Just as he entered the room he saw the girl trying to climb out of the window.

Adam rubbed a hand over his face then ran his fingers through his hair, "Stop right there!" She didn't. He dropped the bandages on the bed and reached for her. Adam managed to grab the back of Sara's britches and hauled her back into the room. However, her thread bare pants combined with the rip Joe had already made while tending her wound, ripped further and completely came off leaving Adam holding nothing but the rag in his hands. Her undergarments were in just as bad a shape; with their seat practically worn though, bearing holes as big as dinner plates. The child fell landing at Adams feet now practically buck naked from the waist down

"Just as well, you need a wash and your wound cleaned properly, so you won't be needing these." He threw the ripped clothes in the corner and bent down to pick up the child.

Sara panicked; she remembered what the Adam man has said he would do to her if she tried to run away again, "You can't spank me. I'm not your child!" She kicked out with her bare legs.

"Stop that! You going to open that wound further, now keep still, or I will smack that bare backside of yours."

"Jist let me go, I don't want ya help," she yelled, slapping now at the hands that tried to pick her up.

Adam ignored her arguments and picked her up by the waist, at just over six foot she was no match for the strong arms, well so most would think. But, eight year old frighten little girls have teeth, and this one used them to latch onto the large arm that held her firmly.

"Ahhhhh, look I know your freightened, ahhhh, let go!" Adam sat on the bed, but not loosening his grip, despite the pain invading his forearm, and put her across his knees again. With his pain free and moveable arm he applied a quick sharp slap to her bare backside.

The child immediately removed her teeth, but only so she could add the rebuke she decided that smack and her assailant deserved. "BASTARD!"

Adam could not believe it. Not more than ten minutes ago this little girl was contrite. He had never seen such a stubborn child; even after a good spanking she was still being cheeky.

This time he made sure that Sara got the message. He smacked her backside another five times with quick and sharp precision. By the time he was finished her little pink bottom was now a little redder and she was bawling like a baby. He sat her down on the bed, "Now. I'm going to wash this wound and re-bandage it, so it won't get infected and you are going to let me do it."

Going to the wash basin, Adam soaked a cloth and bought it back, washing the wound and the entire leg before bandaging it. She was still sobbing when he was finished. He stood up and went to go out of the room but she looked so pitiful that he couldn't. He went back to her and sat down on the bed again. He lifted her up causing her to cry harder.

"Nooooo, pleeeeaaaase! I'm sooooory!"

"Shhh, I'm not gonna spank you again." Adam sat her down on his lap and cuddled her. She stiffened a bit but relaxed soon and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

It took her a while until she got her breathing under control again. But finally she was only sniffling.

"Feeling better now?"

He felt the nod against his chest.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you wanna sleep?"

She nodded again.

"If you want to sleep you have to strip of the rest of these dirty clothes and have a quick wash. I'll give you one of my shirts."

Adam stood up and lowered her carefully down on the bed. Sara immediately hopped to her good leg. He had to smile.

"I'll go and get the shirt and don't run away." He warned.

"I won't." She replied voice still unsteady from crying. He crouched down in front of her.

"I spanked you because you wanted to run away Sara. You've got bitten by a rattlesnake, that's dangerous and I want to help you to make you well again, nothing more. Okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He stood up and left the room.

_**Sara's POV**_

I waited for Adam to come back. The idea of escaping had disappeared out of my head. My butt felt like it was on fire, but the cuddle afterwards... no one had hugged me ever before. It had felt so good; so warm and safe.

He came back after a few seconds and handed me a shirt. He helped me wash my face and other dirty leg, then patiently he waited as I changed my cloth, and help me put on his shirt. It was too big. It nearly went down to my ankles but it didn't feel tight on my rear, for what I was really grateful.

I looked up in his eyes. He didn't seem to be angry any more. I nervously shifted my weight from foot to foot. I really wanted another hug, but I didn't want to ask, because I thought it might offend him or go against a rule. I didn't know. He just continued looking at me. I looked back and tried to form my question. He made a step closer to me and I gave a little start. He had moved so abruptly. Suddenly he looked a bit sad; he turned around and started to walk to the door.

"If you want something just call for me, I'll bring it to you."

"Adam?"

"Yes Sara?"

"I...I..."

He came closer again.

"Can you give me another hug?" I whispered, nervously twisting my fingers. Tears came to my eyes. Why did I ask this stupid question? Now he would surely send me away. A fresh set of tears started to build up in the wells of my eyes.

He didn't answer; instead he picked me up, supporting my butt with one arm, rubbing circles on my back with the other and gently rocking me from side to side.

I started to cry, not that the hug was bad, it was heavenly but no one had been so kind to me.

"Shhh. Everything's alright. Shhh." Adam sat down on the bed placing me on his lap.

"Come on now it wasn't so bad was it?" He asked with a smile.

I too smiled as I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of his big shirt.

"No. It was the first time someone hugged me. I didn't know that it felt so good." I responded quietly.

"Do you wanna come down a bit; I'm sure Hop sing will make you something to eat."

"I... I just want... Can you stay here? I mean if it's okay? If it's bother you, you can go." I added quickly, not wanting to sound like a small child.

He chuckled.

"It doesn't bother me. I'm happy about staying here with you." He placed a kiss on my forehead and cradled me.

_**A few quiet moments later**_

Adam could feel Sara starting to relax in his arms_. Poor little thing_. He thought. He understood that she had been frighten, but she was tough and an angry little critter. Adam felt somewhat guilty that he had had to smack her to get her to behave enough so he could treat her wounds. But it had worked, and now the child looked like an angel. There were other methods to sooth the beast he thought and started to hum softly as he patted and rocked Sara. Once asleep he carefully laid the little girl down in the bed and tucked her in with the blanket. He went to get a chair then placed it next to the bed and watched her.

Sara had put her thumb in her mouth again. She was small for her age but now she looked more like a toddler. The distant sound of thunder warned that another storm was coming. Sara winced at the sound. Adam stroked her hair and she calmed down once again.

Adam sat there until he felt that he was going to fall asleep. He stood up and headed for his own bedroom, leaving Sara alone with her dreams. By the time he crawled into bed the storm had reached the ranch. Thunderbolts lit the night sky for a second before it went dark again. Now he wouldn't be able to sleep, instead he thought about Sara. A little girl alone and lost. He couldn't help but care for her. He already cared for her. Yes she was wild and had no respect for authority but he cared for her. When he had seen her bitten by the snake, he had felt his heart contract. She looked angelic when she was sleeping. When he had cuddled her it had felt right, as if she was his child and not a stranger. Perhaps he could take care of her. With this thought he finally fell asleep.

However, Adam wasn't able to sleep for very long; he woke up with a strange feeling. He stood up and headed for the guestroom, and heard a whimper. As he entered the room he immediately spotted Sara sitting on the bed, pressing herself against the bed head. She steadied her chin on her knees and had the blanket tightly wrapped around her. A loud clap of thunder shook the whole house. Sara whimpered again and hid herself under the blanket. He went over to her bed and sat down.

"Can't you sleep?" He asked.

Sara peered around warily, then immediately crawled over to him. Adam picked her up and placed her on his lap. Soothingly he stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"Are you afraid of thunder?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Once when I was smaller, a wolf tried to attack me during a thunderstorm. I shoot it, but since then I'm scared."

"No wolf can attack you here, Sara, he'd have to take down me first."

"You would do that for me?" She asked, snuggling deeper into his lap.

He nodded.

"Would you like me to stay here?"

This time Sara nodded.

Adam laid down on the bed, placing the child, crooked and secure under his arm, next to him. Soon she was asleep again. He looked at her; this little girl had managed to touch his heart within a few hours, yet could make him livid in the same time.

_**Sara's POV**_

I woke up early next morning. Adam was still sleeping next to me. Carefully not to wake him up I stood up and looked for my clothes. They were gone. I gave a shrug and headed down. My calf hurt a bit but I barely felt it.

I heard someone working in the kitchen and became curious. I tiptoed over to the open door. The Chinese man, Hop sing, was working the kitchen. It smelled delicious.

"Good morning little girl." He said without looking at me. A little squeal escaped my lips, how had he sensed me?

"Good morning." I replied slowly and walked into the kitchen.

The scent of bacon sizzling in a large pan attracted my attention. I reached for a piece, but quickly withdrew my hand when Hop sing smacked it with a wooden spoon.

"OWCH!" I rubbed at the sting and gave him an angry glare. "Why did you do that for chink?"

"Family eats breakfast together and it's vely lude to call someone chink."

"Don't care."

"Little girl needs to learn how to behave and needs to learn lespect!" He scolded.

"Little girl is vely lude and needs to learn lespect." I mocked him.

"Out of my kitchen!" He yelled.

"Learn to talk before you try to scold someone Chink." I replied and turned around to run. But ran smack bang into Adam, who was standing in my way, looking angrily down at me. I quickly put both my hands back to protect my backside. After yesterday I really didn't wanted to feel his hand again.

"Hop sing is a member of this family, Sara and you will show him respect. Now apologize!"

"No. He didn't want to give me anything to eat."

"He's not a servant, Sara. He's a member of this family. Apologize now!"

"Sorry for calling you chink." I said sullenly. A firm hand grabbed the back of the shirt I was wearing and lifted me up.

"Seems we two have to discuss this." He said and carried me upstairs and into the guestroom. With a smack on my bottom he stood me in the corner. "Think about what you just said, and why it was so disrespectful."

I rubbed at the sting trying to get some relief. Adam went out of the room and left me standing looking at two empty walls.

Just as I started to think about moving over to the bed Adam returned. He sat down on the bed and called me over to him.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"What why?"

"Why did you call Hop Sing this word? It was very disrespectful."

"I..." I stopped. Adam's eyebrows narrowed.

"You'd better have a good answer, Sara."

"Hop sing provoked me; he hit me with his spoon."

His eyebrows narrowed more. Uh-uh that was obviously the wrong answer.

"Why did he do that?"

"I wanted some bacon."

"We normally eat breakfast together and you can't just take something that hasn't been offered. That's just plain manners, some might say it was stealing and I won't tolerate such things. And calling him a chink and mocking his accent is very rude and disrespectful."

"But I..." I lost the point. He made it sound as if everything was my fault. Okay perhaps it was, but that isn't the point. The point is how I could get out of this situation with an intact hide. Suddenly Adam reached out for me, lifted me up and dropped me facedown over his lap. There went my chance to get out of this without a spanking.

"You can't. You already spanked me yesterday! FOUR TIMES!"

"Well lets see if we can keep it to a minimum of one today shall we. Believe me I didn't expect to have to do this again young lady." He replied, then lifted the shirt. As I felt the cool air hit my rear, I remembered he'd thrown out my torn clothes and I started to struggle wildly, recalling what Adam's hard hand felt on my bare bottom.

"No, No, No, No, No!" I yelled and kicked.

"Stop it!" He ordered sternly.

"No! Only if you let me go."

"Not happening, Sara." The first swat landed.

_**Meanwhile **__**outside**_

Joe walked from the barn and winced when he heard the smacking sound coming through the upstairs window, followed by the girl's pleas and apologies.

He sighed. How had she managed to make Adam angry again? In just two days she had received five spankings from his older brother.

He went into the kitchen and saw Hop Sing tersely dishing up breakfast, and marching backwards and forwards to the dining room.

"What's wrong Hop Sing?" Asked Joe.

"Little girl was vely rude, try to take food without allowance. Then little call me names, call me chink and mocked me because of my accent."

"Adam's dealing with her now Hop Sing. I bet she won't do it again too soon."

He sat down at the table and started a conversation with Hoss.

"Do you think Adam will keep the girl?" He asked.

"Why do ya think that, little Joe?"

"He likes her don't you see it?"

"Of course he likes her. She's sweet. I like her too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I like her, and that's what concerns me. I have only known her one day and she had pointed a gun at me. But I like her."

"She sure has spunk don't she?" laughed Hoss.

Adam appeared at the top of the stairs holding a crying Sara.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he ordered, "Go and apologize now." then sat her down on her feet and nudged her forward.

Sara walked over to Hop Sing keeping her eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm... so-sorry for saying me…mean things. I... I... I don't know why I d-did it."

"Apology accepted little girl." Hop Sing bowed.

Sara turned around and fled into Adam's arms. He picked her up and started to rub soothing circles on her back. "Shhhh. Good girl, it's alright. Shhhhh."

Adam took his preferred seat at the big table and sat a still upset Sara on his lap.

Joe nudged Hoss in the ribs, "You have to admit, they sure look sweet, Hoss."

Adam glared at Joe, while he continued to comfort Sara. The child had now buried her face in his clothes and had thrown her arms around his neck.

They all waited until Sara had calmed down. As she had herself under control again she looked around, but when she realized that everyone was looking at her, she blushed and buried her face once again in Adam's clothes.

"Come on now. You don't have to be ashamed." Adam gently released himself out of her grip.

Hop sing put some food on a plate and handed it to Sara. She took it and mumbled, "thank you" then started to eat.

_**Sara's POV**_

Breakfast was a bit uncomfortable, but at least Adam let me sit on his lap the whole time. After the breakfast Joe helped Hop Sing clear the table. Adam took me to the big room and sat me down in a big red armchair. He stripped of the bandage of my leg and started checking the two cuts. They were a bit red and slightly swollen but didn't hurt bad.

"How does it feel?" asked Adam, as he pressed slightly around the edge of the wound.

"It doesn't hurt at all and I feel alright."

"Good." He stood up again and sat down in an armchair in front of me. I looked nervously up at him. He was just watching me.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"I want to say that I would prefer it if you would stay here until these wounds have healed properly."

"Oh." I hadn't expected that. I thought he wanted to send me to an orphanage or something.

"Is that alright with you?" He asked.

I eyed him suspiciously. I didn't think he had some evil plan, or that he was a bad man, well apart from the fact that he had blistered my butt a hundred times in two days. But I liked sort of liked him. And he and Joe fixed me leg. He had been so kind to me and still was.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"I'd like to stay here."

"Good." He seemed to be relieved.

"Let's get you cleaned and then we can head over to Virginia City and buy you some clothes."

Too stunned to move I just kept sitting in the chair. It had to be a dream; no person could be so kind.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Sure I am." I replied quickly.

Adam helped me to stand up and ushered me out of the house to the bathhouse. A tub filled with warm water was already waiting for me. I quickly stripped of the shirt and lowered myself into the water. Slowly I let out a deep-drawn sigh. It was wonderful. He helped me to wash my hair. Afterwards he wrapped into a big, warm, fluffy towel and started rub me dry. He was so... so caring. I don't ever remember my parents looking after me. I guessed this is what it may have been like. The adults at the orphanage had lots of children to bath, most of the time they didn't care if you were dry or not. At the workhouse, they didn't even care if you were clean!

When I had dried he handed me some old clothes.

"You will have to wear some of Joe's old clothes, he found them in the attic, yours were ruined. I'm sorry, they're not quite your size, but we will get you some new ones, some dresses maybe? "

"Why do you apologize? I feel comfortable in pants. Well, they do look better than my old rags." I admitted with a smile. He returned it and stroked my hair.

"Come on then. We two have a long day."

The mercantile was a challenge. I just wanted some flap trousers and white or black shirts, but Adam wanted to buy me nothing but dresses. So we had some kind of an argument in the store. He kept pestering me to try them on. I got a bit cheeky, or perhaps very cheeky, but before I could throw a tantrum he gave me a few swats, which stopped me in my tracks, reigniting my burning butt.

The store owner, Mr. Potter, had to laugh at this sight, "Where did you pick up this little rascal Adam?"

"I found her in the barn, but she ran away after she had some breakfast. Joe and I found her after she had got bitten by a snake. So we will be taking care of her until we're sure she's healthy again."

"She's a handful, isn't she?"

Adam looked down at me, "Yes, but we have our good moments too."

"Can I go out now?" I whined. It was really boring, listening to them.

"You can, but stay near. We're heading home soon."

"Yes sir." I saluted and he gave me playful smack as I passed him to get out of the store.

"And don't get into trouble!" He called as I already left the building.

I didn't reply and just looked around as I got out of the store. Some men were unloading a wagon, but I didn't see any other children. Walking to the edge of the veranda, I peered around the corner and spotted a huge, long-haired, black dog. It was much bigger than the wolf, which had attacked me. It looked at up and started to plod towards me. Fear started to spread in my body. I stumbled backwards. The dog picked up his pace. Suddenly it jumped against me.

I fell on my back. The hound pressed his paws against my shoulders and lowered his giant mouth towards my face.

I screamed.

_**Inside the store**_

Adam heard a scream and then the sound abruptly was cut off. He ran out of the store and spotted Sara struggling under the siege of a huge black dog. He drew his gun and sprinted towards her, stopping dead in his tracks when he suddenly heard the child start to laugh.

"STOP IT!" The girl giggled, "Stop it! I've just taken a bath this morning."

Adam circled the strange pair and saw the dog licking Sara's face.

"Adam! Help me! He won't get off!" She laughed, aware of Adams presence. The dog barked at her coltishly and continued licking her.

"Sure." He grabbed the dog by the neck and pushed it from her. It spun around and started to push him instead. Adam raised his hand, "Stop it!" He ordered sternly and the dog miraculously stopped. "Whose dog is this?" He shouted angrily. One of the men who were unloading a wagon came over to them. "Is this your hound?" Adam was furious by now, what if the dog hadn't been so kind. What if he had bitten Sara or even killed her.

"No, he appeared in town a few days ago. Some kids have fed him, but no one's able to take care of him. He's kind to the children; that's why we didn't shoot it."

"Oh, okay." Adam's anger started to dissipate.

"Adam?" He looked down to find Sara plucking his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Can I take him with me?"

"I thought you were afraid of dogs?"

"Not of him. He's kind." She stepped over to the hound whose shoulder height nearly reached her ribcage and hugged him. Happy about the attention the dog tried to lick her face again. Laughing she tried to push him away.

"What do you say?" Sara asked her arms wrapped around the dog's neck.

"Alright."

"Yippeee." Cheering Sara let the dog go and hugged Adam instead. Smiling he tussled her hair.

"What do you want to call him?"

Sara furrowed her brows and put a finger against her lips, while she was thinking.

"Black Knight!" She exclaimed and the dog barked.

"You see? He likes it."

"Why night?"

"Not night. Knight like a chevalier." She explained gesticulating with her hands.

Adam smiled, she pronounced 'chevalier' like a true thespian. Real cute, a kid after his own heart, "I got it Sara."

The little girl happily returned her attention to the big dog.

Adam tapped her shoulder to gain it again. "I'll be right back. I just have to pay for your clothes."

"Okay."

Sara hugged the dog again. As Adam returned to her she was wrestling with Black Knight. The dog had just pinned her to the ground and started a licking assault, while a laughing Sara tried to get out of his grip.

"Stop playing now. You'll have plenty of time, when we're back to the Ponderosa."

_**Sara's POV**_

As soon as we were back, I jumped down from the wagon with the dog. Black Knight was just irresistible.

"Sara!" called Adam.

Sighing, I turned around to Adam, "What?"

"Young lady, you need to help me unload the wagon."

"Why can't you do it? I want to play with Black Knight."

"Sara." He warned.

Groaning, I stepped over to the wagon took the bags with the clothes and headed for my room.

"Come, Black Knight!" I called him. When I opened the door he raced inside.

"No, Sara!" I heard Adam yell.

"What is it now?" I turned around to him, just as I heard a loud scream.

"Aaaah! Help! Big dog is attacking me!"

It was Hop sing. I dropped the bags and ran inside. Adam stumbled over the clothes and fell on the ground.

"Sorry!" I yelled without turning around. I could hear Black Knight barking, "Come here Black Knight! Come here!"

The dog was led out of the kitchen by a very pale Hop sing.

"Is little misses, dog?" asked an angry Hop Sing.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, if he scared you." I said.

Hop Sing looked down at me, "No worry little girl. Dog was very kind. Scared me only in the first moment, but keep him out of kitchen, or little girl and big dog not be vely happy. Mista Hoss not be vely happy if dog eat big boys dinner. You understand"

"Yes sir."

Black Knight had left my side again and was exploring the house.

"SARA!"

I gave a little start. Adam's big voice could be very scary, especially if he was angry.

"Black Knight!" I quickly called. He came to me again. I turned around. An angry Adam was looking down at me.

"He's supposed to stay outside."

"Why? He's clean..." My voice trailed off as I saw the paw prints on the rug.

"If you want him to come inside you have to brush off his paws."

I headed for the door. As I passed him he tapped my head. I looked up.

"You're gonna clean it."

"That will take forever and besides it was already dirty."

"I won't tell you twice."

"Yes sir." I grumbled and headed outside.

Carefully I brushed of Black Knights paws; afterwards I grabbed the bags with my clothes and headed for my room. Black Knight just ahead of me.

As soon as I had unpacked my clothes I went down to clean the rug. It took some time but finally I was finished and Adam came to inspect it. He was satisfied with my work and allowed me to go outside.

_**Two weeks later**__**. Sara's POV**_

It took two weeks for the wounds to heal but they never got infected. Late one afternoon, Adam took me up to the guestroom. He sat down on the bed and took my hands in his.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. I had let Black Knight sleep in my bed for the last week, although Adam had forbid it. He couldn't be enough angry to put me across his knees, could he?

"I want to ask you something."

Before he could get any further, I interrupted, "I'm sorry for letting Black Knight sleep in my bed, but he is so warm and I feel so safe together with him. It's almost like when I'm together with you and besides I always brushed away his hairs, which he lost and I did behave, apart from pouring water in your shoes, for which I'm really, really sorry. Okay, I'm not really sorry, it was funny, but I'm sorry for letting Black Knight sleeping in my bed. You have to believe me and please don't spank me."

Adam looked totally confused and then a smile crossed his face, "No, it's not that. I already know that he has been sleeping in your bed."

"Really?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious."

"Oh. So you're not angry then?"

He shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"But I wanted to ask you something else, so please listen to me carefully and really think about what I am going to say and ask you. I could give you a home, a bed and food. I would like you to stay here and I want to adopt you, Sara. If you don't want to, you don't have to, I will try and find you another family if you want, but I would really like you to stay and become part of our family."

I just looked up at him. In the last two weeks he had become more the father figure to me than anyone else in my entire life. In didn't know what to say, I was so happy that I nearly started to cry.

Adam, misunderstood my tears, and his eyes became sad, "I'm Sorry, Sara. I thought you liked being here." He apologized and started to stand up.

I flung myself into his chest and wrapped my arms tightly around him, "I want. I want to stay here. Please don't send me away." I cried. I feared that he had gotten angry because of my hesitation. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a strong embrace.

We remained so for a long time just enjoying the comfort of each other.

"You don't know how much I hoped, that you would say yes." He whispered in my ear.

"I hoped you would want to keep me." I whispered back.

He lifted me up and sat me down on his lap.

"Supper is ready!" Hop Sing called. Black Knight added his own announcement, barking from downstairs.

"Nothing for you Black Knight. Your food's coming soon." We heard Hop Sing scold him. We both had to chuckle. The dog always begged for food from Hop Sing.

"Shall we go downstairs and get some food?" I asked him.

He nodded and sat me on my feet again. Adjacent he stood up and took my hand in his. I squeezed it and he returned the squeeze smiling down on me.

"My Little Lady?" he pronounced, then bowed.

"Finally." I sighed.

"Did you say something?" Adam asked.

"No." I quickly shook my head. He shrugged his shoulders and we continued our way down.

Finally I had a father... a family.

* * *

**TBC.**

**As always... Please review!**


	2. Sara's new life

_**Sara's new life**_

_**Sara's POV**_

It had been one week since Adam had decided to adopt me. We all were very happy, but there was one thing that Adam and I had an argument over. SCHOOL!

"I don't wanna go!" I yelled.

Hoss and Joe looked up from their game of checkers interested. I was sitting in a chair and Adam was standing right in front of me, doing his best to remain calm.

"Sara it's for the best. You have to get an education or you won't be able to find a work."

"I want to stay here for my entire life."

"Right now yes, but how do you know how you will feel when you're all grown up."

"The same!" I declared, folding my arms and glaring at him.

Adam sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, then ran a hand through his hair.

Hoss and Joe tried to smother their chuckles.

"You're no help." growled Adam pinning his stare at his brothers.

"She's not our child." Joe replied grinning.

"No, but She's your niece."

"Yes, but you're her father, You have to decide, Adam."

Adam turned around to me aiming his trigger finger at me, "You're going to school, end of the discussion."

"No! You can't just boss me around."

"I don't boss you around; I'm trying to raise you, which is kind of difficult."

"Not my problem."

"Soon it will be." Adam took a step towards me and I quickly ducked my head. Frowning, he crouched down in front of me, "Sara. If you go to the school, I'll teach you how to ride."

"You're blackmailing me!"

"No, it's a bribe."

"But you already promised to teach me how to ride yesterday." I whined.

"Yes, I did." He simply replied.

"Not fair." I pouted.

"I don't care if it's fair or not, tomorrow you'll start school."

"Harrumph! Fine! Can I go out to play now?"

I stood up, but Adam grabbed me by the waist of my pants and sat me down on the chair again. "You'd better lose this attitude little lady," he warned.

"Yes sir. Can I go now?"

Adam didn't reply, just used that eyebrow thing, one up, one down.

"Please?" I added.

"Yes you may."

I called Black Knight as I ran to the door. I heard him bark outside, then ran to his side when he bounded from the barn. We played hide-and-seek; I told him to sit down and went out his view. I looked for a hideout and afterwards I yelled to him to start seeking. He found me every time after only a few seconds, even when I hid up in a tree.

The game got boring after a few minutes, so I started to wrestle with him instead. I lost like always, but how could I, an eight year old girl, manage to wrestle down a 150 pound dog.

I was just trying to push Black Knight off me when he decided that I was a very handy pillow on which he could take a nap. He was lying on my chest licking my arm and face. I didn't hear a horse ride in.

"Stop it Black Knight! Let me up again!" He did what I said and placed himself protectively in front of me. I looked up and spotted a man. He had grey hair and brown eyes. He looked down at me with a warm smile.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously, placing a hand on Black Knight's head.

"A better question would be what are you, my little friend, doing on my ranch?"

"This is Adam Cartwright's ranch and I'll be his daughter as soon as the documents have arrived." I said proudly.

"Well it isn't his ranch yet. I'm still alive." The man chuckled.

I was a confused. How couldn't it be Adam's ranch? He was working here day after day.

"Does he owe you or something?"

The man started to laugh.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

That only caused him to laugh harder.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" I shouted annoyed.

"Hasn't Adam told you anything about me?" He asked.

"No. Should he?"

"Yes I think so, he's my son."

"Yeah sure, and I'm the queen." I replied sarcastically.

"ADAM!" The man suddenly yelled really loud.

Adam came out of the house, "Hello Pa. How was your trip to San Francisco?"

"It has been fruitful son, but who is this little rascal?"

"Oh, hmm that," he said smirking, "hasn't she introduced herself?"

The grey-haired man shook his head.

"That was rude Sara, you always introduce yourself." Adam mocked scolded.

Though, I just didn't get the joke so I just glared at him and crossed my arms. Adam returned the glare causing me to drop my view and go over to Adam, with Black Knight following directly behind me. "Adam? Who's this old man?"

"He's my father Sara and his name is Ben."

"How come you tell me anything about him? I thought you didn't have one."

"Well you kept us all so busy I guess we all just forgot to mention him. I'm sorry." He apologized ruffling my hair.

"Yeah well don't think I'm the one you an apology too. That was kind of rude Adam. Forgetting to tell me about my grand-father." I scolded right back at him.

He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Now she knows you. Sara, go to the bathhouse and get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon."

"But I already had a bath two days ago." I whined.

"You'll start school tomorrow. I want you to look nice for your first day. Go now." He turned me around and gave me a light swat.

I turned around and pinned him with a look, "And what's with the old man? You would never let me inside the house if I was covered in dust like him."

"Sara!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Jesus Christ! You're grouchy today."

"I'm sorry Pa." Adam excused himself and headed off in my direction. Ooops, I forgot that he didn't like it when I used the Gods name in vain.

I started to run but he caught me and pulled me up by the back of my clothes. He then turned me sideways and landed a very hard swat to my backside. I kind of got the impression he wasn't funning with me anymore.

"You are skating on very thin ice young lady. I expect you to behave the rest of the day. Are we clear?"

"Crystal-clear!"

"Good." He escorted me over to the bathhouse and started to warm up the water. It took some time until it was warm enough. Adam wanted to put me into the bath earlier but I simply refused until it was warm enough. He helped me to wash my hair, then once finished as usual and wrapped me in a big warm towel.

"Go back to the house and don't play with Black Knight on the way."

"But…"

"Go!" He ordered firmly.

Sulking I started back slowly when Adam quickly picked me up and went back to the house. He placed my clean feet onto the veranda and motioned for me to go upstairs. Adam took no risks this time and stayed close behind me. He even followed me up to my room. As he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress and held it up. I knew why.

"No! I won't wear it."

"Come on, you look adorable in it."

"I'll look like a girl."

"You are a girl."

"I know Stupid. OW!" His hand had attacked my rear without warning. I rubbed at the sting and gave him a wounded look.

"You don't call me insulting names and you will wear this dress for dinner tonight, and you won't "accidently" drop or spill any food at it."

"How will you know if it was an accident or not?"

"I'll just ask you. I will recognize a lie."

Groaning I let him help me to put the dress on. I only liked the color, it was blue, but the rest of it… I don't wanna talk about it.

"You look so sweet." He said and placed a kiss on my forehead. That was a good sign he was getting his good humor back.

"I'm only wearing it because of you." I stated.

"Well, you're gonna wear it tomorrow too." He said almost looking guilty.

"Why?"

"In school girls wear dresses."

"But…"

"No buts Sara, you'll wear it tomorrow."

Frustrated I kicked the floor.

"Come on now. Pa's is sure eager to see you in a dress."

I grumbled, but went downstairs anyway.

Ben was sitting in the big red armchair. He stood up as he saw me and bowed in my direction.

"If that isn't the young lady I met outside; it's an honor to meet you again."

I dropped a small curtsy.

"Skip the verbiage girl and let me take a look on you. I want to see what's my granddaughter is like."

I looked at him; maybe I would like him after all. I walked over to Ben and he lifted me up placing me on his lap.

"So tell me how do you like it here?"

"I love it. I can play most of the time and sometimes I have to help Adam with some chores. But it most easy stuff like stack wood or help Hop Sing with the dinner or lunch and I have to help him wash the clothes and other things. It was perfect until now, because tomorrow I have to go to school and I have to wear this silly dress too." I complained then pouted, trying to draw some sympathy from him.

"You know it's important to attend school?" He said, giving me a serious look.

"But I already know the important things." I announced. Jeesh, he was as boring as Adam; why didn't anyone understand me?

"Do you know how to read or write?"

"No but…"

"Do you know how to count or doing math exercises?" He interrupted.

"No but…"

"So how much money would you get as earnings if I paid you one dollar in one hour, eight hours a day, and seven days a week for one month?"

"Uhm… a month has four weeks?"

He nodded and sat patiently waiting as I tried to work out how much I money I would get.

"100?"

He shook his head.

"Uhm… 120?"

"You're just guessing right?"

I shook my head, but lowered my gaze. He had been right I really needed to attend the school.

"You would earn $168 dollars, child. You see that's why you have to go to school so no one can trick you."

"Okay I got your point, but it will still be boring!"

He chuckled. "That depends how you see it. If you're really interested in something the time will pass quickly, but if you always say to yourself; this is boring; the time will pass very slowly. So always try to see the positive things in life and always try to be interested in school."

"Hmmm. That means if I'm interested in animals I can study animals at school?" I heard him sigh.

"No, it means try to be interested during the lessons and try to do your best."

"But that sounds like I have to be a stuffy old bookworm." I looked up at him.

"Is being smart make you a bookworm?"

"No but if you study all the time you're a bookworm."

"But if you don't study you won't learn anything, and if you don't learn anything you're gonna be disadvantaged later in life. So if study means you are to be a bookworm, then it also means being smart."

"No, it's not that. It's…Uhm."

"Good answer." He teased and tickled me. I giggled.

"Stop it!" I cried as he increased his attack.

"Adam save me!" I squeaked. Adam lifted me up from Ben's lap.

"Dinner's ready," he announced.

We all sat down around the table, I picked a place between Adam and Ben and started to eat. Hop Sing had made hog roast, potatoes, vegetables and to drink wine for the adults and milk for me. I moved the vegetables around on my plate. I always kept them until the end.

"Don't play with it Sara," scolded Adam.

As Adam looked away, I quickly picked up a piece of vegetables and called silently for Black Knight. He came to me and sniffled at it, but didn't want it either.

"Come on now. Eat it." I whispered. Black Knight shook his head and barked at me. He wanted some pork.

"Sara! What are you doing?"

"Nuffin." I quickly put the vegetable in my mouth.

Adam raised an eyebrow. I chewed then swallowed.

"Really!" I assured. I knew what he thought about lying, but this wasn't a bad lie. He just continued looking at me.

"Okay, I tried to give it to Black Knight." I confessed.

"Good girl." He patted my head. Maybe it hadn't been a good decision to sit next to him. I choked down the rest of the vegetables and took the last piece of pork.

"Sara!" Adam rebuked.

"What now?" I asked sullenly.

"Drop the attitude!"

"Sorry, but what did you want to say?"

"Always ask before you take the last piece."

I sighed, he could be really fussy.

"Does someone else want a piece?" I asked reluctantly looking around. They all shook their heads. I turned around to Adam and wanted to say: _"You see, it wasn't necessary to ask."_ But the glare he gave me caused the words to die in my throat.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully. Adam sent me to bed at 8pm, but wouldn't allow me to take Black Knight with me.

_**The next Morning- EARLY!**_

"Wake up Sara." Someone pulled the blanket off me.

"No. Wanna sleep." I mumbled.

Adam lifted me up and placed me on my feet. Now I was awake!

"Dress yourself. Breakfast is ready."

I headed for the wardrobe and took out a pair of flap trousers.

"Sara!"

"Yes, I got it." I put the overalls back and took out the dress instead. I quickly got dressed and went down. After the breakfast Adam rode to Virginia City with me. I would go to school there.

Other kids were already waiting in front of the school building as we arrived. Adam helped down from the back of the horse and tied it to a pole.

"You have to do an entry-level test," said Adam.

"Why? I already know I don't know anything."

"Just do it." He led me into the building to meet the teacher. The Lady was already waiting for us. She had long blonde hair, was young and pretty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cartwright. I've heard much about you."

"Good or bad?" Adam asked with a smile, which she returned.

"Mostly good things. You helped to build some houses around here, and the school house I believe."

"Yes indeed, but my I ask…"

"Sure, that was rude of me. My Name is Lorraine Evans."

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am." They shook hands.

"And this is Sara. I'll become her father officially soon, but the documents haven't arrived yet."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Evans." I said politely. _She seemed to be kind_, I thought.

"Me too Sara. Do you want to start with the test now?"

I nodded.

Adam turned me around to face him then crouched down in front of me.

"I want you on your best behavior, so no complaining, just do as you're told and stay out of trouble. If someone's teasing you, go to the teacher and don't get into a fight."

"Yes sir."

"Good." He stood up again. "I'll leave her in your custody in that case Miss Evans. We'll see you this afternoon again. Good-by." He bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye Adam." I replied. I was a bit nervous. I hadn't been separated from him for three weeks. He turned around and went out, leaving me alone with the teacher.

"Sara." Miss Evans said in a soft tone to get my attention.

Turning around to her I answered, "Yes Miss Evans."

"Do you want to start now, are you ready?"

I nodded again.

Miss Evans wrote something on the blackboard, "What's the result of this?"

Shrugging my shoulders, "No idea Miss Evans. I can't read, but if you say it to me I can try."

"You can't read?" She sounded shocked.

I shook my head starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"But didn't Mister Cartwright think it would be necessary to teach you?"

"I only met him three weeks ago Miss Evans." I explained.

"But where did you live before then?"

"On the streets, in the alleyways, anywhere I could. And before you ask, I stole everything that I was able to steal. I needed it to survive. It was the only way. People aren't so kind to street orphans."

"Oh!" Now she seemed to feel uncomfortable.

"Uhm… but it's alright, I got a family now." I said quickly trying to help her out.

Still embarrassed, Miss Evans quickly continued with the test, "How much is 6+7?"

"13." I replied fast.

"23+17?"

"Uhm….. 40." I said after some thought.

"45+38?"

"73?" I tried.

She shook her head. "What are 10 divided with 2?"

"5."

So it continued. I manage to solve the easier exercises but as soon she went over the three-digit numbers I got all of them wrong and the writing exercises… Let's say I really mucked them up but that had been understandable since I hadn't ever learnt it.

"I'm afraid you will have to start with the smaller children at least until you've learnt to read and write."

"Oh, okay." I assured her. I guess I hadn't expected anything else.

She called the rest of the pupils inside. I had to introduce myself and each of the other children said their name too. Then I was allowed to take seat.

The school was okay. I found it quiet interesting to learn all the letters. The numbers were easy, but my big problem was the lunch-break.

As I came outside I looked for a place to sit down. I spotted a bench and walked over to it. After I had sat down I unpacked my lunch pail and started to eat. Hop sing had made me some sandwiches. I started to eat as I watched the other children.

Three girls looked at me and chatted with each other. I tried to remember their names. The blond one was called Sheryl, the girl with brown hair; Veronica and the redhead; Gayle.

And then I spotted another girl. She had brown hair and was wearing a dark-blue dress. Sheryl walked over to her, but before she reached her, the other girl stood up and tried to walk away, but she limped badly, then all of sudden Sheryl pushed her from behind. She fell heavily to the ground and Sheryl laughed. I couldn't watch this. _That little…_ I stood up and walked towards her.

"Cripple-Kylie!" Sheryl scoffed.

"Leave her alone!" I barked as I came near enough.

"Why? She's Cripple-Kylie. Everyone knows that."

"So, just because everyone's stupid, you don't have to be it too."

"It's okay… I don't…" The limping girl said quietly, trying to intervene.

"No, it's not. She shouldn't tease you because of something you're not able to help." It did bother her I knew it, no matter what she said. I glanced at her and saw the tears in her eyes. They made me angrier. I tried to calm down. Adam had told me not to get into a fight and I was pretty sure he wouldn't be happy if I got in a row on the first day of school.

"Aren't you the new girl; Sara?" Sheryl suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"I've heard your mother was a whore and that Adam Cartwright made her pregnant and now he has to deal with you, isn't that right?"

I just stared at her. No one had ever spoken with me like that. When I realized what she had said. "That's not true, Adam Cartwright never even knew my mother." I growled, raised my fist and stepped towards her.

"GARRETT!" She yelled and a heavy hand fell on my shoulder. I peered up and looked into the face of a perhaps an eleven year old boy.

"Is Cripple-Kylie and the new one bothering you little sister?"

"Yes, the new one wanted to hit me." She taunted.

The boy turned me around and slapped my face hard. The attack surprised me and I fell to the ground. Tears sprung into my eyes and I angrily brushed them away.

"Are you okay?" Kylie kneeled down next to me and Garrett used the moment to give her a hard push, so that she fell, face first, in the dust. The sight of the crippled girl nearly broke my self-control, but I remembered what Adam had said. So I stood up and started to dust the dirt of my dress.

"I haven't allowed you to stand up." Garrett said and slapped me again in the face.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, in an attempt to control myself, "Don't do that again." I growled.

The boy grinned. "What? This?" He raised his hand and slapped me again.

He tried it a second time, but before he was able to land the second slap, my fist landed in his face. I didn't give him any time to rest. I kicked him in the shin and slammed my knee into his stomach. It was a bit high, but I reached it. As he convulsed with pain, I kicked him with my heel in his neck and he collapsed to the ground, but I wasn't finished. I kneeled down on his back and grabbed his hair with both hands, pressing his face into the dirt.

"Is this funny? Is it funny to pick on someone smaller than you? You didn't think I was able to kick your ass, did you? Answer!"

"Oh my God! She's killing him!" Sheryl screamed.

Garrett moaned and tried to move, but I had him safely pinned to the ground.

"Please let him go Sara." I looked up and saw Kylie begging me.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She had stood up again.

I released Garrett and stood up. As soon as I was on my own feet again, Sheryl attacked me. I hit her once in the stomach and that was enough. She fell to the ground and started to cry. Garrett was still lying on the ground.

"Come on we're going to the bench." Kylie said and started to limp in the direction of the seating by the side of the school house. I followed her. We both sat down on the bench and watched each other.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" She finally asked.

"On the streets. I often had to fight for food and after a while I learned a few tricks."

"Don't you have any parents?"

"No, not as I know. But soon Adam will become my father."

"Adam Cartwright?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Everybody knows him. He's very kind and friendly and smart. He helped my dad to build his house."

"Really? Where do you live? Here in town?"

"Yes, my father is the blacksmith here and he's got a lot of work." She replied happy.

"May I ask you a question about your leg? I don't want to be rude, I'm just curious."

"It's okay. Go on."

"How long has your leg been like that? What's wrong with it?"

"I was born like this. One of my legs is shorter than the other one."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to. It's okay. I'm used to it. The only thing that annoys me is that the other children pick on me and don't let me play." She said sadly.

"Why don't you tell the teacher or your dad?"

"They would stop for a while, but afterwards their bullying would just get worse."

"Well, not anymore. I'm gonna beat everyone to a pulp, who picks on you." I said and smiled.

Kylie returned a bigger smile, but then shook her head, "You better not do that, besides I've got used to it."

"WHAT? You can't be serious. No one can put up with bullying forever."

"I can."

"I'm not letting them pick on you, no matter what you say."

"It's up to you."

We heard the sound of a bell. Miss Evans was standing in front of the school building ring it.

"Come on children! The afternoon lessons start now!"

We headed for the classroom, but before we got inside she stopped me and Kylie.

"We have to talk," said Miss Evans. She kept us outside while the other children passed us. Garrett slid past smirking. As soon as everybody was inside Miss Evans turned to us. "What have you done to Garrett and his sister?"

"I wanted to protect Kylie from Sheryl, because she was picking on her and calling her Cripple-Kylie, but then she insulted Adam and my mother. I've never knew my mother, but nobody is allowed to talk bad about her. I wanted to hit her, but her brother got between us and slapped me three times and pushed Kylie to the ground. I got mad and kicked his ass and hit Sheryl in the stomach. That's all." I quickly told her the whole story.

"And that's everything?"

"Yes Ma'am." We replied simultaneously.

"Then go inside. I have to think about all this." Garrett's smirk faded as he saw us come into the classroom.

"Miss Evans, why didn't you punish them? They hit me and my brother!" Sheryl exclaimed indignantly pointing at us.

"Young lady! After what they've just told me, you are perhaps in the bigger trouble than they,

Sheryl ducked her head and started to sniffle.

"What a crybaby!" I whispered to Kylie. We went to a desk and sat down. The next lessons were quiet boring, but Kylie and I chatted quietly with each other and so the time passed quickly. At three o'clock in the afternoon we were dismissed. That means; all the others were dismissed. I, Kylie, Garrett and Sheryl had to stay in the classroom and wait for our parents. I groaned and hid my face in my hands. Adam would be mad. He had told me not to let the others provoke me and not to get into a fight.

I looked up as someone patted my shoulder.

It was Adam. He looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded and saw how a broad-shouldered man crouched down in front of Kylie and ask her the same question. Adam took my chin and tilted my head up, so I had to look at him.

"What happened?"

"She got into a fight with Sheryl and her brother." Miss Evans said.

"I thought, I especially told you not to get into fights." Adam glared at me and I ducked my head and moved my hands back to my rear end.

"Dad she only got into this fight because she wanted to protect me." Kylie intervened.

"Against whom?"

"Against Sheryl and Garrett, they were picking on me, because of my leg."

The blacksmith stood up and walked over to the two siblings.

"Did you tease her?"

They were too intimidated to lie, so they both nodded. The big blacksmith growled and took some steps towards the children, who whimpered. At this time another man came into the classroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your children picked on my daughter, because of her crippled leg."

"So what?"

Adam gasped, so did the blacksmith and Miss Evans.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones but names can never hurt me. I think we should be more concerned about the person who injured my son and my daughter."

"He slapped me before I made him kiss the ground." I yelled totally furious. What was that for a kind of father?

"A girl? That must be a joke." The man turned around to his son. "You let a girl hit you? Did you lose against a girl?"

"Yeah he did! He wasn't able to land any punches after I had started." Adam put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"It's okay Sara. Calm down!"

"What kind of father is he? Doesn't he see that he's children are brats?"

The man turned around to me.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, I said you're children are…" Adam put a hand in front of my mouth.

"Enough Sara!"

"You have to punish this child seriously my friend."

"I'm not your friend and I have to go now." Adam took my hand in his.

"Miss Evans, Mister…" He took of his hat and nodded towards them.

"Sorry. My name is Cormac O'Brien."

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Adam Cartwright, but now if you will excuse us." He went out of the school, dragging me behind him. It didn't stop me from glaring at Garret's and Sheryl's father. Adam gave me a light jerk and pushed me in front of him with a swat to my backside. I turned around. He seemed to be very angry. Time to plead my case I thought.

"Adam, it's not my fault. Please you have to believe me." I cried. He stopped and looked down at me.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm proud of you, because you defended this poor girl." He said and his eyes softened. "And the father of these two kids, seems to be an idiot, however you need to hold your temper as do I so it's best we leave."

"So you aren't gonna spank me?" I asked, not believing my luck.

"No, I'm not, but you can help Hop sing with the washing today and you'll be going to bed early, because you didn't go to the teacher in the first place."

I groaned and he laughed then frowned suddenly as he looked at my dress and shook his head.

"It seems you need some more dresses."

"Noooo! Adam…"

"It's not up to discussion. Now come." He took my hand in his again and led me over to the store.

"You own me something for this." I muttered.

Mr. Potter helped him pick out some dresses in my size. I had to try each on and in the end Adam bought two for me. One was dark-blue and the other was green. I definitely liked the green one more than the blue. If Adam had let me chose, I had just chosen the green one, but he didn't.

With my new dresses in one hand and my hand in the other he walked back to his horse. He helped me up in the saddle and mounted afterwards handing me the bag with my new clothes.

The ride back was fun. Adam let me hold the reins and steer the horse. It took us some time to get home for sometimes we rode zigzag over the road until it became too much for Adam and poor Sport so he took the reins again.

As soon as we got back home, Adam helped me down from the horse and I went to cuddle Black Knight. He jumped up at me and started to lick my face. Laughing I pushed him away and ran over to Hoss, who was chopping wood. He picked me up and pulled me into a hug.

"How has your day been lambkin?"

"It was good. I've found a new friend, her name is Kylie, but she's got a crippled leg, so she can't run, but she's very kind and friendly. I stopped two kids from picking on her and beat them to a pulp." I said in one breath.

"Oh-oh and Adam isn't mad?"

"No, he isn't mad at all, he's even proud, and he said the father of the two kids is an idiot."

Hoss laughed, "Well good on you," he put me down again and stroked my hair, "I have to finish this, before dinner, but Pa and little Joe are in the house."

"Okay." I reached out for another hug and he bent down to give it to me. He kissed my nose and I had to giggle.

"Go now."

I went to the house and opened the door. Black Knight already wanted to race inside, but I managed to stop him. I really didn't want to clean the carpet again. I brushed off his pad and let him in afterwards.

"I'm back!" I shouted and ran into the living room. Little Joe was playing chess with Ben on the small chess-table.

"So I hear." Joe smiled at me. I returned it and ran over to him and he lifted me up on his lap.

"How has your day been?"

I told him the same story as I told Hoss and Ben applauded me for my courage to protect a weaker person from bullies.

"I hope you aren't in too much trouble though?" Ben looked at me.

"No, I'm not. I just have to help Hop sing with the washing up and go to bed earlier, because I didn't go to the teacher."

"That seems un…"

"Joe!" Ben interrupted him. "Adam is trying to teach her a lesson."

I looked from one to the other. Little Joe shrugged his shoulders and continued the chess match. Ben smiled and took Joe's queen. He groaned and I laughed.

"Don't laugh, help me instead." He rebuked with played anger.

"No, I think I prefer to help Ben instead, it looks like he's gonna win." I crawled down from Joe's lap, rounded the table and jumped up onto Ben's lap.

"Traitor!"

"Yes, I am." I smiled and Ben mussed up my hair. Little Joe made a move.

"What shall we do now?" Ben asked.

"Knight?" I asked and pointed on one of our figures.

"No. Look! His rook is protected by a pawn, but we can take his bishop with our rook." He made the move and Joe sighed frustrated.

The game was quickly won. I wasn't much of a help, but it was fun to watch Little Joe's growing frustration. Ben captured one after the other of Joe's tokens.

"Sara, don't you have homework to do?" Adam asked after they've finished the game. I nodded, but remained in Ben's lap.

"Don't you want to do it?"

"Not really."

"Well, you have to."

I groaned and sat down at the dining table and started to my exercises. Adam helped me. I had still some troubles with the numbers not to mention the writing exercises, but with Adam's help I managed to solve them. My writing was of course a bit spidery, okay it was a mess, but you could read it if you tried. In the end Adam praised me, cause of my quick learning. I thought the opposite. I only managed to remember the numbers and some letters.

Hop sing dished up dinner and I had to remove my schoolbooks. He had made roast and potatoes for dinner. It was delicious. Black Knight stole a piece of meat from Hoss plate, which caused us all to laugh.

As the dinner was finished I had to help Hop sing with the washing up as Adam had ordered. As I finished I went back to the living room.

"Sara."

I turned around to Adam.

"What now? Can't I go and sit with you for a while?"

"No, it's bedtime for you."

"But it's only seven."

"Yes, I know."

He came towards me and I started to back.

"Sara!" He warned, but I didn't listen. I turned around and made an escape for the big room. He went after me. Hoss, Ben and Little Joe watched him laughing as he tried to catch me. He reached out with his hand for my back and quickly dived under the table. I jumped to my feet once on the other side and continued to run. It took him over five minutes before he had me safely tucked up under his arm. He carried me upstairs, but smiled.

Up in my room he handed me my nightshirt. I quickly changed and then turned to give him the puppy-eye-look.

"Please let me come down Adam. I promise I'll behave."

He softened and lifted me up.

"I won't let you go downstairs, but I'll stay with you some time."

Perfectly happy with this decision I snuggled deep into his embrace breathing in his scent. He sat down on my bed and sang a lullaby for me, while he gently rocked me to sleep.

_**A few moments later**_

Adam looked down on the little girl in his arms. She had put her thumb in her mouth, had closed her eyes and was now fast asleep. He put her gently into her bed, placing a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in. He stood there a while making sure she was settled. He smiled to himself at the image of this feisty little moppit. Like all sleeping children though she looked like an angel.

Walking back into the big room, he announced to his family, "The nightly pursuit has ended. She went to sleep pretty fast. Just like you little Joe, one song, thumb in the mouth and out for the count."

"I never sucked my thumb."

"Did too little Joe, Hop sing had ta put mustard on it, you plumb near wore it out."

Ben chuckled at the playful banter of his sons; he raised his eyes to the stairs and wondered about the new addition to their family, "She has had a very exciting day."

"Yeah, she did, thank goodness she is asleep now." Adam replied as they suddenly heard the distant sound of thunder.

"Looks like where infer a night of it." Hoss commented.

"Well that's a sign that we should all be in bed," suggested Ben. "NOW!" he then ordered.

_**An Hour Later**__**…**_

Adam had just fallen asleep when he heard how the door to his room creak opened. He recognized the small shadowed figure in the long nightshirt immediately. With the thunderstorm close, Sara stood there trembling.

"Come here sweetheart." He lifted up his blanket and the girl ran over to him and crept down under the covers and nestled up to him, trying to hide from the noise and lights of the storm.

A loud clap of thunder was heard and the window glass rattled. Sara whimpered and Adam put an arm around her.

"Shhh. You're safe sweetheart." He soothed. She only tried to nestle closer to him.

"Calm down Sweetie." He pulled her closer to him almost cradling her on his chest as he wrapped both arms around her. If Sara could, she would have crawled right inside his chest. Adam rubbed soothing circles on her back and she slowly stopped shaking. Within minutes she was once again asleep. He sighed and continued to rub her back. He wouldn't get much sleep this night. He felt the warm breaths of the girl against his neck and her small arms were wrapped around him as close as possible. _This is all worth it._ He thought as he caressed a curl out of her face and kissed her head. She smiled in her sleep. He carefully lowered her next to him on the bed. Her smile faded and she reached out after him with her arms. He put an arm around her and she hugged it tightly. He had to smile.

"Sleep tight Sara!" He whispered.

"Sleep tight daddy." She murmured as he kissed her on her forehead.

Before long both were asleep, content and warm in each other's arms.


	3. Moci

_**A huge thank to Gaben, who worked as the beta-reader of this story (he had plenty to do). Hope you like it and please review.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Moci**_

Adam woke up as Sara tried to crawl over him and accidently knelt on his stomach.

"Ompmpht!"

"Sorry Adam."

Sitting up Adam caught the youngster and wrapped her into a hug, which she happily returned. "Up already, sweetheart? School doesn't start for another five hours."

"I know but I have to go..."

"Ohhhh, Okay." He laughed and released her, giving her a pat as she ran out of the room.

Adam got himself dressed and went downstairs... Sara was already back, patting Black Knight, who was trying to lick her face.

"Sara. Get yourself dressed. Hop sing is already in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Yes Sir." She saluted, then headed upstairs again.

Adam shook his head and sat down at table. He sighed as Hop sing brought him is morning cup of coffee.

"Already up Mista Adam?" He asked.

Yawning then stretching Adam quickly grabbed the cup, "Yes, Sara woke me up as she crawled all over me."

"I hear little girl whimper in night. Little miss, alright?"

"Yes. Just scared. Sarah came and jumped in my bed when the thunderstorm was above us. I didn't have the heart to move her once she went back to sleep, though I ended up not getting too much sleep in the end."

Sara came back downstairs wearing her usual bib overalls and shirt. Adam looked up before she got any closer and frowned, "Sara, you have to go to school today and little girls wear dresses to school. Go and change now please."

"But Adam…"

"No buts, Now, Sara!" scolded Adam.

"I look silly in a dress!" She protested and stamped her foot.

Adam put his coffee down, and lent back in his chair, surveying the expression on this little lady's face, whom, if he didn't know any better was just about to throw a tantrum… _Hmm this should be interesting he thought. ._

"I won't wear a dress ever again, Adam!" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

As Adam moved closer, Sara slowly moved her hands back and covered her butt, yet stood her ground. "You will! And if that means I have to dress you myself so be it, young lady." He replied, and lifted her up.

Sara struggled, but settled down quickly when Adam gave her a stern glare, before hoisting her up over his shoulder and marching towards the stairs.

The pair met Ben on the stairs. "Doesn't want to wear the dress I take it?" He asked smiling.

"No!" They chorused.

"I look silly! And I don't like it!" Whined Sara.

Adam added a quick sharp swat to the little bottom perched on his shoulder, "You have no choice, so stop protesting."

"Oww. But Adam!" She begged.

As soon as they arrived in the bedroom Adam put Sara back down on her feet. The child re-composed the stubborn stance and facial expression she had mastered down stairs. Adam tried hard not to smile. She was cute when she acted like this, but it could be annoying too, especially if she continued this way whole day. "Come on now." He handed her the dress, but she folded her arms again and glared at him. He sighed and crouched down in front of her and started to undo her pants, which was quiet difficult when she kept her arms folded.

"If you don't stop this, I'll make you wear a pretty bow too." He threatened. Sara paled and quickly unfolded her arms and helped him to undress her.

"That's better." Sung Adam. He helped her into the dress and gently swatted her behind when he was finished. "Was that so difficult?"

Sara nodded. "Hmmmmfp."

Adam chuckled. "Come now. I'm sure Hop sing has finished making breakfast. I'm starving."

Adam ushered Sara down the stairs and guided her towards the table, and then sat her down next to him. He filled a glass with milk and handed it to her. Grabbing a large plate he filled it with eggs and bacon.

"Not so much, Adam." She complained and pushed the plate away.

"You have to put on some weight. You're still too thin." He lectured and pushed the plate back to her.

"If you continue feed me that much, I'll be as big as Hoss soon."

Hoss burst into laughter, nearly choking on a piece of bacon.

Adam smiled. "Eat now." He ordered gently. She ate as much as she could, but in the end, there was still some left.

"I can't eat anymore Adam."

"Alright, give the rest to Black Knight, then."

Sara placed her plate on the ground and the dog happily jumped at it.

"Well, looks like someone's all ready for school", announced Adam, "Come now, Sara." Adam lifted the little girl up and carried her out. One in the stable he put her down. Adam quickly saddled his horse, but before helping Sara up in the saddle he turned around to her. "If those two other kids make any trouble today, go to Miss Evans. She will help you."

"But what is if Garrett is trying to hit me?"

"Then you call out to the teacher and try to dodge his punches. I don't want you fighting today. Not after the other day. "

"But what is if he's picking on Kylie and I have to help her?"

Adam sighed. Sara seemed to be looking forward to another fight with Garrett, and was searching for an excuse. He crouched down in front of her. "You're going to go to Miss Evans, no matter what kind of trouble you have, clear?"

"Yes Sir!" She replied and mocked saluted, pushing his hat off as she swung her hand to her forehead.

"Sara." He rebuked kindly, then he put his hat back in place.

"Sorry." She smirked.

Adam knew that she had done it on purpose. Returning a mock frown, he lifted Sara up and placed her in front of the saddle, before hoisting himself up behind her.

The ride to Virginia City was too short in his opinion. He enjoyed the time he had with this little girl. During the ride she was silent and snuggled against him as he drew the reins in and his arms around her. For once in her short life, Sara felt safe and very much enjoyed the extra warmth and comfort of the embrace and the rhythmic trot of the horse they shared.

_**Sara's POV**_

As we reached the school Adam dismounted then helped me down from the horse. He crouched down in front of me. "Remember. No fighting today. Go directly to the teacher whatever your problem is."

"Yes I know. You've already told me." I sighed. _Why was he so worried about these two boys? I wasn't. It's not like we would kill each other. Okay we might go bruising each other's faces, but I knew I would win, I was sure of it. _

Adam must have seen my determined look. He took my chin and forced me to look at him. "No fighting!" adding a short sharp swat to my bottom. "Or you're going to get a few more of them over my knee and end up with a very sore butt. Now, Sara, have made myself clear?"

I gulped, now he had made his point very clear. "Yes Sir." I said, except this time I didn't salute.

"Good." He mounted again and turned his horse. "Behave!" He reminded again, before he rode out of the school yard.

Angrily I kicked the ground, "Darn!" _Now I am defenseless. If I fight Adam will spank me and if I don't defend myself, Garrett will kick my ass or think I'm a chicken. Adam wanted me to go tattling to the silly old teacher, and that was just undignified._

Frustrated I walked over to the school house and sat down on a bench in front of it. I saw Kylie limping towards me and quickly jumped to my feet and ran over to her. "Hi Kylie!"

"Hello Sara, was Adam mad at you yesterday?" She asked, worried.

I shook my head. "No, he was proud of me. He thought I did the right thing, but he has forbidden me to fight. I have go tattle to Mrs. Evan's, if Garrett's picking on me or you."

Suddenly a shout rang out. "Hey! New one!" I turned around and saw Garrett walking towards me.

"Speaking of the Bully. Come on, Kylie. Let's go!" We both turned around and walked back towards the school House. The only problem was that Kylie was slow, her limp made it difficult for her and I stayed close just in case. We tried to hurry, but Garrett had soon caught up with us.

"I told you to wait!" He barked as he stood in front of us. On guard, I took a step in front of Kylie and clenched my fists, but kept them at my sides.

"What do you want?" Kylie asked in a friendly tone.

I looked back at her. _Why was she being friendly? He had picked on her yesterday._

"I want revenge. We'll see you after the school new one! I'm going to wait for you." Threatened Garrett.

"Just leave us alone and your face will stay in one piece." I ground out.

Kylie put a hand on my shoulder. I understood what she meant. Putting my head in the air and taking Kylie's lead, we passed him and continued to the school house steps.

I couldn't believe it. He let us pass. It seemed that he didn't want any problems either. We all went into the classroom and waited until the Miss Evans called the other children in.

The morning lessons were quite boring, but I tried to concentrate and solve the exercises that Miss Evans handed to me. Kylie helped me as much as she could, but she also had to do her exercises, so she didn't have much time. As the lunch bell rang, I started to run out, but stopped when I remembered that Kylie wasn't able to run. I turned around to her, but she just waved to me.

"Go ahead." She said smiling. "I'm coming."

I nodded and ran outside to grab a bench spot for us both. Kylie came limping towards it, but suddenly Sheryl stepped in her way. "Please let me pass, Sheryl."

"No! I want you to apologize for that what happened yesterday."

"Okay. I'm sorry," Said Kylie sincerely.

Sheryl seemed confused. I guess she actually wanted to start a fight.

"Can I pass now please?" Kylie asked again.

The girl was so confused that she stepped aside without any resistance. Kylie came to me and grinned triumphantly. "Did you see?"

"What did I see?"

"You don't have to use force to get your way. You also can be friendly. Perhaps sometime they will learn from you and become friendlier people."

I looked at her. It was a nice thought, but I thought, too nice. These bullies would just keep putting up with that. "Kylie. It won't work, believe me. I've lived on my own and everyone's just watching after themselves. The only way to survive in this world is to fight back the same way they do. It's the only thing that they respect."

Kylie insisted on making her point, "Tell me Sara, did Adam and his family just watch after themselves?"

I opened my mouth, but then closed it again. The Cartwright's had given me food and helped me after I had got bitten by the snake and now, Adam was going to adopt me. They hadn't had any reasons to do this. They could have chased me away like all the others. Kylie may have been right, about the Cartwright's, but I didn't think that would work with the bullies in this school.

"I think they're an exception. And I guess so are you. You're so patient and friendly with everyone. You don't take any offence to anything. You have the patience of a saint."

Kylie chuckled. "You should tell my dad about that. He thinks I'm as impatient as every other kid."

"He hasn't seen you in school."

"No, he hasn't, but I'm so patient here because the others can't help it. They're just doing it because they don't know any better."

"No, they're not. They're doing it because you're different."

"Yes, I know, but maybe, they can't help it. Maybe, it's just human nature."

"You see that's what I mean! You forgive everyone. But, Kylie you have to fight if you want to get somewhere in life."

Suddenly four boys stepped in front of us. We looked up and saw Garrett standing grinning in front of us.

"What do you want?" I spat out.

"Don't you know?"

"I know you wanted revenge, but I didn't know you were too afraid to meet me alone." I stood up, ready to fight, but Kylie dragged me back again.

"No, Sara. You're only getting into trouble. Remember what Adam said!"

I stood up again; "Yeah well maybe beating up Garrett would be worth a spanking."

The boy grinned and the others started to laugh. "Did your daddy whip you yesterday?" He teased.

My face reddened and I clenched my fists.

"He did!" Garrett convulsed with laughter.

I felt the anger starting to rise more and more. "You better get your ass out of my reach, otherwise I'm gonna bust up ya face so it looks just like it." I growled.

"Sara…"

Kylie tried to calm me down, but I didn't listen. Just as I was about to pounce, the bell rang, ending the lunch break. Kylie let out a relieved sigh and stood up. The boys walked back to the school house followed by me and Kylie.

"That was close." She whispered into my ear.

I nodded. I had nearly lost my temper.

_**Three Hours Later.**_

Adam was a bit late, but he was sure Sara would forgive him, especially once she saw what he had bought for her. He found Sara sitting outside the school with her new friend Kylie. Adam was proud of Sara; she had a very sincere nature and had an innocent sense of justice. Though she could often take the law into her own hands as she saw fit, but for the most, she saw people for the goodness in them. He was very proud of her. He had gone to school with one or two children like Kylie in his time. They often spent a lot of time alone. He was glad that both girls had become friends.

"Sara!" He called.

Sara looked up, a broad smile appearing on her face. "Adam!" She yelled and started to run towards him. He dismounted and went to meet her. He picked her up, pulled her into a hug then kissed her nose, causing her to giggle.

"I've brought you a present sweetheart."

Sara had already spotted the other horse, but she wouldn't have dreamed of such a gift. She was almost lost for words. "Is-is-is-is that horse mine?"

"Yes."

Sara wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He let her down and she immediately ran over to her horse. It was brown with a white blaze on its forehead. She tried to climb up in the saddle but she wasn't able to reach the stirrup. Adam came to her help and hoisted her up in one smooth motion. Sara beamed and held the reins of her horse with both hands tightly to her chest as if she couldn't believe her luck.

"So, what will you name her?"

"Name her?"

"Yes, you have to give her a name."

"I will call her Moci."

Adam shook his head. Where did she come up with these names? First Black Knight and now Moci. Cormac and Kylie came over to them together.

"How does she like her new shoes?" The blacksmith asked and patted the Moci's neck.

"They fit perfectly. Thank you." Adam replied.

"May I?" Cormac asked and lifted his daughter up. Sara nodded and he put Kylie in front of Sara in the saddle. Sara gave the horse a light kick and it started to walk.

"Hey ho. Wait there!" Adam grabbed the reins and stopped the horse again. "I have to teach you how to ride first little one."

"But that's easy." Sara whined.

Cormac lifted Kylie down again."We have to go." He said and walked away with his daughter.

Sara looked after her friend until she disappeared into her house. Adam mounted and took the reins of Sara's horse. Although he had given it to her, he didn't trust her to be able to ride alone. She was still small and inexperienced, and needed to be led.

"But, Adam I can…"

"No, Sara. I'm afraid you can't ride all by yourself yet, but I will teach you. Soon you're able to ride alone."

Sara pouted, but really couldn't keep up her sulk for a long time. The excitement over this present grew the closer they got to home. As they reached the Ponderosa, she couldn't wait for Adam to help her down. She jumped down on her own and ran to the house. A few seconds later she came out again, dragging Hoss and Ben after her. Hop sing followed too.

Jumping up and down with excitement, Sara announced, "Isn't she beautiful? Adam has given her to me. And he's gonna teach me how to ride."

"A real beauty!" Ben declared, causing Sara to beam.

"What's her name?" Hoss asked.

"I called her Moci." She replied proudly and stroked the horse's nose.

"She's vely nice, but Hop Sing go back to kitchen, otherwise the dinner no good, all burnt."

Ben and Hoss gave Sara all the attention she wanted. They asked how her day had been. She told them that she nearly had a row with Garrett again, but she only told them this part once she was sure that Adam was enough far away. She chatted with the enthusiasm which only a child could have. Afterwards she insisted on showing them how good she could ride on her own. Hoss helped her up in the saddle and stayed close to her, in the case she fell. Sara nudged the horse with her heels and it started to walk slowly. She led Moci around in circles in the yard, while the others watched her carefully.

"Did you see?" She was all smiles. "I'm already pretty good." Adam helped her down and led the horse to the stable.

"Yes, you were lambkin, but you've still got much to learn." Hoss said and picked her up. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Will you take me out on a ride tomorrow, Hoss? It's Saturday and I don't have any school."

"Sure I will lambkin." Hoss hoisted her up on his shoulders and galloped her towards the veranda.

Adam had been watching the scene from the stable. Ben stepped up to him. "She's surely a lovely little girl, Adam."

"Yes, she is Pa, but she's also a little rascal." Adam replied.

Ben chuckled. "You're doing fine with her son. She sees you as her father, believe me. I can see it in her eyes. You three looked at me exactly the same way." He walked into the house leaving Adam in the stable with his thoughts.

_**Next morning Sara's POV**_

"Hoss, Hoss! Come now! You promised me to take me out on a ride." I had finished breakfast and tried desperately to get his attention. He looked at me and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Sara. I can't. Little Joe came back home from the herd this morning and said that three cattle were missing. I hafta help him find them. You can stay here with Hop sing, I'm sorry lambkin."

"But…"

"No, Sara. We need Hoss's help." Said Adam, standing behind me. "He will take you out on a ride another day or perhaps even today if we find the cattle soon enough."

"But Adam…" I whined.

"Sara, I said No."

It was so unfair. Hoss had promised me the ride yesterday and now Adam took the chance away from me. "You're such a meanie!"

He frowned and then continued his breakfast. "If you're going to sulk, do it in your room , young lady."

I knew Adam hadn't asked me but from the look on his face I thought I best move, out of swatting distance anyway, so I went up to my room, stomping up the stairs angrily. I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to ride. I threw myself on my bed and folded my arms thinking of what I could do now. Perhaps, I could go on my own; when Adam and the rest of the Cartwright's were gone. I grinned. That would be perfect! Their search for the stray cattle would surely take an hour or more; that was more than enough time for a ride. I sat up. I knew what I would do. I would help Hop Sing with the washing up and then I would ask him if I could go out and play with Black Knight. He wouldn't come looking for me for an hour at least. I headed down to the big room again, this time with a huge smile on my face. Adam threw a puzzled look at me. _Hmm I hope he don't suspect something._

Adam beckoned me with his finger in front of him. "Come here Sara."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that you ride with Hoss has to be postponed, but I promise you he will have some time for you later."

Suddenly I felt guilty. He sounded truly sorry, that I wasn't able to go out on a ride with Hoss.

"It's okay Adam. I can play with Black Knight."

"Good." He tosseled my hair as he stood up. "See you soon sweetheart and be good for Hop Sing." Adam kissed my forehead and went out where the others were already waiting for him. I waved after them until they all disappeared behind the hill.

Hop Sing came up behind me, "Little Girl can go out playing. Hop sing will do chores inside."

At first I jumped, "Oh... Okay, Hop Sing."

By the time Hop Sing return to the Kitchen, I had made up my mind. I would take this ride, no matter what. But I would need my gun with me in the case I got attacked by Indians or wolves or something.

I ran to the front door and opened it carefully, ushering Black Knight out. Then I tiptoed back into the living room. Hop Sing was working in the kitchen. He wouldn't hear me, after all I had been a thief. I went over to the closet where Adam had put my gun, but the cabinet was locked, Dang It! Fortunately I knew where Adam kept the key. I sneaked up to his room and went to his chest of Drawers. I found the key in the second drawer from the left. I took it out and headed down stairs again. Warily, I peered around the corner. Hop Sing was still in the kitchen. I ran over to the closet unlocked it and took my gun out. I placed the key inside of the closet and closed it again. I hid the gun inside the bib of my overalls and ran outside.

"I'm just playin outside Hop Sing" I called "I will be around here, so don't worry if you can't see me." I barely heard Hop Sing's answer, but I think it was a "yes". So, I made a beeline for the stable. Before I entered it, I threw a quick glance back to the house. I heard Hop sing humming some Chinese melody.

"_Now" _I thought. I opened the door and headed inside. I put the reins on Moci, but the saddle was too heavy for me. So, I placed a footstool next to her and climbed up on her bare back. Now, I just had to ride out through the backdoor. I guided Moci around and nudged her with my heels. She reacted immediately and cantered out of the stable. I was bumping up and down on her back and Black Knight was jogging next to us. Now, I realized what Adam had meant with practice, but now it was too late to turn around.

"Faster Moci." I gave her a kick and she started to gallop. The air blew into my eyes and I held the reins tightly trying to stay on her back. That was too fast.

"WHoaoooo" I pulled at the reins and Moci slowed down. That had been exciting. I looked around. I was at the edge of a forest, but I could still see the ranch. Black Knight barked at me. He wanted to continue the walk forward.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy." I nudged Moci with my heels again and followed. Besides, I had plenty of time to look around and explore the forest.

Suddenly I spotted a movement in the brushwood. I stopped Moci and called Black Knight to our side. I was scared; perhaps it was a wolf or even worse a bear! I grabbed the gun and pointed it at the bush. A small rabbit jumped out of it, then disappeared quick leaping into the forest. Relieved I returned the gun inside my clothes. _Okay_, I thought, _That's enough adventure for today_. I turned Moci around and started the ride back towards home. I rode for nearly an hour, but I didn't reach the ranch.

I was lost.

_**Back at the ranch**_

"Sara! Where is little missy?"

Adam heard the call as the yard of the ponderosa came into view. He nudged Sport into a gallop towards the gates of the yard, where he found Hop sing wandering around calling for Sara.

"Hop sing? What are you doing out here?"

"Little girl is gone. Little girl say she would play outside, but now she gone."

A dam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress the strong suspicion that came into his head. He rode to the stable, looked inside and groaned. Moci was gone. Then fear crept into his heart. _What if something had happened to her?_

Ben, Hoss and Little Joe arrived in the yard, just as Adam guided his horse to the house.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked. He saw how scared Adam was.

"Sara's gone. I think she's decided to take a ride on her own."

"Oh no!" Joe exclaimed.

"We have to find her. I could never forgive myself if something has happened to her." Said Adam.

"Calm down son. She's surely alright. She has survived on her own before."

Adam didn't look convinced.

Hoss rode to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry big brother. That little gal has a lot of spunk in her, Pa's right she's sure to be fine. Why I remember we all takin off as youngin's and nothin bad happened."

"Except that Pa tanned our hides." Joe chuckled.

"Let's start the searching." Adam ordered.

Adam took off towards Lake Tahoe together with Ben, while Little Joe and Hoss rode in the other direction.

Adam was worried and angry all at the same time, "When I find her I will give her the hiding of her life," he growled.

"Stay calm, Adam, your fear will only make your anger worse. First thing she will need and you I suspect when you find her is a hug. Then by all means tan the hide off her." He laughed trying to lighten the situation. Though in reality, Ben was just as worried for this child he had come to regard as his granddaughter.

_**Sara's POV**_

I was sitting on a big rock crying and hiding my face in my hands. I had got completely lost. The ride had been a bad idea. All I wanted now was to be back at the Ponderosa cuddling Adam. Black Knight whimpered and licked my face, trying to comfort me. The gun pressed uncomfortably against my ribs. I straightened myself and looked around. It was still afternoon, but soon the sun would set.

Then an idea struck me.

"The GUN!" I yelled and jumped to my feet. Black Knight jumped back and barked at me. I didn't care. I pulled out the gun, pointed it at the sky and pulled the trigger. The bang echoed from the hills. Then afterwards everything went quiet again.

Excited, I looked around, but no one came. Tears started to build up again.

"No!" I scolded myself. "Crying doesn't help you. It has never helped you. Think… What do I need… What can they see from a far distance?" I paced up and down.

"A FIRE!" I started to collect thin branches and put it on a heap. I felt in my trouser pocket and pulled out the matches. I had taken them from the fireplace. The first match broke in two pieces, but the second one worked. I lit the branches and as they burned I quickly put bigger ones on the flames. When I was sure that the fire would keep burning for a while I stood up and shot another bullet in the air. Again as the echo fell silent and no one showed up I felt the tears again. Angrily I brushed them away with my sleeve.

"Black Knight!" I called. He jogged over to me and I hugged him tightly. He licked my face causing me to giggle.

"Stop it Black Knight!"

He barked at me coltishly, but stopped suddenly and raised his head.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried. He turned around and sprinted away. "BLACK KNIGHT!" He didn't listen. Soon he was just a small black spot on the meadow far, far away.

Now, even Black Knight had left me. I curled up as tightly as I could, resting my forehead on my knees, and sobbed.

_**Down In the Valley**_

"SARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Adam bellowed. By now his fear had grown. He had heard two gunshots, but there was no sign of his little girl and they had been searching for nearly two hours. With the glare of the late afternoon sun and the threat of dusk, they spotted a form appear from a bush. Something big, black and hairy rushed towards them. It was Black Knight. The dog stopped when he saw them and barked. He then turned around and ran back in the direction from where he had come.

"Come on, Adam. He wants to show us where she is." They followed the dog and soon they spotted the glow of the fire.

"SARA!"

A small figure stood up. It was Sara. Adam jumped out of the saddle, ran over to the little girl and picked her up pulling her into the strongest embrace he could muster. Relief filling his entire being. Sara was crying and threw her arms around his neck. Adam tried to check her over as best as he could, while she was clinging to him. Neither of them wanted to release their hug yet.

"Shhhh. I've got you. You're safe now." He soothed while he gently rocked her from side to side. As she had calmed down he gently released himself out of her grip.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She sniffed. He carried her over to a log and sat down placing her on his lap. Now that he knew that she was fine, he felt his anger raise, but he kept the control. She reached inside her clothes and pulled out a gun.

"Here!" She said and handed it to him. He took it and passed it to Ben who was standing next to him. He remained with Sara on his lap until he was sure he could control his temper.

"Sara what were you thinking?"

"I… I wanted… to take a ride." She whispered.

"Well that was not a very clever thing to do. Actually young lady it was very naughty. Do you know why?"

Sara started to sniffle again as she heard the disappointment in his voice.

"I took a gun and rode off on my own, after you had forbidden it."

"And?"

Sara shrugged.

"You put yourself in danger. What could have happened if you had fallen off Moci and hurt yourself. We wouldn't have found you for hours. And you lied to us. You told us that you would stay with Hop Sing, but you planned your little trip." Lectured Adam.

Tears continue to trickle down her cheeks during Adams lecture. Sighing with resignation, Adam lifted her off his lap and placed her in front of him. Without a word, he started to undo her overalls.

Sara quickly realized what was about to happen, "No, Adam! Please! I'm sorry!" She pleaded, while trying to stop him unbutton her braces. Adam smacked her hands, causing her to lower them again.

"You've made us all worry about you. You've earned this spanking, Sara."

"Then let me keep my pants up." She begged.

Adam shook his head and wasted no time in putting her over his knee. He grabbed her cotton underdraws and lowered them, revealing her small pink bottom. Adam raised his hand and landed a heavy swat on her bare behind. Sara yelped and started to buck, twist and kick her legs, desperately trying to get off his knee. He caught her kicking legs with his right leg and continued turning her little butt into a very red little bottom.

Soon he had a sobbing Sara across his knees. When Adam believed that she would never pull such a stunt again, he lifted her up and gently rearranged her clothes. Sara threw herself into his arms and continued to cry herself out against his shoulder, while Adam rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Ben looked at them. Once again Sara was sitting on Adam's lap letting him comfort her, while she had her face buried in his clothes. They really looked like father and daughter now.

"That hu-hurt." She whimpered as her sobs had calmed and turned into hiccups and sniffles.

"Supposed to." He kissed her forehead and stood up. He carried her over to his horse and placed her in the saddle. She winced as her rear made contact with the hard surface. He hoisted himself up in the saddle behind her in one fluid motion. Sara wriggled around trying to find a comfortable position to sit. Ben smiled at the view. Adam lifted her up and placed a blanket under her backside.

"Thanks." She looked up at him and he pulled her into another hug. She snuggled deep into his embrace.

"Promise me not to sneak out again."

"I promise." She said. Ben had tied Moci to his saddle and was waiting for them. Together they rode home. Happy that they had found her and that she was safe and sound, well, except for a sore butt.

_**Sara's POV**_

I liked Adam's warmth and the sound of his heart beat. I felt safe when he held me in his arms. I looked over to Ben who smiled at me. I looked back up to Adam. He kissed my forehead. He wasn't angry with me anymore. I could tell.

I was so happy that they had found me. I had been by myself all alone plenty of times before , but never in the forest or the woods. I really didn't want to be alone again I liked having someone care for me, even if it meant I end up with a sore butt. Right now it felt like it was on fire, but cuddling with Adam was better once you weighed that up against the sting.

The ride home was silent. As we reached the Ponderosa, Hoss and Joe were already waiting for us.

"I told you they would find the little rascal." Joe sighed in relief.

"I believe you have an apology to make." Adam whispered into my ear.

I nodded and he helped me out of the saddle. I walked over to Hoss and Joe and stopped a yard in front of them.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me." I whispered. I was ashamed and my eyes looked down to my toe-caps. I heard someone step closer to me, then picked me up pulling me into a hug. It was Joe.

"You're forgiven, sunshine. Besides, I know from personal experience Adam has probably already dealt with you."

I nodded and rubbed my behind. "He sure did, little Joe."

Joe passed me over to Hoss who also pulled me into a hug. I knew I was forgiven; now there was just one left. Hoss put me down and I walked towards the house. I found Hop Sing in the kitchen.

"Hop sing?" I asked sheepishly.

He turned around to me and I saw his relief in his eyes. I nearly started to cry again.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I wanted to go out on a short ride, but I got lost…" I didn't know what to say more. "I'm sorry." I repeated nervously shifting my weight from foot to foot.

Hop Sing came towards me and patted me on the head.

"Little girl, vely naughty to scare Mista Hop Sing like that."

I threw my arms around his waist and buried my face in his clothes.

"Is alright, now. You hungry. Yes little girl have big adventure today, will be vely hungry. Naughty children always hungry." He laughed and soothed while rubbing my back.

"Thanks, Hop Sing." I mumbled. I let go after some more seconds and went back to Adam. I found him in the stable. I stood at the door and stared at him before lowering my eyes.

"Sara? You Okay?"

"Uh Ah", I shook my head, "Adam?" I raised both arms and ran to him.

Adam scooped me up, "Well, young Sara Cartwright, you sure had an exciting day, didn't you?"

"Am I really Sara Cartwright?" I yawned as a response.

"Maybe not legally yet, but that stunt today was very much something a Cartwright would do. At least you used your brain, you're smart to let us know where you were. But no more guns, okay, otherwise your butt's going to be the one smarting again little lady."

I didn't listen, well a little maybe but I was so sleepy and had closed my eyes. I heard Adam chuckle as he carried me inside the house where he sat down in the big red armchair near the fireplace. I snuggled deep into his embrace. I smiled. This was all I ever wanted.

* * *

**TBC.**


	4. Scarlet fever

_**Again a great thank to Gaben, who corrected this story with much patient and upgraded it a lot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Scarlet Fever**_

**Sara's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was soaked with sweat, my throat hurt and I was shivering.

"Daddy!"

When no one came, I stood up and swayed for a moment. The room seemed to rotate and I suddenly felt ill. I managed to get to the window and open it before I chucked up. Wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my nightshirt I stumbled towards Adam's room.

"Dad!" Grasping the doorknob I tried to open the door, but it seemed to be so heavy.

"DADDY!"

Suddenly the door burst open. I was to slow to release my grip on the doorknob and fell forward, but two strong arms caught me before I hit the ground. Adam lifted me up and carried me into his room.

"You're burning up sweetheart." He stripped the soiled nightshirt of me and wrapped me in a blanket.

"Come on we better take you downstairs." He picked me up and carried me down into the big room.

My teeth started to chatter with each step Adam took and my arms started to feel all tingly, "I-I-I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold and my throat hurts."

Setting me down in the big red armchair,"I'm going to get you some towels." Said Adam.

He went to the closet and came back with three towels. Adam crouched down in front of the hearth and made a fire, then placed the towels on the floor nearer the flames, so they would get warm. He went out again and left me alone in the big room. I wanted to stand up, but was too weak.

Adam came back together with Hop sing. "Is little girl sick?"

"Yes, she's got a high fever and sore throat. Could you make some tea for her, please?"

Hop Sing came over and felt my forehead and then he put his hand at the back of my neck.

"Yes, Mista Adam, some green tea for fever, little girl very hot," he said as he headed into the kitchen and started work.

Adam came back, grabbing one of the towels; he lifted me up, placed me on my feet then unwrapped me from the blanket swapping it for the warm fluffy towel. Adam picked me up again and sat down in the big red armchair, and placed me on his lap. Within minutes I stopped shivering and enjoyed the warm towel.

"It will soon be over sweetheart." He whispered into my ear. I snuggled into his embrace, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

Hop Sing arrived, "Here is tea, little girl must drink all up." Hop sing handed Adam the cup with the steaming liquid, Adam puffed and blew on it to cool it down. "Here, Sara. Drink this, careful."

Adam sat the cup against my lips and poured some of it into my mouth. It tasted sour and it was hot, too hot. I spat it out again. "Yuk! Daddy no it tastes awful."

"Shh, Sara, It may but it's good for you."

No, No, I shook my head and wouldn't open my mouth. I squeezed my eyes and my lips shut and buried my head into Adams chest.

"Sara! Sweetheart, come on you need to drink this… Maybe, Hop sing? Could you please put some sugar into the tea?" Adam asked, handing back the cup to Hop Sing.

"Hop sing put in sugar, of course."

"Adam, can you wrap me into another towel. I'm cold again." I shivered.

Adam changed the towel and sat back again. Now I felt a bit better. Hop sing came back with the tea and handed it to Adam again. Adam tried to spoon-feed me this time, but I still didn't like the smell of it and shook my head again. "No don't want it."

Adam huffed, that was a sure sign that he was not very pleased, "Sara you need this medicine, now it tastes as good as it's going to get, little lady. It will only taste worse cold, now open up."

The little lady part and the frown looking down at me, told me that I should just swallow, so I swallowed the first spoon and then shuddered, " Yuk ,Yuk" I left my tongue out for a while so the taste would go away, but that wasn't such a good idea because Adam just dished another spoonful in.

Adam started to laugh at my funny faces, I guess, but I couldn't help it. Before long all the yukie tea was gone and I once again snuggled into Adams chest and as he pulled the warm towels around me.

"Are you tired?" He asked and rubbed my back.

"Yemmm." I nodded and closed my eyes.

_**A little while later;**_

Adam looked down on Sara, who was now fast asleep on his lap. Hop sing came to him and watched the sleeping girl.

"How little girl feel now?"

"I think a bit better, thanks Hop Sing. The shivering has stopped, but she still has a high temperature."

"Probably it's just bad cold, nothing serious." Hop Sing said and went back to the kitchen, as Adam continued to caress Sara's back.

"You'll soon get better sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and stood up carrying her back to his room.

Adam lay down on the bed, placing Sara next to him. While sound asleep, she wrapped her arms around his left arm and hugged it tightly. She mumbled something, but continued sleeping.

The Next morning, Adam woke up early. Sara was grizzling in her sleep and her side of the bed was soaking wet as was her nightshirt.

"Wake up darling!" said Adam, as he tried to sit her up.

"My throat hurts." She whimpered.

Adam gathered Sara up and carried her down stairs. He sat her on a chair and crouched down in front of her. "Say Aaaaa!"

Sara did as she was told. Her tongue was whitish and she had a bad breath.

"Open wider and stick out your tongue." Her throat was scarlet red. As he stood up, she shut her mouth again. He knew these symptoms. He had seen them when he was a little boy on the wagon train and again in the mining camps. Alex then scratched herself under the arm and in the groin. He didn't miss her movements.

"Okay, Sara, we need to have a look at your tummy, let's take off your nightshirt." She shrugged but did as he had asked for. Adam tried not to show his immediate alarm at the rash. The small pinhead-sized, bright red spots started in the groin and nearly reached her belly button. The rash was also starting to develop under her armpits.

"Is that bad?" She asked, carefully touching one of the spots.

"We better get you to a doctor Martin." Adam Tucked Sara back into the chair and quickly went up stairs to fetch a clean nightdress her robe and slippers.

Ben came into the room, as Adam was carrying a well wrapped child out to the hitched wagon for a trip to Doc Martins.

"Hop sing has told me that Sara's sick," rushed Ben.

"Yes, she is. She's got a rash, fever, a sore throat and her tongue looks strange." mused Adam.

"Does it?" Sara asked confused and stuck her tongue out, trying to look at it. Ben used the opportunity to take a close look.

"The best thing is that you take her to a Doctor Martin, but I think it's the scarlet fever. Little Joe had it when he was in the same age." Said Ben.

"Does that mean uncle Joe can't take me out for a ride today?" Sara asked sadly. Little Joe had promised to take her out to Lake Tahoe and spend the day with her.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart. You're sick. You won't be able to ride for a while."

"I don't wanna be sick." She grizzled.

Adam stroked her head. "Well, there's not much of a choice."

"But Joe promised to take me out on a ride today."

"He will do it on another day." He soothed.

Sara didn't complain anymore, which really worried him. Normally she would have fought desperately for the trip with her uncle. He took her to their wagon and placed her on the coachman's seat and tucked another blanket around her. The shivering had started again. Adam jumped up into his seat, then yanked on the rains signaling the horses in front of him.

The tour to Virginia City was quiet. Sara didn't complain and her usual excited chatter when they were on a trip was absent. Adam put a hand against her forehead. He could feel the heat before he touched her. She was glowing.

"Sara! Stay awake." She looked up at him. Her eyes were reddened and half closed.

"Daddy?" She whispered. "But, I'm tired."

Adam lifted her up and placed her on his lap. "Stay awake, sweetheart. Everything will be fine." He rubbed her back. "Everything will be fine."

It took Adam over thirty minutes to reach Virginia, the longest thirty minutes in his entire life. In a hurry, he tethered the horses to a pole and carried Sara over to the clinic. She had fallen asleep in spite of all his efforts to keep her awake.

"Open up!" He yelled and kicked at the door. Paul Martin opened the door.

"Adam. What's the hurry?" Adam pushed him aside and walked into the room. He placed Sara on a bed and turned around.

"Sara is sick. She's burning up."

"I'll take a look at her." With what appeared to Adam as the most enervating slow movements the doctor walked over to the small girl, who was lying on the bed and opened her mouth.

"Hum… perhaps scarlatina. Swollen tonsils and a whitish film on the tongue, maybe there's a rash too?" He stripped off the shirt off the girl and studied the rash.

"Definitely, Scarlatina! Serious, but usually not fatal, Adam."

"FATAL!" Adam yelled. Sara winced and he lowered his voice.

Grabbing Paul by both shoulders Adam spun him around. "Doc, if she dies…" He let the threat unfinished, Paul was not impressed with Adams behavior; however he was used to worried and over anxious parents. And Cartwright parents were a breed of their own to contend with when one of them was sick.

"I said usually not fatal. And in her case, definitely not fatal, Adam, so calm down. She's got a high temperature and that means her body is already fighting the infection. Just watch that it doesn't go up too high. Then it could be dangerous. When you get home give her a cold bath that will lower it."

"Thank you, Doc." Adam had brought his temper under control. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Doesn't matter. I've dealt with lot worse than you, your father!" The doctor chuckled.

Adam lifted Sara up again and carried her like a toddler to the wagon and back to the Ponderosa.

As soon as they were back home, he prepared the bath for her. Sara didn't fight him as he carried her into the bathhouse, but the second the water touched her skin, she jolted up, alive and kicking.

"NOOOO! IT'S COLD!" She screamed and started to kick her legs and flail her arms. The water splashed around and Adam quickly lifted her up again. She clung to him as if life depended on it and her whole body was shivering.

"Shhhh. It will lower your fever sweetie." He gently released himself out of her grip and lowered her against the tub again.

"NOOO!" He put her in the water, but kept her arms in a firm grip, so she couldn't hurt herself when she flailed them around. However, her legs were still free. She kicked them as hard as she could spattering Adam with the water.

"SARA!" He called and she immediately settled down.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry daddy. I-It's j-j-just c-c-cold." She cried, as he stroked her hair.

"You don't have to stay there for a long time. I'll take you out soon. I promise."

Sara's teeth were chattering and she was trembling by the time he took her out. Adam wrapped her into a towel and carried her to the house. He sat down in the big red armchair in front of the fireplace. She tucked her face against his warm chest and inhaled his scent.

"Better now?"

She nodded, but didn't relax as he expected.

"What's wrong Sara?"

"My throat still hurts."

"Do you want some tea?"

She shook her head, "I'm tired." She mumbled.

"I'll take you upstairs, you need to go to bed, sweetheart." Adam stood up and walked up to her room and tucked her in her own bed this time.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here until I've fallen asleep?"

"Of course I can." He sat down next to her and held her hand.

_**Sara's POV**_

Next morning my tongue felt strange. It was swollen and it felt like it had pimples on it, but I did feel a bit better. I stood up and walked over to Adam, who had fallen asleep in the chair beside my bed.

"Dad?" I nudged his nose. He opened his eyes and immediately sat up as he saw me.

"Do you feel worse?" He asked worried.

"No, but something's wrong with my tongue." I stuck it out.

"It's red and full with pimples. And the rash has spread out too." I looked down on my arms. He was right. They were full of small red points.

Adam frowned. "Is it itchy?"

I shook my head. He picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Can I go out with uncle Joe today?" I asked and gave him my puppy-eye look. He placed a hand on my forehead.

"You've still got fever and the rash looks serious, so the answer is no."

"But it isn't itchy and I…"

"I said no Sara." He lifted me up and carried me downstairs. I wasn't really hungry and my throat still hurt, so I drank just some milk and Adam talked me into drinking more of Hop Sing's tea. It was as sour as I remembered, but it helped. Black Knight came over to me as I had finished breakfast and licked my hand.

"He's been worried about you." I looked up at little Joe who gave me a broad smile. "We've all been worried, but it seems that you feel a little better now."

"Yes, I do, but Adam won't let me take a ride with you." I whined trying to get some sympathy from the others. I felt a hand on my shoulder and peered up. Ben was looking down on me.

"He's right to so do so little one. You should stay in bed for the rest of the week."

"Noooooo! You can't do that!"

Suddenly someone picked me up. "Come on, someone needs to take a nap."

"No." A loud yawn escaped my lips, causing the others to laugh. I have to admit I was tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep.

"Daaad. Let me go!"

"No."

Adam carried me upstairs again. In my room he sat down on the bed cradling me on his lap. He held me like a toddler and sang a lullaby for me, all the while gently rocking me to sleep. I fought desperately to keep my eyelids open, but soon they became too heavy and I fell asleep.

_**Some quiet moments later;**_

Adam looked at the little girl in his arms. Her thumb had slid into her mouth and a small smile was on her face. He tucked her into her bed and went out of the room.

The others were waiting on him downstairs.

"She's better, isn't she?" Hoss asked.

"Yes, she is, but she's still has a temperature and if it gets worse we have to put her into a cold bath, again." He had to smile at the memories.

"One of us can stay here and take care of her. We can always take it in turns," proposed Little Joe.

"I take care of little one." Hop sing said. "Hop Sing be always close by. Family go and work, you know worry."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked tentatively. "She can throw quite a tantrum if she doesn't get what she wants."

"Hop sing take care of all naughty sick boys, can look after itty bitty girl" Hop Sing stated, somewhat indignantly.

"Alright Hop Sing. It's your decision. But don't tell me if she misbehaves."

"Hop sing will tell you, you father now. Need to take good with bad, Now Mista Adam have coffee, then go to work. All family go to work, you think Hop Sing got nothing to do all day but talk to big boys. Go go." He demanded and shuffled off into the kitchen muttering and cussing in Chinese.

Sara slumbered nearly the whole day and only got up when she wanted something to drink or needed to use the chamber pot, which wasn't too often, thank goodness.

Sara was sipping at a glass of cold water as Adam came home and headed straight for the bedroom.

"Daddy!" She chirped happily and ran to him. He picked her up and took a closer look. The rash had spread out more. It nearly covered her arms now and some parts of her legs were also capped with the small red spots.

"Feeling better now sweetheart?"

"Yes, a lot better!"

"Let me see." He put her on her own feet again and placed his hand against her head. She sighed with pleasure.

"That feels good."

Adam frowned. Sara still had a pretty high temperature, and the rash had spread, but didn't seem as red or raised. But, she was acting better. The infection had to start to wear off or... He crouched down in front of her.

"Are you sure you're feeling better? You're not lying to me because you want to go and ride with little Joe are you?"

She winced. "I-I…"

Adam picked her up again. "Sara, listen to me now! You're sick and I want you to get better and I promise you as soon as you get well I will take you out on a long, long ride and we two will spend the whole day together, but we will only do that if you promise to me not to lie about how you feel. Clear?"

Sara nodded.

"So?"

"I feel worse than in the morning and the rash has become bigger too and it's itchy." She admitted sheepishly.

"In this case, I'll make you another bath."

"But daddy…"

"No Sara. It's not up to discussion. It will lower you fever and you will feel better afterwards, I promise."

"But I…" He swatted her butt and she shut her mouth. He was worried and tired and didn't have the patience to discuss it with her. He carried her over to the bathhouse and filled the tub with cold water. Sara got goosebumps just looking at the water.

"Daddy, do I have too, does it have to be so cold?"

"Yes it does." He responded firmly and stripped her nightdress of her. Afterwards he lifted her up and wanted to put her down in the tub, but stopped suddenly.

"No flailing with your arms and no kicking." He warned and then quickly put her into the water. Sara gasped and tried to stand up again, but Adam held her in place.

"Daddy p-please. I-I-It's c-c-c-cold."

"Shh, I know, I know but it has to be. Just some more minutes." He soothed. He grabbed a bucket, filled it with water and poured it over her head.

"DAD!" She yelled indignantly.

Sara's teeth were chattering as he lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her into a towel. He scooped her up and headed back to the house.

_**Sara's POV**_

I had been sick for a week now. The rash had finally started to disappear and my throat didn't hurt that much the whole time. It just hurt when I swallowed and my skin peeled everywhere where I had the rash.

Hop Sing had made a salve for me to put on, but it stung and smelt funny. Fortunately the fever had nearly disappeared, so Adam couldn't talk me into taking another bath. Instead he insisted on keeping me in the bed and that was just unfair. I had nothing to do and the others had their hands full with work and had nearly no time for me at all. I was bored to death.

"DADDDYYY!" I called as soon as I heard Adam's footsteps coming up the stairs. He sat down on my bed and stroked my hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Can I come down pleeeeease?"

He took my left hand in his and checked it up. On my hands the peeling had been the worst. My skin was thin and tender there.

"Does that hurt?" Adam asked and gave a light pressure on the palm of my hand. It felt a bit strange but didn't hurt, so I shook my head. He put a hand on my stomach to feel if I had some fever.

"Nearly gone." He murmured and then louder, "I think you're soon able to go to school again, but stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"But daddy…"

"Please Sara, if you are good and stop protesting Hop Sing will make you some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream? How can ice be a cream? Ice is hard isn't it?" I was confused. I didn't know what he meant of course. I had lived in orphanages, workhouses or on the streets and they don't give anybody ice-cream there. I had never heard of this dish.

"It's good. I promise and it will help your throat."

"But how do you know if I will like it? I never had it before; perhaps I might find it tastes yukky."

"I know you, you will like it, but do you want to know what Ice-cream is?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's crushed ice with cream churned and mixed with fruit, strawberry for example."

That cheered me up. "I love strawberries. Can I have some?"

He smiled at my enthusiasm. "I'm afraid October isn't the season for strawberries, but Hop Sing will sure make a good ice-cream for you."

"But I want some with strawberries." I whined. Adam chuckled, stood up and placed me back on the bed. I raised both arms in his direction. Sighing he bent down again and picked me up.

"You're sure must feel better, you're whining again." He teased and carried me down. I challenged Joe for a chess-match, but lost after four moves. Adam laughed at my astonished expression as Joe moved his queen in front of my king.

"Checkmate!" He exclaimed smiling.

"But I can take your queen with my king. It isn't checkmate." I protested. Joe shook his head.

"No. My queen is protected by the bishop you see?"

"But I can move my pawn backwards and take it." I didn't want to lose that fast and looked desperately for a loophole.

"No, that's against the rules."

"Damn rules!" mortified, I brushed the figures away with my arm.

"Sara! Young lady, language, and if you're going to be a spoiled sport you can just go back to bed." Warned Adam.

"But Daddy, that was just plain mean of Joe!"

"Yes, it was Shorty, but I couldn't resist." Joe giggled. "It's the only time I win in this house. Otherwise I always lose."

I turned to Adam.

"I want to play with you against him." I pointed against Joe.

"Okay." Adam said smirking. He picked me up and sat down on the chair placing me on his lap. Joe put up a good match, but with Adam's help I beat him easily. He always seemed to know what Joe intended and baffled his plans.

Hop Sing came in to the living room, just as I made the final move with my castle.

"Checkmate!" I said with a huge smile. Little Joe groaned frustrated.

"Here is ice-cream for little girl."

"Thank you." Adam took the plate and filled the spoon with the ice-cream.

"Open wide."

"I can eat by myself Adam. I'm not a baby." I protested, but opened my mouth. It smelled like apple and honey.

"I just want to make sure, you don't guzzle it all in one go." He replied and put the spoon in my mouth.

"Mmmh." I sighed satisfied. It was as delicious as it smelt and it felt wonderful against my throat.

"More!" I demanded and opened my mouth again. Adam frowned. "Please." I added quickly.

"That's better." He continued to spoon-feed me with the ice-cream and I enjoyed the cold against my sore throat.

"Much better!" I sighed. I had enjoyed it to the full. Adam put the now empty plate on the table and I snuggled deeper into his lap yawning loudly.

"I think it is back to bed with you."

"No, I want to stay with you." I closed my eyes. Adam stood up and carried me over the red armchair. He sat down cradling me on his lap until I was fast asleep.

_**An hour later**_

Ben came into the room and was met by a sweet scene. Sara had snuggled up in Adam's embrace and was fast asleep. Adam was sleeping too and had his arms wrapped around the little girl.

He walked over to them and put a hand against the girl's forehead. The fever was gone.

"Good." He sighed and went for a blanket. It had been some exhausting days for Adam. Ben put the blanket around them and quietly left the room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TBC. **


	5. Storms, fights and revenge Part 1

_**A great thank to Gaben who once again worked as a Beta-reader for this story. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Storms, fights and revenge part 1**_

_**A week later**_

"Time to get up Sara. You've got to go to school." Adam called as he stepped into Sara's room. She had curled herself up into a small ball and was hidden under the blanket. Suddenly he recognized that he was standing on something soft. He looked down and recognized a green dress. He looked around in the room and regretted immediately that he hadn't tucked her in the bed yesterday night. Her clothes were all spread over the floor. "You have to clean up your room Sara. It's a mess."

"Go away. Wanna sleep." She muffled.

He walked over to the bed and dragged the blanket away.

"Don't think so." He lifted her up and placed her on her own feet, knowing from experience that this was the fastest way to wake her up.

"Daaaad!" She protested rubbing her eyes.

"Clean up this mess and then get yourself dressed. Breakfast is ready." He went downstairs and lowered himself on chair at the table. Hop Sing handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Hop Sing." He sighed and sipped at the coffee. Five minutes later, a still lightly dozy Sara stumbled down the stairs and sat down in a chair next to him. Adam grabbed a plate and started to fill it with egg and bacon. He filled a glass with milk also and handed both to her.

"Did you really clean up your room? You were pretty fast."

"Yes, I did." She replied sullenly.

"Drop the attitude young lady! You've already had a bad start today."Adam warned. She looked up at him. She wanted to give a cheeky answer but the glare he directed at her caused her to lower her gaze at the plate with food in front of her.

He continued to sip his coffee and watch his little girl eating her breakfast. Normally Sara wasn't cranky in the morning, but today, she seemed to have a problem with keeping control of her temper.

"You finished?" Adam asked as she pushed her plate away. "If so go and grab your school books and slate then."

"Yes." She sighed and dragged herself to her room.

Soon the little girl came rushing down the stairs carrying her schoolbooks.

"Dad! Let's go."

"Alright I'm coming." He stood up and left the house close behind Sara.

_**Sara's POV**_

Dad kissed my forehead and helped me down from the saddle.

"Behave!" He reminded.

This had become a habit with dad. He always said that to me before he rode back home. Just one word and the same word, behave!

"Yes sir." I saluted smiling. He handed me my books and slate.

Dad smiled, "Good girl, now I may be a little late this afternoon. We've got a lot of work to do, so wait for me. No wandering off okay, I should only be half an hour. If I'm going to be any later I'll get little Joe to pick you up. Got it?"

"I'll wait." I answered.

"Good girl. Have a good day." Dad turned Sport around and rode away.

I looked around searching for Kylie. She wasn't here yet. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Cormac's house. Just as I wanted to knock on the door, someone opened it.

"Good morning, Sara!" Cormac greeted me. "Kylie's coming soon."

"Good morning Mister O'Brien." I replied politely.

"Can I go inside?" I asked as he passed me to go to work. He turned back to me and nodded. I went in to the house looking after Kylie. I had never been in here before. Curious I looked around. It was a homey house. I could still smell their breakfast. _Eggs, bacon and coffee_. I thought smiling, _just like at home._

"Kylie?" I called.

"I'm in my room."

"School starts soon. Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I went out again and waited on the veranda. Before I knew it she was standing next to me.

"We've still got half an hour," Said Kylie "You're early today."

"The Cartwright's have got a lot to do today."

We walked back to the schoolyard and waited for Miss Evans. I had successfully avoided all of Garrett's attempts to provoke me into a fight until now. But, I was certain he hadn't given up yet. Every day he tried a new trick. Yesterday he had thrown the eraser into my face. I nearly exploded, but fortunately Miss Evans had seen the whole thing and made him stay in at recess and do extra schoolwork. That had satisfied me, so I just brushed the white chalk dust out of my face and smirked back at him, then gave him a good look at my tongue as Mrs. Evans went back to her desk..

Kylie looked up to the heavens and frowned. "It looks like a storm is coming. Look at the clouds." She pointed a finger against the sky. I looked up at them. They seemed normal to me. Big, white and far away.

"You sure?" I asked a little worried. Thunderstorms scared me, not much scares me, but thunderstorms always scared me. Course I wasn't going to tell anyone that.

Kylie nodded.

"When?"

"I think around lunchtime. Why?"

"Just asking. By the way how do ya know?" I wanted to change the subject quickly but I have to admit I was curious, perhaps she could teach me to read the clouds.

"I had an uncle, who taught me to forecast the weather. He was really good, better than me, but then he got tuberculosis and died."

"Oh… I'm sorry for that."

"It was a year ago." She waved aside.

"Oh damn!" I spotted Garrett walking into the school yard. As he spotted us, he headed in our direction, but before he reached us Miss Evans opened the door and we got inside. Thank goodness.

"That was close." Kylie whispered into my ear.

"Good morning, Kylie and Sara."

"Good morning, Miss Evans." We chorused and sat down at our usual desks.

"Have you done your homework?"

"Of course." Kylie replied somewhat indignant.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sara?" Miss Evan's asked.

"I did most of it, but I didn't understand some of the math exercises." I said. Actually I had just been too lazy to ask someone for help, so I just solved the exercises I'd been able to do on my own.

"Didn't your father help you?"

"He had to work." I lied. She shook her head not believing me for one second.

"You will do them by tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am."

She went out to call in the other children. I used the opportunity to copy Kylie's solutions. When Miss Evans came back I was already finished.

She collected the homework and wrote some new math exercises on the blackboard, which we would solve in class.

"Gayle you start." She wasn't good in math so it took her some time to solve it, so the class chattered.

"Sara you're next." Miss Evans ordered without turning around. Groaning I stood up and headed for the blackboard. Suddenly I tripped over something and fell to the ground. Angrily I looked back and saw how Garrett was grinning at me.

"What happened, Sara?" Miss Evans asked worried. I stood up and brushed some dust of my skirt.

"I tripped over my own feet Ma'am." I replied trying to control my temper. I didn't want to tattle. Then the others would see me as a chicken. I went to the blackboard quickly solved the exercise and went back to my seat.

The rest of the morning lessons passed without any incidents. As soon as Miss Evans dismissed us I ran outside to grab a bench spot for Kylie and me.

She had been right about the storm, dark clouds covered the sky and it had gotten chillier. I also heard the sound of thunder. I winced and hoped Garrett hadn't seen it. I looked up and saw how he was smirking. He had seen it. Damn!

He came over to us trailed by one of his friends.

"Is the tough girl afraid of a bit thunder?" He teased.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled, but couldn't help to wince when I heard another loud thunderclap. It was coming closer.

"You are!" He yelled. "SARA IS AFRAID OF THUNDER!" He exclaimed even louder, so everyone was able to hear him.

"Aren't you afraid of anything?" I yelled.

"Sara…" Kylie tried to calm me down. I ignored her.

Of course he shook his head. "No, I'm not." He said self-contended. They were all laughing and pointing with their fingers at me. I felt the tears starting to build up, but there was no way I would start crying in front of Garrett.

I stood up clenching my fists. "You donkey's ass!" I growled and walked towards him. I knew this was bound to happen. Garrett had always wanted revenge after we first fought. He really didn't like the idea that a girl had beaten him.

Garrett rose cracking his knuckles before forming both fists. "What are you waiting for crybaby?" He teased. I jumped as I heard a very loud thunderclap right above me.

Garrett started to laugh and that was his mistake. I slammed my fist into his stomach and as he doubled with pain. Then, I hit him in the face. He managed to dodge the next strike and punched me hard in the chest. As the fight continued, and we became prepared most punches were deflected. Neither of us was able to land any good strikes.

"MISS EVANS!" Sheryl cried. "SARA'S ATTACKING MY BROTHER!"

Suddenly Garrett stumbled and I used the opportunity. I didn't care anymore if anybody saw me or not. I landed a hard punch right against his throat and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Before I knew it someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from him.

"Sara! What are you doing? I thought better of you than that. I let you get away with a fight the first time because you wanted to protect Kylie, but now…" Miss Evans dragged me into the school building.

"They teased me." I protested trying to release myself from her grip.

Inside the classroom she shoved me into a corner." Stand there young lady and don't move until I tell you to."

The storm was now right above us. I jumped at every thunderclap. This time I couldn't stop the tears trickling down my face. I was scared and only wanted to be with Dad. All the others knew of my weak spot now. I heard the other children coming back into the classroom and I tried to stop my tears, but it was useless, so I just hid my face in the corner.

"Sara. You can go back to your place now."

Sheryl, Garrett and some other kids were smirking at me as Miss Evans turned her back and returned to her desk at the front of the classroom. I buried my face in my arms, not wanting to let them see my tears. I stayed quiet during the rest of the afternoon lessons, but slowly my embarrassment was replaced with anger.

I would get even with Garrett no matter what. Everything was his fault. He always teased me.

As soon as the lessons finished Miss Evans dismissed everyone except me. She beckoned me and I reluctantly walked to her desk.

"I want this letter signed by your father and returned tomorrow." She said and handed it to me. I nodded trying to control my temper. I felt like telling her what she could do with the letter, but that would only get me into more trouble.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied, took it and put it into a pocket. I was sure to get a spanking for this, I thought, and then groaned, "Can I go now?" I turned around without waiting for my teacher to answer.

"Not yet Sara."

"What else?" I barked with the entire attitude I could muster and without turning around to her.

I heard her sigh and she stood up. She walked around the desk so she was standing in front of me, then she put a hand under my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Sara." She said with soft voice. "I know you're afraid of thunder, but the next time they're teasing you about it come to me, okay?"

Hmmm. She was being so nice to me. All afternoon I tried to think of ways to get Miss Evans back and Garrett, but now she was being nice….Maybe I shouldn't play any prank on her, after all she only wants to help me.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied.

"Good. Now you're dismissed."

I ran out and started to think how I could get even with them. Adam wasn't here yet so I started to walk back home. The storm had stopped, but I wouldn't have cared anyway. I was angry and upset and I had no idea how I could get even with Garrett yet. After walking for nearly half an hour I spotted a perhaps one foot long snake on the road. It was yellow and had brown and black blotches. I froze, but soon recognized the species. It was non-venomous. I had eaten one once, when I had been very hungry. A great idea struck me. I wondered how Garrett would like to find a snake in his desk? He says he's not afraid of anything, well we will just see about that. I took my lunch pail and went slowly closer to the snake. As it recognized me it raised and made a sound which was very similar to the rattle of a rattlesnake. I took out one of my schoolbooks and held it in front of the snake. Suddenly it bit it and I grabbed it by the neck. Now it wasn't able to bite me anymore. I stuffed it in my lunch pail and snapped the lid shut.

Grinning I continued the way back home. This prank was perfect. No one would be able to prove that I had put the snake into Garrett's desk; it could have easily got into there by itself. We had already had a snake in the school building once. I heard the clippity-clop of a horse and looked up. Little Joe was coming towards me.

"Sorry Shorty, but we had a lot to do." He dismounted and pulled me into a hug.

"Doesn't matter. Where's Adam?" He lifted me up on Cochise and hoisted himself up in the saddle behind me.

"He's still working. Did you have a good day?"

"Not really." I nervously twisted my fingers. The fight would definitely be one spanking but putting a snake in someone's desk, if I got caught would surely mean two. I had to get me out of this mess.

"What happened?"

I wasn't able to see his face, so it was hard to figure how angry he already was or would get.

"I got into a fight."

_**A few seconds later**_

Joe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Poor kid, he thought. He knew Adam had threatened to spank her if she got into another fight.

"Why?" He asked.

"They teased me because I was afraid of thunder." She replied sheepishly. "I knew I should have gone to the teacher, but they were all were laughing at me and I couldn't stand it no more." Sara started to cry.

Joe pulled her into a hug. "Shhh. I know how mean kids can be Shorty." He soothed.

Sara sobbed, "Do you thi…nk Adam's gon…na sp..sp..spank me?" She asked hiccupping.

Little Joe froze for a second. He knew she was in trouble, but Adam wasn't due home until late. Maybe if he handled it, Adam would go easy on her?

"No, maybe not, if I give you some extra chores to do and make you to go bed an hour earlier. I will talk with Adam when he gets home."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're the best Uncle Joe." She turned around and hugged him. Laughing he tussled her hair.

_**Sara's POV**_

As we reached the Ponderosa Joe lowered me down from the saddle and then dismounted himself.

"Sara, you have to clean the barn and afterwards you can do your homework."

"But that will take forever." I whined.

"It will take longer, the longer you whine." He said trying to sound stern.

I surrendered and went into the house to change clothes. I hightailed up the stairs and put the bag with the snake into my little treasure chest, which Ben had given to me as a present, when he had come home from San Francisco. It was a simple chest made out of oak, but I loved it. I only had a photo inside, but it meant a lot to me. Not many people had photographs, but a man and his daughter came to Virginia City once and took photographs for history books. Lots of people got photographs that day. All the Cartwright's had theirs taken for their Pa's birthday, then Adam had the man take one of him and me. Adam was holding me on his arm and we both smiled to the cameraman. Of course I took it out, so the snake couldn't destroy it if it escaped. I hid it carefully under the pillow of my bed. I put the box under my bed and went to clean the barn. Once that chore was finished I quickly finished my homework and then I went out to play with Black Knight.

_**Inside the house**_

"What shall I do Pa? I knew Adam would have taken her across his knee, but she cried and I felt sorry for her." Joe was pacing up and down in the big room. Ben was sitting in the red armchair and watching him.

"You did fine. If she regretted it as you said, it was punishment enough. Look out the window and see how happy she is."

Joe did as his father had told him. Sara was holding one end of a stick in her hands and Black Knight had the other between his teeth. They were both pulling at it, but suddenly the dog started to shake it and Sara fell to the ground. The dog was immediately over her assaulting her face with his tongue. Her giggles could be heard inside the house and they both had to smile.

"Stop it Black Knight! Stop it!" They heard her squeal.

"You see. She's already forgotten it. Everything will be fine when Adam comes home. I promise." Ben tried to reassure Joe.

"Adam won't be happy with me." He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"No, probably not, but you did fine."

"I just don't want him to think I'm not able to take care of her."

"You've just handled a difficult situation Joseph. It's alright. Come on, let's play a chess match." He proposed as a distraction.

Little Joe sat down on the opposite side of the table and they started the game. Ben couldn't stop listening to the sounds of laughter coming from his little granddaughter playing outside. He wasn't worried about her, after all Black Knight was there. This dog, although he was big and strong, would never harm Sara. Black Knight adored her and would do everything for her.

Hoss walked from the barn and saw Sara playing with Black Knight. He was holding a thick rope and tossed one end of it to Sara, while he held the other. The little girl accepted the challenge immediately.

Ben glanced back at the window when he heard, "You're on Uncles Hoss."

"Wait, little Joe, you have to see this." Ben stood up, walked over to the window and opened it. Joe walked over and stood behind his father as they stared out the window, watching his giant of a second son have a tug of war with a small girl and her huge black dog and protector.

"Come, Black Knight take the rope. Yes, just like this and now PULL!" bellowed Sara. She pulled with all her force, as did Black Knight, but they didn't stand a chance against Hoss. He dragged them across the yard and then suddenly released his grip. Sara fell to the seat of her trousers and Black Knight nearly flipped over.

"OW! That was mean." She complained and stood up, rubbing her butt.

"Sorry Lambkin." Hoss chuckled not sounding very sorry at all.

"GET HIM!" She yelled and jumped at him. Landing on his big padded belly she wrapped her legs around the big man's waist. Hoss did her the favor and fell on his back. Black Knight immediately joined in and started a licking assault on Hoss face, while Sara sat on Hoss's chest and tickled him.

"I couldn't imagine life without her, could you?" Little Joe asked, giggling while he watched the scene in front of him.

"Neither could I son. Neither could I." Ben chuckled.

Hoss laughter was filling the air. He pushed Black Knight away with one arm and grabbed Sara with the other. He held her in front of the dog which immediately started to lick her instead.

"Nooo! Stop it Black Knight!" She giggled.

"Where's Sara Black Knight? Where's she?" Hoss encouraged the hound and started to tickle her too.

"Nooooo! I can't breathe anymore! I can't breeeaaaathe!" Hoss stood up and scooped his little niece up in a hug. Slowly her laughter started to abate and she gasped for air while he patted her back.

"Come on Lambkin. I think we both need a bath." He still chuckled, while he hoisted the little girl over his shoulder and went into the bathhouse.

"We really needed a child in our family." Ben sighed, and then continued his chess match with Joe, but this time he was easily distracted and Joe won.

After twenty minutes Sara and Hoss came inside. Sara was wrapped in a big towel.

"Go and dress yourself Little One. Dinner is ready." Ben said without looking up from his book.

"Yes." She headed up and came a few seconds later down again wearing her nightshirt. She snuggled up in Ben's lap and gave him a hug.

"Happy huh?"

"Yes." She kissed his cheek. "You're itchy." She complained and rubbed her lips with the sleeve.

"When's dad coming home?"

"I don't know. He has to help the Indians." Ben answered.

"Aren't they dangerous?"

"No, they're our friends, but now let us eat." He lifted her up and placed her on the chair next to him.

The dinner passed without any incidents, except that Sara was trying to feed Black Knight her vegetables.

As she had helped clear the table little Joe picked her up and took her up to bed.

"It's not even seven." She whined.

"I know, but we've made a deal, Shorty, so stay out of trouble." He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_**Sara's POV**_

I was feeling guilty. Little Joe was willing to help me and I took advantage of him. If I got caught he would be very disappointed in me.

"You won't be caught." I whispered quietly, but I couldn't convince myself.

Suddenly I heard upset voices from downstairs. I sneaked out and sat down on the stairs trying to listen to the conversation. It was Dad, Joe and Ben.

"She got into another fight? After I especially told her not to!" Adam growled. I winced at the sound of his voice. He was sounding angry.

"She was crying and the others had picked on her, because she was afraid of the thunder, Adam. She cried when she told me the story." Little Joe replied.

"I hope you didn't fall for that trick. I love Sara, but this little girl is a con artist, just like you were at that age."

"Adam. I think Sara has learned her lesson. She promised to stay out of trouble for the next week."

"I hope so then otherwise our little lady will be having a very serious conversation with me."

Now, for the first time, since the thunder, I was a bit afraid. I actually thought of the consequences of my plan. If I got caught I would certainly get a spanking. And Ben, Little Joe, Hoss and especially Dad would be really disappointed in me.

NO! A little voice inside my head yelled at me. Garrett deserved it, just do it! You won't get caught.

Suddenly I heard someone coming closer to the stairs. I jumped to my feet and tiptoed as quickly as possible back to my room. It was Dad.

As he entered the room I was lying in my bed pretending to sleep.

"Sara?" He asked gently. I turned my face to the wall. He sat down on the bed next to me and stroked my head.

"What do ya want?" I mumbled.

"I know you're pretending, so turn around." He sounded stern, so I quickly flipped over to my back, keeping my bottom out of reach.

"Yes, dad?" I looked up at him trying to look as innocent as possible. His expression softened.

"Stay out of trouble tomorrow, okay Sweetie?" He stroked a curl out of my face.

"Yes, dad." I sat up and crawled up on his lap. As my butt was safe positioned on his lap I asked, "Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head and I let out a relieved sigh.

"You expected to be in trouble, huh?"

I nodded and he caressed my back. "You know there are consequences for breaking the rules, Sara. And even if I don't like I will put you across my knee if I have to. Clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stay out of trouble tomorrow. Good night." He kissed my forehead and put me back to bed.

"Just tomorrow?" I asked sleepily.

Adam chuckled and tucked me in. "You know exactly, what I meant." He kissed my nose. "Sleep tight Sweetheart."

"Good night dad."

_**Next Morning**_

Adam was watching Sara as she yawned and stretched.

"Come now, Sara. Breakfast is ready."

Sara jumped out of the bed and walked over to her wardrobe. She took out a dress and quickly changed her clothes. Then she came over to him and raised both arms. He took the hint and scooped her up.

"Still tired?" He teased and tickled her tummy. She giggled and pushed his hand away.

"Not anymore."

After the breakfast she raced up to her room again and came back with her schoolbooks.

"You've got everything?"

"Yes, sir." She saluted.

"Good, let's go then."

"No, wait. Little girl forgot lunch pail." Hop Sing called out of the kitchen.

"Oh right."

Hop Sing came out and handed it to her. "Chicken sandwiches. Little girls favorite."

"Thanks." Said Sara and hugged him before running out the door.

"A bit over active today isn't she?" Little Joe looked after his niece.

"Yes, indeed." _I wonder if she's planning something_, mused Adam.

Sara came out of the stable with Moci. "COME DAD! I'M WAITING!" she yelled.

Shaking his head Adam went out of the house to his daughter.

_**Sara's POV**_

I was nearly jumping up and down from excitement. Now I would get even with Garrett. I just had to be early, then everything would be fine. The snake was safely locked away in my treasure box. After all I didn't want it to get hurt. And the box was safely hidden in Moci's little saddlebag together with my schoolbooks.

As we reached the schoolyard I hugged Dad good-bye and jumped out of the saddle.

I saluted to his usual "behave" and went then straight to the school building carrying the saddlebag where I had hidden the box with the snake. Miss Evans was already there. I nearly cheered as I spotted Kylie. She was also a part of my plan, but only if she agreed of course.

I ran over to her and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Did you get into trouble for fighting?" She asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "I got off easy with little Joe's help. Just had to clean the barn and go earlier to bed. That was all."

"Good. It wasn't your fault anyway. I want to get even with Garrett for this. It was mean how he threatened you yesterday."

I agreed, but looked at her a bit curious. I had never seen this side of her before.

"I've already got a plan to get him back but I need your help. It is sure to work with both us. Do you wanna hear?"

I whispered into her ear. Kylie nodded. I told her everything that she had to do and handed her the box.

"Good." She had an evil smile on her face. "I can't wait to see his face."

"Go on. You know it's not poisonous and you're always the first one in the classroom and hide the box in my table, when you're finished. Then no one is able to blame you." I said rushing her to hurry as I could see through the window that Miss Evans was looking at the time.

Kylie limped inside, but I stayed in my place. Ten minutes later Miss Evans came outside.

"Children! Lessons starts! Come in."

We all raced inside, well except Kylie. I just had to see Garrett's expression when he opened his desk. He always put his lunch pail in there. I was first to enter the classroom.

I sat down watching Garrett carefully. He chatted with some of his friends and threw glances in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at him. He took a threatening step towards me and I stood up, beckoning him to me. Of course we wouldn't start a fight in the classroom, but teasing was allowed, well as long as you didn't get caught.

We returned to our seats as soon as Miss Evans stepped into the classroom and the lessons started.

"Alright children. Take out your slates."

All of us opened our desks. I looked over to Garrett. He had frozen. His face just stared in fear. I looked down and noticed a wet spot starting to grow down the front of his pants. Then he let out a loud ear piercing scream and fell backwards off the chair. The desk lid shut with a loud bang. I was concerned for the snake. I didn't want it to get hurt.

"A s-s-s-s-s-snake." He stuttered.

All the children around him started to scream and ran out of the classroom. Ops! I hadn't intended it to get that much attention. No one listened to Miss Evans, who tried to calm every one down. However, I and Kylie remained calm. Firstly Kylie wasn't able to run and secondly she knew the snake wasn't poisonous. I had taken the opportunity to put my treasure box into the saddlebag again.

Garrett was still lying on the ground and staring at his desk. Miss Evans helped him up and led him away from the desk.

"Sara." Miss Evans turned around to me and I gulped. Did she suspect me? "I'm very proud of you for being so brave and stay close to your friend, but now I'd like you to go out. I'll kill the snake."

"No, you can't do that!" I exclaimed.

She frowned. "Why?"

"I think it's mean to kill animals if you don't intend to eat them, I mean you know for food ifin you're hungry."

"She put it in my desk!" Garrett suddenly yelled.

I shook my head. "You're lying! I would never let an innocent animal close to you! You would just kill it!" I yelled back and I was telling the truth. It had been Kylie who put the snake there.

"Be quiet! Both of you!" Miss Evans ordered and then said more gently. "Sara, I don't want you to put yourself in any risks. Here take this stick and open the desk with it."

"Thank you Ma'am." I beamed at her and she replied with a small smile. I carefully opened the desk. The snake immediately crawled out. It fell to the ground and I pinned it to the ground with the stick, carefully not to hurt it.

"It's not poisonous, Miss Evans. I recognize it. I ate one once."

"WHAT?"

I shrugged. "I was very hungry and didn't have another choice. It bit me and I didn't get sick. I'll take it." I grabbed it by the neck and carried it to my desk.

"Kylie, I'm sorry, but I have to use your present as a cage for it. I don't want to release it in the city and get into trouble." I apologized and took out the box of my saddlebag. I winked at Kylie and she winked back.

"Oh… Uhm doesn't matter. You can give it to me tomorrow."

"Thanks." I put the snake into the box and tied it carefully up.

"You can go home and change your clothes Garrett." Miss Evans said. The boy nodded and ran out. His face was all red. I really had to try hard to not start laughing.

"You two can wait here. I'll go and get the other children."

Suddenly Kylie grabbed my arm and dragged me towards her. "Are you nuts? Why didn't you put it out? Now she's suspect something." She whispered.

I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear. "There is no way we could get into trouble for this."

As the other children had entered the room again and sat down. Miss Evans tried to calm the excited chatter.

"The snake is gone. And it was harmless. Sara caught it." The boys looked at me in awe. They seemed to have forgotten what had happened yesterday.

"Now, we can continue with our lessons."

Garrett came back half an hour later. I smirked at him and he just glared back. We had showed him up and no doubt he would want revenge, but we were safe at least for today.

As Miss Evans dismissed us for the lunch break Garrett stayed in the room. He wanted to talk with Miss Evans. I didn't care. We had gotten our revenge and were perfectly fine with that.

Kylie and I were sitting on a bench when we saw Garrett coming out. Some children laughed at him, but stopped immediately as he threatened to hit them. I didn't interfere. I didn't want to get in trouble after such a perfect prank. Then he walked over to his friends and afterwards to his little sister. First she shook her head, but as he raised his hand she quickly nodded.

Now, I got suspicious. What did he plan? I shrugged my shoulders. It would certainly happen next week, maybe, but not today.

Kylie and I were talking about what we would do on the weekend. I told her everything about the ride Adam was planning to take with me.

"We will ride to Lake Tahoe and there he will teach me how to swim. And we will angle for fish and then we will grill them on an open fire. It will be great."

Kylie looked a bit envious.

"Do you wanna come with us? You can ride on Moci with me. That would be great!"

"Oh no, I don't want to be in the way." She turned away from me and I recognized she was close to tears.

"Kylie, I promise you, you won't be in the way. It will be great. Come on now, please."

She looked up.

"Do you really want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend!"

"Thanks. I… I better go inside." She said. I followed her. I somehow felt she didn't want to be alone.

"We can come for you, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yes." We both sat down and remained quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. We both just enjoyed the presence of the other.

Miss Evans called in the children and came into the classroom. She bent down to open a drawer on her desk and jumped back with a loud scream. All of the class jumped.

"A snake! A giant snake!" She whispered and pointed against the drawer.

"Sara and Kylie put it in there Miss Evans." Sheryl suddenly said.

My eyes grew wide. He hadn't… I turned around to Garrett and saw how he was smirking, but his expression quickly changed as Miss Evan's looked around in the classroom.

"Did anyone else see them?" She asked not quite believing Sheryl. Three hands were raised. Gayle, Veronica and Michael. They were all friends to Sheryl and Garrett.

"Did you see Sara and Kylie put this snake in my desk?" Miss Evans asked again.

"Yes, Ma'am and I heard Sara say that she now would get even with you because of the note you sent home yesterday."

Miss Lorraine Evans eyes grew dark with anger.

"Open the box Sara."

"I…"

"I said open the box." She didn't raise her voice, but I knew this was my last chance. I reached down in the saddlebag and pulled out the small box I had put the snake in. Miss Evans was standing next to me as I carefully opened the box. It was empty. I was in sooo much trouble. BIG TROUBLE.

"You two will get a note for your parents. But for now you will spend the rest of the afternoon writing this sentence: I will not pull any pranks on my teacher or on my classmates. And you will come here on Saturday morning and white wash the fence around the entire schoolyard."

We both just remained on our places too shocked about saying anything. I could only think about one thing.

Dad would be absolutely livid.

Then my butt immediately started to tingle.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Pleeeeaaaase Review.**

**TBC. **


	6. Storms, fights and revenge Part 2

****

Again a great thank to Gaben who corrected this chapter with, as I think, a lot of patient and upgraded it a lot.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Storms, fights and revenge part 2**_

_**Sara's POV**_

Kylie and I spent the rest of the afternoon writing the same phrase over and over. As the lessons were finished Miss Evan's beckoned us to her. She handed us both a note. I slid it in my pocket.

"I want this signed and returned tomorrow, when you come and wash the fence around the schoolyard. Clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Kylie said politely.

I just grumbled something.

"Sara!"

"Yes Ma'am." I replied sullenly. Miss Evans sighed then dismissed us.

Dad was already waiting for me outside. He didn't say a word, just motioned for me to mount Moci. His stare followed me all the way as I walked to him while he held my horse. He still didn't say anything as he helped me up into the saddle, none to gently I might add. Once up in Moci's saddle, dad kept the reins in his hands.

"Dad, you can give them to me. I can ride by myself." I reached out for them. He shook his head and hoisted himself up on Sport's back, leading me all the way home like some State Marshall and his prisoner. During the whole ride he stayed quiet and by the time we reached the Ponderosa I was practically jumping out of my skin. I wasn't able to sit still, but Dad stayed quiet, even as he helped me out of the saddle in the stable. As my feet touched the ground I wanted to run, but dad kept a firm grip around my arm.

"Well what have you to say for yourself?" He asked with a firm voice.

"Nuffin." I quickly replied and tried to break from his grip.

"Why are you acting like a scared pup then? What have you done?"

"I… I… don't… know." I looked up at him. He turned me sideways and swatted my behind.

"OW! Daaad! I haven't done anything!" I whined and rubbed at the sting. He smacked me again. "OOOW!" My hand didn't offer any protection at all. Dad's hand was just too big.

"That was for the lie. Now tell me the truth young lady!" He ordered sternly.

I didn't like the young lady part at all. He always used it when he was disappointed or angry. I turned around so my butt was out of swatting range.

"Promise me not to be mad." I demanded. I wouldn't confess anything until I had heard the promise. He turned me sideways again and raised his hand.

"Here!" I squealed before he could swat me again and handed him the letter. He took it and released his grip on my arm. I made a dash for the door and ran into the house Adam close behind me. I managed to slam the door in front of his nose and ran into the big room. I spotted Ben sitting in the red chair and jumped on his lap.

"Save me! Daddy is gonna kill me!" I pleaded. He stroked my head and pulled me into a hug, just as Adam stormed into the room and saw how I was sitting on Ben's lap. He sat down in the blue chair and never took his eyes off me. I watched him as he read the letter. His eyes were dark with anger. I gulped and hid my face in Ben's chest.

I could hear him coming closer and I whimpered. I was afraid. I had never seen him that angry. I quickly covered my butt with both hands and waited for him to take me out of Ben's arms, but he just put a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Sara, I'm very disappointed in you. You promised us yesterday that you hadn't planned anything, yet today you put a snake in Miss Evans desk. That wasn't just naughty, Sara that was spiteful. Now, I want you to put your nightshirt on then you're going to stand in the corner until I'm back, clear?"

Tears trickled down my face as he had finished his lecture. He hadn't yelled at me. He had said everything in calm voice, but he had sounded so disappointed.

"Yes sir." I sniffled and crawled off Ben's lap. I ran up to my room and quickly changed my clothes. Afterwards I went back to the big room and stood in the corner next to the hearth. Then I started to cry. I had made Adam disappointed not angry. That was worse. I couldn't stop the sobs as they escaped my throat. I sat down on the ground and hid my face in my hands.

_**A few minutes later**_

As Adam entered the big room again he was met by a pathetic scene. Sara was sitting in the corner and sobs were shaking her whole body. The rest of his anger disappeared.

"Sara, come here." He ordered gently. She stood up and walked over to him. He sat down on a chair and put both hands on her waist, in the case she wanted to run away. He waited until she had calmed down enough to speak again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Tell me what happened today."

"I…" She stopped and shuffled nervously her feet.

"Sara," he lifted her chin gently, but spoke firmly, "tell it to me now!"

"I… I… didn't put the snake in Miss Evans desk, that was Garrett. I put the snake in Garrett's desk." She replied sheepishly.

Still holding her chin with two fingers, he looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me young lady. You're already in serious trouble. And if I recognize any sign of a lie, your getting this spanking on your bare bottom and another one every night for a week." He said sternly. Tears welled up in her eyes again and Adam nearly relented. He felt bad threatening her like this, but he needed the truth.

A little gentler this time he asked, "now tell me the whole story!"

"It was Garrett who put the snake in Miss Evans desk. I put in his desk before and made him wet his pants." At this point Sara grinned. Adam squeezed her chin lightly to get her attention again and she quickly continued her story. "I caught the snake yesterday on the way home and I hid it in my treasure box. And in the morning I put it in the saddlebag as I went out to the stable. I put it in Garrett's desk and caught it afterwards again. And in the lunch break he put it in Miss Evans' desk to get me and Kylie into trouble."

He released her chin and looked at her; Sara was pretty much telling the truth, he knew that, but something was not quite right, he was sure she was lying about one point of the story. Then it struck him.

"Sara? Why would Garrett want to get Kylie into trouble?

Sara forced her chin down, it didn't get very far but the pressure of it in Adams hand pretty much confirmed his suspicions, "Did Kylie put the snake in Garrett's desk?"

Sara lowered her gaze and shook her head. She could feel Adam's anger rise again, and she deep down knew why; she had talked her friend into helping her with the prank.

"Verbal answers!" Lifting her chin again and looked into her eyes.

"N… no." She nervously twisted her fingers. He knew immediately that she was lying. He turned her sideways and added a short sharp swat to her behind. She yelped and threw her hands back.

"I mean YES, yes sir. But I didn't talk her into doing it. I just asked for her help, but Garrett just wanted to get her into trouble because he's an ass."

SWAT. "OW!"

"Watch your language young lady." He warned. She looked up at him with tear-filled green eyes, while she was rubbing her butt trying to relieve the sting. She looked so pathetic, that his heart nearly melted, but he knew he had to stay firm with her otherwise this mess wouldn't be cleared up and she most likely would get into trouble again.

"Did you trick little Joe yesterday?" He continued the questioning.

"No, sir. I just wanted to get away from the spanking."

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. She was telling the truth, there was no doubt.

"Dad?" She asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I… I…" She stopped and looked down on the ground again.

Again he lifted her head up. "I'm very proud of you Sara. Not many kids have the courage to tell the truth and you're not getting a spanking every night for a week because of the lie. You just wanted to protect your friend, I understand that. But, from now on I better not catch you lying again. Is that clear?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "That means no spanking?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Just not one every night for a week. Nice try." He lifted her up and placed her across his knees.

"No, daddy, please! I'll be good!" She begged.

He hardened his heart for her pleas. "Sara you are getting this spanking for putting a snake in Garrett's desk", he replied and let the first swat fall.

Sara yelped and threw her hand back, "Well, he deserved it!" Adding a kick to punctuate her anger.

Adam caught her hand and kept it in a firm grip and landed the next swat. "And you deserve this," adding yet another sharp smack.

Sara started to cry and tried to wriggle and buck herself off his knees, but Adam had a good hold around her waist and she didn't stand a chance of getting away. By the time Adam was finished, Sara was sobbing.

_**Sara's POV**_

I didn't realize that dad was finished until he lifted me up and placed me in front of him. I immediately threw my hands back and started to rub my very sore behind. Dad's hand was as hard as I had remembered. The prank hadn't been worth it, but I would never admit that in front of Garrett. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and gently caressed my hair.

"A…are yo…u sti…still m…mad?" I asked hiccupping. He shook his head, picked me up and placed me on his lap. I turned further in to him, trying to take some pressure away from my behind and of course I also wanted to bury my head into dad chest and say I was sorry, but all I could do was cry.

"Shhhh. It's over Sweetie, it's over. Shhh." He soothed and started to rub circles on my back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, then took a big breath and looked at him. Then like a big ole baby I jist started cryin' again. I couldn't help it.

"I know you are Sweetie." He stood up supporting my behind with one arm and continued to rub my back with the other.

"Shhhh, shhhh." He gently rocked me from side to side and slowly my sobs calmed down to sniffles.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"You're forgiven." He sat down in the big red chair in front of the hearth cradling me on his lap. I snuggled deep into his embrace and enjoyed the cuddle to the full. He stroked gently my head.

"You know how much I hate doing this Sweetheart?"

I nodded.

Hop Sing came into the room. "Dinner is ready Mista Adam."

"Thank you Hop Sing, we're coming." He placed me on my own feet again.

"Daddy? Can I get a pillow?"

"Sure you can Sweetie." I ran up to my room, took my pillow and ran down again. I sat down next to dad, but winced as my butt made contact with surface. The pillow did help of course, but it still stung a bit. I wriggled around trying to find a position where the stinging would stop. I heard Ben chuckle.

"It's not funny. It's stinging." I complained angrily.

"Well you deserved it." He replied.

Suddenly Dad stood me up again and sat down on the chair. He put the pillow on his lap and lifted me up again, placing me on his lap.

"Much better." I sighed. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

Hop Sing put a lot of food on a plate and handed it to Adam and me.

"You eating for two." He said smiling. I smiled back and grabbed a fork.

The dinner passed uneventful except that Dad and I had a fight for the last piece of meat. I won it of course. Smiling I put it in to my mouth.

He dropped his fork and put his fingertips against my sides.

"No, daddy waiiiiiit." I squealed as he started to tickle me. "STOOOP IIIIIT!" I giggled. He stood up and headed for the stairs carrying me under one arm.

"Bedtime for you Sara."

"Nooo, not yet. Please!" He ignored my begging, carried me up to my room and tucked me down into my bed.

"Sleep tight Sweetheart." He kissed me forehead and I hugged him good-night.

_**Next morning**_

Adam looked at his little girl. Her backside still seemed to be a bit tender by the way she wriggled around on the chair.

"Stop wriggling and eat your breakfast, Sara."

"It's still stinging." She whined.

"It's supposed to, now eat!"

She continued to wriggle but at least she ate her breakfast.

As soon as she was finished he ushered her upstairs again and dressed her in a pair of flap trousers.

"Why do I have to whitewash this dumb fence? You already spanked me." She complained and rubbed her butt for emphasizes.

He stroked her head, "This is the other part of your punishment. So stop complaining."

She pouted and headed back downstairs again pausing at the door so she could throw her puppy dog look, "it's not fair" at him. Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This little girl was surely a handful, but she was adorable and he loved her more than his life. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down.

"Ain't you comin'? If we're late it's your fault."

"I'm coming." Adam turned her around and gave her a gentle tap on her behind, before she ran down again.

"DAD! Can I take Black Knight with me? I want to show him to Kylie." She called.

"Yes, Sweetie. Take him with you. But you won't play with him until you've finished your work."

"Yes, sir." She sighed and headed for the stable.

The ride to Virginia City passed uneventful and as they reached the school, Kylie and Cormac were already waiting for them.

_**Sara's POV**_

I jumped down from Moci's back and ran to Kylie.

"That's Black Knight." I said proudly, before even saying hello and pointed at him. I called his name and he came over.

"He is big? Are you sure he's kind?" She asked worried.

"Of course I am. He won't do anything. Right you big hairy oaf!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He barked and pushed me to the ground. Giggling I pushed him away.

"Not yet Black Knight, daddy said I have to do the work first."

Kylie had gathered her courage and held her hand in front of Black Knights nose. He sniffed at it and then went straight to her and started to lick her face. Kylie tried laughing to push the big dog away. In the end Cormac intervened and picked his girl up.

"That sure is the most affectionate dog I've ever seen." He stated and put his large hand on Black Knights head.

"Yes, he is." Dad replied and came to my side.

"Go to Miss Evans now Sara. I have to talk with Mister O'Brien."

I nodded and Kylie and I went over to the school. Miss Evans was already waiting for us.

"Did your dad spank you?" I asked Kylie anxiously. After all it had been my fault that she had got into trouble.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She shook her head. "You don't have to be. I think it was worth it. Seeing Garrett wetting his pants was priceless."

I stopped too stunned to move for some seconds. Then I hurried to catch up to her again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But my behind is telling me otherwise."

She chuckled. "We just have to whitewash the fence that won't take forever. But I have to apologize to you. I confessed everything to my dad and now he will tell yours. I just couldn't lie to him. I hope you won't get into trouble." She looked sad.

"Ya don't have to be sorry. I confessed everything too. I'm a horrible liar; I just can't lie to my Dad."

Kylie sighed in relief. As we reached Miss Evans we handed her the signed notes and she handed us two buckets filled with the watery white paint and two brushes. We went to the fence and I looked around and groaned. This would take hours.

"Okay, let's do it like this. You take one side and I take the other, okay?" Kylie proposed.

I nodded and jumped over the fence. I dipped the brush into the whitewash and slapped it on the first paling. It went on easily and smoothly, surely I had to come to an end sometime.

_**Later, in front of the schoolyard**_

"So Kylie has already told you everything?" Adam asked and watched his daughter start the cleaning.

Cormac nodded. "I think we should talk to Miss Evans and afterwards have a little chat with Martin Brown."

"Garrett's father?" Adam asked.

Cormac nodded. They headed for the school. Miss Evans was waiting for them inside.

"Miss Evans." Adam took off his hat.

"Good morning. Mister Cartwright, Mister O'Brien, please have a seat." She gestured towards two chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you."

The young teacher nervously twisted her fingers. "I never had such an incident in this school before. But I thought expelling them would be too hard and besides I don't actually believe it was Kylie and Sara who put the snake in my desk, but all the evidence were against them and other students said they had seen them putting the snake in the drawer."

"It's okay Miss. We've found out the truth. Sara and Kylie put the snake in Garrett's desk and afterwards the boy put the snake in your drawer and blamed the girls for it." Cormac stated. "This Garrett is out of control. It seems he's been pickin' on my daughter since she started school, but she never told me until now."

"I'm…" Lorraine tried to interrupt him, but Cormac raised a hand.

"I'm not blaming you Miss Evans. I know you've got a lot of children to look after. I'm blaming this boy's father. He seems not to know his job."

"I agree. We thought of talking with him and we wanted to offer you the opportunity to come with us. Perhaps he will listen to you if everything we try fails." Adam said.

Lorraine nodded. "I'm coming."

All of them stood up and went out. Sara and Kylie were still working, but Black Knight was sitting next to them and was watching them.

"Don't play with him until you're finished, Sara!" Adam reminded.

Sara stood up straight and saluted to him with the brush in her hand. As a result she got whitewash into her forehead. She giggled. Adam shook his head and continued his way.

Cormac guided them to Mister Brown's house, which was just a hundred yards far from the school, and knocked on the door. A small woman opened the door. She had red hair and a pockmarked face.

"Good morning Mrs. Brown. We'd like to have a talk with your husband. Is he at home?"

"Yes, I am." A voice said behind them. All of them spun around and faced the man who had spoken to them.

"You can go inside, Emma." He said to his wife. She nodded and closed the door. "What do you want from me?" he asked turning his hard gaze at Adam.

"We'd like to talk about your son, Garrett. He's been bullying both Sara and Kylie."

"Well, that's your opinion. I've never seen him doing it. All I've seen is that your girl beat him up. TWICE! I had to bring him to the doctor the last time. Something was wrong with his throat. It hurt him when he was breathing." Martin poked Adam with every word he spoke and in the end he was nearly yelling.

Adam gently stepped back, if Martin poked him again he was going to throttle him, to avoid the temptation he stepped back and spoke quietly, "Mr. Brown I didn't know that. I will talk with my daughter about it, but I'd like to talk with you about your son too. Garrett teased Sara, because she was afraid of thunder…"

"Isn't she a bit old to be afraid of a bit thunder?" Martin interrupted him.

Adam nearly growled at the man. How could he be so stubborn? And now he was trying to blame Sara for everything that happened. He fought hard to keep control on his rising anger.

"She got attacked by a wolf when she was six years old. She was alone in the forests. She managed to shoot it, but since then she's terrified of thunder." Adam growled.

"That's no excuse for putting a snake into my son's desk."

"True. And there is s no excuse for Garrett to pick on two small girls!" Adam yelled.

Cormac put a hand on his shoulder and held him back in the case he punched Martin.

"Calm down Adam. It ain't any help if you lose your temper."

Adam ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Mister Brown." He growled sounding like he wanted to shoot this man right now. "But you forget we are talking about CHILDREN, who need both Guidance and understanding."

Martin shook his head. "Well, as it happens, we don't seem to see our children how they really are. We just see them how we want them to be."

Adam was starting to think Martin was finally coming to his senses, until his next remark sent Adam reeling.

"Perhaps you should take a closer look at your girl."

"That's it! You're blaming me for not having any control over my daughter, while your son is the school bully. Picking on children half his size?"

Before Martin could reply the heard a high pitched scream. They all spun around and looked towards the school. They could see Sara lying on the ground holding both hands against her head, while Garrett stood above her with a large stick in his hands and raised it above his head poised to strike. Then a huge black dog jumped over the fence and slammed right into Garrett.

_**A few minutes earlier Sara's POV**_

"Darn! White washing this fence takes forever!" I muttered and dipped the brush in the bucket again. Kylie didn't reply. She was busy with trying to push Black Knight away.

"Black Knight! Stop!" I ordered. If Kylie wasn't able to help me it would take the double time.

"Thanks." She sighed and stretched her back. "He's really affectionate."

I giggled and had to think about the day before yesterday, when I played with Hoss and Black Knight. The tug of war had been wonderful and the wrestling afterwards too.

"Are you enjoying the work Sara?" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Garrett. He had spat out my name, like it was something nasty he ate.

"Not when you're here." I replied and continued to paint the fence. He grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around.

"Bet your daddy whipped your butt yesterday?" He teased.

"Yep, but it was worth every lick. Your face was priceless and even if I'm afraid of thunder, I didn't wet my pants in front of the whole class." I replied smugly.

"I knew you put it in there." He growled.

"Yeah, I did. Your reaction was just great, first screaming like a baby and then wetting your pants like one too. And then your stuttering. A-a-a-a-a s-s-s-s-s-snake." I mocked him.

His face was glowing with anger by now. I turned back to the fence satisfied that that I had shut his mouth for him.

"SARA WATCH OUT!" Kylie yelled.

I spun around and saw how Garrett was swinging a large stick against my head. I tried to raise my arm to dodge it, but I was too slow. The stick hit me against the forehead and I fell to the ground with a loud scream. In the next second something big, black and hairy jumped above me and bumped into Garrett. He fell flat on his back and tried to hit Black Knight with the stick, but he turned his head sideways and bit him on the forearm, then shook his arm in his jaws trying to make him drop the stick.

Garrett screamed in horror and pain.

"No! Black Knight! Don't!" I yelled and then I heard a loud bang. Black Knight yelped, letting go of Garrett's arm. Black Knight turned around and swaggered as he tried to walk over to me, but half way he fell to the ground.

"SARA! Are you alright?" I heard dad call, but I didn't answer. I just had eyes for the red spot growing on Black Knight's side. Carefully I put my hand against it then just as quick dragged it away when I heard him whimper. Shocked I looked at the blood at my fingers. My hand was full of it. FULL! Then I started to scream. My own scream was so loud it rang piercing in my own ears, then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and pleeeeaaaase review!**


	7. Storms, fights and revenge Part 3

_**Gaben helped a great deal with this chapter. We wrote it together. THANK YOU GABEN!**_

_**Hope you all like the chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Storms, fights and revenge part 3**_

Adam had seen Sara pass out. Pushing Martin aside, who still held his gun in the hand; he ran to his daughter and kneeled down next to her. She was pale. With trembling fingers he felt for her pulse and found it strong and steady. He picked her up and looked over to Black Knight. The dog whimpered as and streams of blood came from his wound. Cormac had removed his shirt and was pressing it into the dog's side. Martin was tending to his son, the boy was conscious but in obvious shock. There was no bleeding wound from the dogs attack, but the child clasped his forehand where black Knight had bitten him. Both fathers gathered their children in their arms and headed for Doctor Martin's office. Cormac and Kylie gathered the friend's protective guardian and headed off in the same direction.

Adam looked at the child he carried in his arms. She had a laceration on the forehead where Garrett had hit her, but it didn't look to bad yet, worry filled his entire being. When he reached the doc's house he kicked against the door.

"Doctor Martin! Open the door!" He bellowed.

As soon as the doc opened the door he rushed inside and placed Sara on the bedside. Cormac followed and placed Black Knight on another bed. The dog wasn't whimpering anymore. He had become silent.

Doctor Martin started working immediately. He checked up Sara then he went over to the dog, just as Martin entered the door with a crying Garrett in his arms.

"Take care of my son first!" He ordered.

Paul just threw a quick look at the boys arm, but did not move from the dog's side, "Put the child down on that chair, I will deal with him soon, these two are in much worse shape. Garrett's bite isn't deep. You can help. Clean it out with water and then bandage it." He directed, while working frantically to survey Black Knights injuries.

"I told you to take a look at MY SON, NOT ON THIS DAMN DOG!" He yelled taking a threatening step towards the doctor. Adam grabbed the man's shoulder, spun him around and slammed his fist into the man's jaw knocking him to the ground.

"You will leave doc Martin alone." He growled.

Martin tried to stand up again, but Adam pushed him back to the ground, "Don't try it, or I will definitely lose my temper." He growled.

The man went back to Garrett seated near a table. He grabbed a cloth and quietly began to clean his son's minor injuries.

Sara stirred, regaining consciousness she tried to sit up. "Daddy? Where's Black Knight?" She whimpered. Sara shook and let her head drop. Adam was immediately at her side, cradling her weak body.

"Whoa, there sweetheart, not too fast, don't get up too fast. Now, how do you feel?"

"My head hurts." Sara complained. "But what's wrong with Black Knight?" she asked, again trying to get up.

"No stay still, Sara, Doctor Martin is doing everything he can." Adam assured her. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I want to get to him." She tried to stand up, but Adam held her back.

"No, Sara. Doctor Martin is working. And don't look!" He quickly covered her eyes with a hand as she tried to glance around him.

He heard Paul mutter. "Too much hair. Mister O'Brien hand me the scissors."

Cormac did as he was told. Black Knight suddenly let out a loud yelp of pain. He woke and tried to stand up, but Cormac gently pushed him back on to the bed.

"Thanks." Paul started to cut away the hair around the wound so he had a better sight on it. "It's stuck in a rib." He murmured and grabbed a pair of small tweezers. "Adam, I need your help, grab the dogs jaws. This is going to hurt him, he'll react and I don't want him to injure anyone. Cormac, grab that tourniquet. Tie it around his jaws, but you will still have to hold on to him, both of you."

Both Cormac and Adam sprung into action, Adam stood up, laying Sara down gently, then turning towards her he whispered, "You will look away. I don't want you to see this." Gently he placed a blanket over her head. "Put your hands over your ears." He ordered.

Sara wanted to protest, but closed her mouth as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

Adam and Cormac secured Black Knights jaws and Adam held them tight with both hands. Cormac did his best to keep the upper body of the animal still while Doc martin worked from the other side. The hound growled and Adam had to hold on tight. This dog was huge and was quite a frighten animal when growling. If Adam lost his grip Black Knight would certainly bite him. The hound was out of his senses with pain.

"Do you have a good hold?" Paul asked. Adam nodded. The doc wasted no time. Clamping the now hairless skin out of the way he probed the wound with the long teezers. The dog's reaction was immediate. Black Knight tried to stand up, but Cormac held on to him. Adam felt the muscles in the dog's jaws tightened and he used all his force to keep the mouth shut.

"I feel it." Paul grunted, and gave a light jerk, pulling the bullet out. Black Knight let out a long-drawn whimper, then passed out. As the dog's muscles flagged, Adam released Black Knight's jaws and looked down on his hand. They were white and cramped. Adam hadn't realized just how tight he had been holding the dog.

Meanwhile, Martin had raised himself and watched the operation with interest. He saw how much force Adam had to use to keep the mouth of the dog shut. Watching the drama he soon began to think that maybe he had been wrong. He looked at the scratches on his son's arm and threw another look at Adam's hand.

"Did you see how strong this creature is, Adam? Thank goodness it didn't bite this boy in rage; it could have ripped his arm off." Doctor Paul Martin stated, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I saw it." Martin murmured.

"Excuse me?" Adam looked up.

"I saw it. I need to apologize to you all. The dog just wanted to protect the little girl. It hasn't bitten my son hard. But you have to understand that at the time all I saw was the hound attacking my boy and as I heard him screaming…" He stopped.

"I know." Adam put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I could have easily thought the same thing. Most of all I appreciate you saying that." _Maybe, this man had some sense after all, _he thought.

"But dad…" Garrett tried to intervene.

"You better be quiet. I'll deal with you when we're back home." Martin grunted.

"But…"

Martin lifted his son up and landed one hard swat on the seat of his jeans. "Doctor, I've washed the wound, now perhaps if you can help me with a bandage, I d' will be happy to take him home."

"Good." Paul added some cotton wadding and disinfectant to the small wounds on Garrett's arm and bandaged it. "All done."

"Thanks. Again, please accept my apology. And, unless the doc says it would be harmful to his health, I will be dealing with Garrett severely."

Doc martin rubbed his chin, giving Adam and Cormac a smug wink, "Well, his arm may be a little painful tonight and I could prescribe some powders, but I think a trip to the woodshed before bed may defer the pain more than adequately. Here, I can write that out, recommend the dosage for you if you like."

Martin laughed, "No need for that doc, I have a pretty good idea of the recommended dose. And Mr. Cartwright…"

"Please call me Adam."

"And, Adam, Cormac … I assure you if I find out that my boy is picking on your daughters again, he will get more than double the recommended dose." He threw an angry glare at Garrett, who gulped then paled as he father dragged him out the door.

Doctor Martin went to get some more bandages for Sara's head. The wound had stopped bleeding and thankfully didn't need stitches.

Sara had sat up again and watched Black Knight labored breath. The doctor had removed the stitches and bandaged the dogs stomach wound.

Black Knight?" Sara whispered. She jumped from the bed and walked over to the table where Black Knight had been operated on. She carefully touched the dog's side. Black Knight woke up whimpering. He growled and tried to stand up, but was too weak. Adam wanted to put a hand on the dog's head, but he snapped at him.

"No, Black Knight. It's daddy. Don't you recognize him?" Before Adam could stop her she put her forehead against his. Adam heart jumped and he quickly reached out to jerk her away from Black Knight, fully expecting the dog to bite her. But all Black Knight did was lick Sara's nose. He was totally calm around her.

Tears started to trickle down her face again. "You can't die Black Knight! I don't allow you to die." She ordered. "We belong together. Like I belong to daddy. You're like my big brother."

Adam went to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed uncontrollably. He picked her up and gently rocked her from side to side.

Doctor Martin came into the room again and tried to bandage Sara's wound, as she sat on her father's lap. Adam who was trying to soothe the girl was drenched in tears. Paul tapped her on the shoulder, "Come on Little one, let me put a bandage on your head."

Sara, refused, shaking her head, she continued to bury her face in her father's chest.

Paul didn't relent, "You're going to open up your wound again if we don't bandage it, besides Black Knight has a bandage, look you'll be more twins than brother and sister. "

"Come on Sara, show how brave you are, as brave as your Black Knight." Coaxed Adam.

Sara sat up and Paul bandaged her head.

"Is Black Knight going to be alright Doctor Paul? He is not going to die is he?"

"If he is a brave as you, Sara he will probably be just fine."

Adam gave the Doctor a pointed look, and let Sara down to go to the dog, who had once again drifted off to sleep. "Doc, what are you doing, Please don't give her false hope"

"There is no such thing Adam, Hope is Hope."

"Okay, Paul can we borrow your wagon? We'll bring it back tomorrow."

"Sure you can, but, Adam… the dog… if he survives the night. He's going to be alright. Otherwise…."

Sara looked up at the doctor before he could finish his statement. She again burst into tears and dropped her face in the large velvet mug of her Black Knight.

"And Adam," called Doctor Martin, "Sara may have a serious concussion, so watch her, if she becomes sick or dizzy or suddenly very sleepy, bring her straight back."

Adam picked Sara up, "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you both home. Thanks for everything, Paul. Mister O'Brien, could you carry out Black Knight to the wagon?"

"Yes, sure I can." Cormac lifted up the dog and went outside. Adam and Sara followed.

_**Sara's POV **_

Dad held me on his lap and yanked at the reins on the wagon. The team gently pulled out and headed and a light pace towards home. It was like they knew Black Knight was sick. Black Knight whimpered a little at first then he stayed quiet.

"Everything is my fault." I sobbed.

Dad looked down on me. "Where did you get that idea?"

"If I hadn't pulled that prank on Garrett, I'd never had to whitewash the fence and I'd never taken Black Knight into town. He wouldn't have got shot if I hadn't pulled the prank. It's my fault if he dies." I buried my face in dad's chest.

"Sara!" He spoke firmly and released himself out of my grip. "I don't want to hear that again. It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. Is that clear?"

I shook my head. It was my fault, I knew it.

Dad sighed and placed me next to him. I didn't want that. I tried to crawl back on his lap. I wanted to be close to him. Dad let me in and put an arm around me.

"Sara, listen to me. It wasn't your fault Black Knight got shot. And it wasn't Garrett's father's fault either. He thought Black Knight was hurting his son. It was certainly your fault that Garrett was mad at you, but Both Kylie and You paid the price of that bad decision. You know some people are the cause of their own bad Luck. Garrett was the cause of his. He teased you and Kylie and then tried to hurt you. He would have tried to hurt you no matter whether it was today or another day, because he held a grudge. That's a bad thing Sara. But, I'm thankful Black Knight was there. He protected you. I'm sorry that he is hurt. And I don't think Garrett will be hurting or picking on anyone again. But sometimes bad things happen to good people and it's really no one's fault. Sometimes people are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But there is one thing I do know, and that Black Knight getting shot is not yours or Kylie's fault.

"Okay. But I still think it's partly Garrett's fault and his dad'" I sniffled and wiped tears away with my sleeve.

"I told you can't blame Garrett's dad for thinking Black Knight was attacking His boy. He was only protecting him."

"I ain't blamin' him for that, but if Garrett had had a few more trips to the woodshed and had his ass set on fire like you would done to mine for fighting and picking on people then the whole bad thing wouldn't have happened in the first place. His boy wouldn't go picking on little kids."

"You know, and I'll overlook the cuss word you used, but that is a pretty smart summation young lady."

"What cuss word…oh…what's summation?"

"Clearing everything up. In short, your right in short. Try not to worry I'm sure Black Knight will be alright by tomorrow." He said, looking away before I could study his eyes.

He wasn't sure of it. I knew it and he didn't want me to blame him for lying to me. I crawled back up on his lap hugging him tightly. "I know, you're not sure daddy, you don't have to lie to me." I assured him trying to smother my sobs.

Dad kissed the top of my head, "Sometimes I think you can read my mind, Sweetheart."

Back home Hoss came out to meet us and Adam quickly told him the whole story. Hoss went to Black Knight and picked him up carrying him to the barn.

"NOOOO! HE HAS TO BE INSIDE!" I screamed and tried to jump down from the wagon, but dad held me back.

"No, Sara. Right now he needs to rest and the best place for this is the barn where no people are around him."

"No, let me go!" I bucked, twisted and kicked my legs in an effort to get off Dad's lap.

"Sara, stop it!"

I bit him in the hand. Dad yelped but probably more out of surprise than out of pain. Then he applied a sharp swat to my bottom. This time I yelped. I let go of his hands and threw both hands back trying to rub the sting away.

"Sara, I know you're worried, but that gives you no right to bite me." He scolded.

Tears welled up in my eyes again. Now I had made dad angry too. Sighing he pulled me into a hug and I didn't hold back the sobs anymore. He stood up, carried me into the house and sat down in the big red chair cradling me on his lap.

"Shhhhhh. Hushhhh Sara. Hushhhh." Dad soothed.

Hop Sing came into the room. "Dinner ready Mista Adam."

"Thanks, we're coming."

"I'm not hungry", I sulked.

"I want you to try and eat a little", said dad. He held my hand and led me to the table. Dinner was very quiet. I didn't talk and no one tried to start a conversation either. I kept looking to the door. Uncle Hoss looked up at me.

"Stop worrying Lambkins, he is warm and resting. As soon as I'm finished here I will go back to him."

Dad picked me up again, "Come on I think that is what you should be doing also."

Dad headed for the stairs, but I wasn't tired and I wanted to see Black Knight, "No. I want to go to Black Knight. I WANT BLACK KNIGHT! I don't wanna go to bed. LEMME GO!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but he had me in a good grip under his arm, carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

"Sara, stop struggling!" He ordered firmly. "You need to get some sleep."

"NO!" I shouted adding a kick to punctuate my anger.

"SARA, NOW!" He growled.

I settled down, but pouting I crossed my arms.

One inside my room Dad helped me into my nightdress and tucked me into bed. I turned away and stuck my head under my pillow so he couldn't see me get angry and cry. I just mumble to myself, saying he was mean, and bossy and that Black Knight needs me and that I was never gonna talk to dad again.

Dad sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"Sara, we're all worried about Black Knight, but it won't help if you exhaust yourself. Just try to get some sleep now. Okay?" He bent down and tried to kiss my face, but I didn't let him. I didn't want to hug him good-night. He didn't let me go to Black Knight. "Good night Sweetheart. Love you." He said and stood up.

He sounded hurt and suddenly I felt guilty. "Daddy wait!" I stood up and ran over to him hugging his waist. "I love you too, but I'm so afraid."

Dad picked me up. "I know you are Sweetheart, but you still have to get some sleep."

"But I can't sleep."

"Sara."

"Okay, but can you stay with me until I've fallen asleep?" I asked playing with one of the buttons of his shirt.

"Sure I can." He sat down on the bed and held cradled me. He gently started to rock me to sleep all the while singing a lullaby.

_**A few hours later downstairs**_

Hoss had headed into the kitchen for his third cup of coffee. He had been with Black Knight since supper time. The dog had not got any worse. His heavy panting had ceased which had been a good sign, but he had still not woken up. He heard someone tiptoe down the stairs. He peered out of the kitchen and spotted his little niece Sara sneaking out of the house. She held her blanket in her hands. Going to the window, he watched her struggle with the large blanked to open the doors of the barn.

_Poor little thing._ He thought and gulped the last of his coffee. _Best to get Adam_

_**Sara's POV inside the barn**_

I laid down next to Black Knight putting the blanked around us. He whimpered in his sleep.

"Shhh. Stay still Black Knight. Stay still, then everything will be alright." I whispered with tears in my eyes. I put one hand on his head and gently caressing one of his ears knowing how much he liked that.

"You have to stay alive. You hear? You can't just die from a bullet; you're too strong for that. You're a Cartwright now, just like me and you're a fighter. You fought for me against Garrett and made him drop the stick." The tears were now streaming down my face and I tried with all my force to steady my voice.

"You havta stay alive Black Knight. You're a part of this family. You can't just leave me alone. Please don't die. I will do everything for you. I will stop trying to feed you all my vegetables and give you the meat instead. I will let you sleep in my bed, even if dad doesn't allow it. I will… I will…" Sobbing and disable to continue I buried my face in his soft and warm fur.

"Please don't die Black Knight."

Black Knight whimpered and tried to move. He started breathing funning, like a growling sort of breathing. And then he stopped.

I got scared, "Promise me not to die….. BLACK KNIGHT?"

_**Inside the house**_

"Hey Adam. Wake up. Ya little daughter is in the barn."

"What?" Adam jumped out of the bed and quickly got himself dressed. Hoss went to wake up the rest of the family, while Adam ran down to the barn.

Adam heard her already crying. He pushed up the door and went to the pair who were lying in the hay. Sara looked up at him and he picked her up. Sobbing she clung to him.

"Black Knight is going to be alright Sara. I promise. Shhhh." He soothed as he sat at down on a footstool and cradled his little daughter on his lap. He closed his eyes trying to stop his own tears so as not to upset Sara more.

"But daddy, he sounds funny and he won't wake up." Sara got off Adam's lap and bent down next to Black Knight, she layed down and buried he face against the dog. "Do you think Black Knight will go to heaven daddy, do you think your lord will look after him for me." She cried.

Adam didn't see Ben, Little Joe, Hoss and Hop Sing standing at the entrance of the barn and watching them. Hoss and Hop Sing were both crying openly. Little Joe and Ben had both watery eyes, but weren't crying. Hoss was worried, he too thought the dog may have died and wanted to go to him, but Ben held him back, silently indicating that Adam would be best to handle this one.

Sara turned her head back to her beloved hound and kissed him on his still wet nose. Adam started to bend down, preparing himself mentally, ready to cope with the emotional trauma his little girl was going to have to face.

Before he could say anything profound or fitting, Black Knight returned Sara's kiss with a gentle flick of his tongue and wet kiss of his own.

"Did you see that daddy he kissed me goodbye, his nose is wet and his tongue is all slobby but he kissed me goodbye."

Adam smiled and then crouched next to Sara and Black knight, "Sara honey? I don't think he's saying goodbye I think he's saying, hello."

"Huh?"

Adam called Hoss over. As soon as he looked at Black Knight he smiled from ear to ear and rested his big gentle hand on Black Knights tummy, "A wet nose is a good sign, honey, and he's breathing real good now lambkin's , here you feel… Go on now, here …" Hoss took Sara's hand and placed it on the dog's body.

"He's warm Hoss and I can feel his tummy going up and down."

Black Knight suddenly sat up, he tried to stand, but whimpered a little, "Easy there big fella", soothed Hoss.

"Black Knight? Daddy? DADDY HE'S ALRIGHT. He's GOOD! See DADDY HE'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!"

Adam looked straight into Black Knights eyes who was now licking Sara's hands. Then the dog made a little jump trying to snuggle in closer to all three, alternating licks between Adam's and Sara's face.

Hoss laughed, "Guess he can't decide which one of you tastes better."

Laughter rose from the crowd at the doorway. They all moved in close as Adam and Hoss stood up and circled the hugging scene happening at their feet.

Adam watched the pair then bent down and wrapped them both into the strongest hug he could muster.

"Don't ever scare my daughter like this again." said Adam in a mock scold at the dog. Black Knight tried to nestle tighter up to him and Sara and pushed them over. Laughing they fell into the hay. Having both a girl and a huge black dog upon him, Adam wasn't able to move, but it didn't bother him.

Ben looked down, "Shall I take one of these kids away, Adam?" He asked smiling with tears of joy and laughter trickling down his face.

"No, if you do that, I'll shoot you. I'm perfectly fine where I am." Adam kissed Sara on the top of the head, then stayed there a while longer resting his face against her small face and warm tears, "I love you two." He whispered to both dog and child.

"Love you too daddy." Sara whispered back.

Black Knights answer was a large wet dog smack to the middle of Adam's face.

* * *

**The next chapter will take a looong time to appear. I don't have any ideas and I have to finish the NCIS-story I started on. So IF any of you have an idea free feel to PM me and pleeeeaaase review this chapter.**

**TBC. **


	8. Introducing Sara Elizabeth Cartwright

**A huge shoutout to Gaben who helped me a great deal with this chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but now I've got some ideas to continue it.**

* * *

**Introducing Sara Elizabeth Cartwright**

Yawning and stretching, Sara slowly sat up in the bed. When she had finished rubbing her eyes she dropped her hands in her lap and took another big yawn which then transformed into her signature huge grin when she looked up and spotted her dad.

"You look like a cat when you wake up." Adam teased, ruffling her hair.

She slapped his hand away and crawled over to him. "That's just because ya wake me up so early." She grumbled.

Adam laughed to himself then picked her up and sat her down on his lap. "So how has my little princess slept?" He asked rubbing her back.

Sara let out a deep sigh, snuggled closer to him and leaned back on his arm. Her eyelids were still heavy and she dozed off again. "Nogud." She mumbled sleepily and put her thumb into her mouth.

Adam sighed. He had tried to break her off this habit, but the eight year old still sucked her thumb when she was sleepy. Gently he sat her upright on his lap, took her hand and plucked the thumb from her mouth.

"Why didn't you sleep good? Bad dream?"

"No, jist didn't sleep well. I was worried about Black Knight."

Adam let out another deep drawn sigh. "He's getting better with every day Sweetheart. But it just takes some time until he's completely healthy again."

It had been one week since Black Knight had gotten shot. The wound healed properly, but the dog still whimpered with the pain from time to time.

"Next time, if you can't sleep come get me, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

"Come on let's get you dressed. It's the weekend and you don't want to sleep the whole time do you?"

"Of course not!" She slid off his lap and stood in front of him. "See I'm all awaaaaaake." She finished the sentence with her biggest yawn yet.

"Hmmm, so I see. I know how to wake up sleepy little girls a little faster." With this words Adam grabbed her and started a tickle-assault. Giggling she tried to slap his hands away.

"Are you awake now?"

"NOOOO!" She managed to get out between her giggles. He increased his tickling attack then he scooped her up and tipped her upside down causing her to squeal with delight. "Let me go daddy. I gotta get dressed."

Chuckling he sat Sara down on her feet and stroked her head. She had completely changed since the first time he had met her. Now she looked and behaved like a child of her age. He spun her around and gave her a playful swat as she ran towards the wardrobe.

"Don't take too long. Breakfast's nearly finished."

"Yes sir!" She mock saluted in his direction and quickly dressed herself in a pair of flap trousers. Adam waited for her and ushered her down when she was finished. Black Knight came fawning to the stairs to greet them. He still limped badly, but Sara was relieved that he at least looked better.

"Good morning!" Sara knelt down in front of him and let him lick her face. She was just about to wrap her arms around him when she remembered that he hadn't completely healed yet. "You should get well again. I miss hugging ya." She scratched his ears and headed for the table.

"Oh no you don't. First you'll wash up." Adam twirled her around and prodded her towards the kitchen.

Adam had promised to take Sara to the Founder's Day Fair, but she seemed somehow distracted. Normally she would have chatted excitedly about the trip with the whole family during breakfast.

"Hoss? When will Black Knight be well again?" She asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Sara, don't speak with your mouth full." Adam admonished as he sipped on his coffee.

"I'm not sure lambkin. If he continues to heal this fast, then probably in about four or five weeks."

"But that's too long. I wanted to take him to Virginia City today, to the Town Fair. He will protect me from Garrett and I wanted to show him to all my friends." She complained.

"Has Garrett bothered you again?" Adam asked, feeling his anger rise.

"No, no. He hasn't been mean." She quickly assured. In fact they had been teasing each other since Garrett had sat down in the school the week after Black Knight had been operated on. He had winced and Sara hadn't been able to resist ridiculing him about that. Fortunately for them both it remained just mocking banter and they hadn't gotten in trouble.

"He hasn't hit you, has he?" Adam inquired.

"No, he hasn't done anything to me."

"And what about you?"

"I haven't done something too." She protested.

Adam just raised an eyebrow at her and continued eating his breakfast. Besides her use of the incorrect grammar in her response she was too quick to defend herself. Adam didn't believe her for one minute, but he didn't want to argue with her now. Thing**s** must not be too serious others wise Miss Evan's would have informed him. Besides, he just wanted to enjoy the day and then go to the Town Fair with his family.

Sara gave her full attention on the food on her plate. She wasn't a good liar and she knew that. And she definitely didn't want to get into trouble with her dad now. "I'm full, can I go now?" Sara asked and looked up from her plate.

Adam glanced at her and shook his head, "No, you should wait until we are all finished too."

"Yes, dad." She sighed. Impatiently she wriggled around on her chair. "Black Knight." She called and he immediately limped over to her. Sara snatched piece of bacon and gave it to him. "Here you are."

"Sara! He has eaten his breakfast. Don't give him the bacon." Hoss rebuked.

"But he should eat more Hoss. Then he get well quicker." She protested.

"No lambkin. Too much food won't help him. He would get big and slow and won't heal or get the exercise he needs. He'll get lazy too and ya don't want a big fat dog, do ya?"

"But it was only one piece Hoss."

"Sara, listen to Hoss!" Adam scolded.

Sara glared at her father but didn't protest instead she pouted, played with Black Knight's ears and scratched his neck. As soon as Hoss and Adam were finished Sara jumped from her chair.

"I'm goin' to look after Moci." Sara yelled and before her father could respond, she was out of the door running towards the barn. As she went to open the door she heard a horse approach. She looked up and saw Sherriff, Roy Coffee. Fear, motivated by Sara's bad memories of her past, kicked in and she took a few steps backwards. She shook the irrational thoughts from her mind. Roy was a friend of the family. He wouldn't do anything to her. She drew a huge breath, tucked her hair behind her ears and went to greet him.

"Good morning Miss Cartwright." He greeted smiling as he took off his hat.

"Good morning Mister Coffee." Sara replied and dropped a small curtsy. Roy dismounted and crouched down in front of her.

"How's your dog doin'?" He asked ruffling her hair.

"He's better, but he's still limping."

"Well, it takes some time for such serious wounds to heal. Well now though, I have some good news for ya. The documents have arrived."

Sara frowned, confused. "What documents?"

"The documents that make Adam Cartwright your father, all official, like."

"Really? And you brought them? Oh thank you, thank you!" She flew into his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, then started kissing him abundantly on the cheek. Then she remembered who was in front of her and quickly released him out of her hug, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry Mister Coffee." She apologized nervously kicking her toes in the ground.

Roy laughed. "No worry Little One. I don't mind getting hugged for once. It ain't often that happens in my business."

Sara blushed even more and stuttered something nearly incomprehensible. "D-did ya jist c-c-c-come here, b-b-because o-of that?"

"No, Sara. I have to discuss something with your grandpa Ben too." Roy stood up again and turned to his horse looking in his saddlebag for the documents while Sara waited impatiently.

"Here you are." He turned around and handed her the papers. "Be kinda fitting for you to take them to Adam, I think. He will surely be happy about it."

She grabbed them and turned and ran into the house, not even thinking of thanking him. Roy didn't mind. He chuckled, happy to see such an excited youngster.

"DAD! DAD! ROY BROUGHT THEM! ROY BROUGHT THE DOCUMENTS!" She yelled bursting into the room waving the papers around.

"The documents for the adoption? About time!"

Sara jumped up on his lap and hugged him tightly. "Finally I'm really your daughter."

Adam released himself out of her hug and looked straight into her eyes. "You've been my daughter since I've told you that I wanted to adopt you Sweetheart." He stated and kissed her forehead. "Come let's sign them now." He stood up and carried her to the den, where Ben usually signed the contracts and did all the paperwork.

"Do I havta sign them too?" Sara asked eagerly glancing down on the two lines at the bottom of the second paper.

"No, I write your full name on one line and then I'll sign it underneath."

Sara fidgeted on his lap. "Go on sign it daddy."

"Sara there's something I want to ask you. Is it okay if I give you the name of my mother as your second name? Her name was Elizabeth. She died during my birth."

"Do you want that?"

"I would like it very much, but only if you do too. Sara Elizabeth Cartwright. It sounds good, doesn't it?"

She nodded, then tried to blink away the tears that had started to well up in her eyes. Sara of course felt as if she was Adam's daughter within a very short time of meeting him and his family, but now….. It was like she had an affirmation that he wanted her.

Adam set the pen to paper and wrote her full name. Sara immediately liked how it looked_. First a short name, and then two long names. It looked and sounded elegant. _She mused_. _"Dad, can we make my birthday when ya found me in the barn?" Sara pleaded, "It's my best memory, even though you blistered my hide a hundred times that day." She grumbled and frowned at the less pleasant recollections.

Adam chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug. Sara sighed with pleasure and turned around on his lap to return the hug. "Don't you know when your real birthday is?" Adam frowned. Not that he was angry with Sara, he was angry with himself. He had never asked her when her birthday was.

"I do know. It's on the sixth of August, only a few days before ya found me."

"I'm sorry for not asking Sara, I really should have asked you."

Sara waved it aside. "I didn't know that ya would become my daddy then and truth be known: I was angry at you because you spanked me so many times. I also forgot to ask you, Ben, Hoss and Joe when yer birthdays are, so I guess now we're even."

"Yes, I guess we are." Laughed Adam and stroked her head. "Well I'm happy that your behavior has improved since we first met." He said grinning.

Sara mock-frowned at him. "I didn't have any choice. Ifin I hadn't been good, you would have tanned my hide or given me more chores or given me an early bed-time or…."

Adam put a finger against her lips. "Let's not talk about such things now, Sweetheart and if you really want we can make the day I found you in the barn your birthday."

"Thanks!" She gave him a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Daddy can I ask you another favor?"

"Anything you want Sweetheart." He replied and ruffled her hair thinking the child was making another special request in regards to her adoption.

"Can I wear pants in town today?" Sara gave him her best puppy-eyes.

Adam had to stifle a smirk at Sara's clever misdirection. He shook his head and sighed. "Haven't we discussed this before? Girls wear dresses, end of discussion. Most people don't even understand why I let you run around in pants at home."

"But….."

"No, Sara!"

"But you said Anything I want! And that's what I want." She protested.

"Well in the end I decide what's good for you young lady. Besides you tried to trick me." He teased lightly swatting her backside and then kissed her cheek. Sara huffed and crossed pouting her arms.

"Come on. Let's go to the lake before we head for town. I promised to teach you how to swim, didn't I?" Adam coaxed and carried her into the big room.

"You did, but I was hoping Black Knight could come with us too. Can't we wait until he's all good again?"

"It's up to you Sara, if you think you're old dad isn't good enough to play with you, then we wait until Black Knight is fine again." Adam said trying to look hurt.

Sara's eyes grew wide and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. "No daddy, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that Black Knight also likes swimming. I love playing with you, even more than with Black Knight." Right after she finished the sentence they heard said dog bark.

"I was just joking with you silly, but what you said seemed to have hurt Black Knight's feelings." Adam sat her down. "Go and get your chores finished. We'll leave after lunch." He sent her away with another gentle tap to her behind. As she was out of his reach she turned around and mock-saluted.

"Yes sir!" Before he could grab her and tickle her to death, she ran giggling out of the house.

**Sara's POV**

Anxiously I was sitting in on the carriage waiting for the others. Of course Dad had made me wear a dumb dress he had even wanted to put a bonnet on my head.

**Flashback**

After forcing me to wear a printed ilea flowery dress with at least 105 petticoats, daddy then pulled out a matching pinkish bonnet**.**

"No, daddy, please. Don't make me wear the bonnet. It's hot and I'm already warm in this dumb dress." I pleaded, knelt down in front of him and folded my hands as if praying raising them up to him.

Laughing, he lifted me up and placed me on my own feet.

"Well that's just the point, young lady. It is very hot and you will need a hat to protect your head. But if you're that anxious about it I won't make you, you can stay home instead." He smirked.

"Okay, but can't I wear another sort of hat? What about a hat like yours daddy, not a stupid bonnet."

"The bonnet matches!" He cooed and stroked my head.

"I know that's jist it. It's bad enough wearing all these petticoats, looking like a dang ole fairy or something."

"Well there are no other hats, tell you what , you don't have to put it on until we get to town, then if you're a good girl I see if they have any cowboy hats in the mercantile that will fit you. But remember the rules Sara. No pranks, no…."

"No running around, no fighting, no teasing bla bla bla." I continued the list in a singsong rolling my eyes.

Dad however didn't appreciate my antics. He put two fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Don't start already now." He warned then turned me around and swatted my behind. I gave him my biggest puppy-eyes trying to make him feel guilty about the smack, but of course it didn't work. I guess I had used them too often. Dad raised an eyebrow and gave me a gentle nudge towards the door. Sighing I went out of my room and headed down looking for my big hairy friend.

I sat down in the big red chair and Black Knight limped over to me. He lowered his giant head on my leg and looked up at me. Now these were puppy-dog-eyes. Black Knights look would always get him off the hook. HEY! That rhymed, so it had to work, but I have to better the rhyme up a bit. "Black Knights look will get him off the hook!" Well that sounded just great and I knew exactly how to test it. I ran back up to my room and grabbed the cursed bonnet. Then I ran to the kitchen grabbed some bacon and wrapped it tightly into it. With a satisfied smile on my lips I went to look for Black Knight. He was still in the same place where I had left him.

"You want some bacon, Blacky! Here you go." He carefully took the bonnet out of my hand and lay down on the ground. Grinning I watched as his teeth made large holes into the fabric. Suddenly I heard footsteps on the stairs and jumped to my feet. I didn't want to get caught. As dad reached the bottom of the stairs he immediately spotted Black Knight chewing on the bonnet.

"HEY! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" He bellowed running over to him.

Poor Black Knight tried to let go off the bonnet but it had gotten caught between some teeth. So now he was sitting straight up with my bonnet hanging out on one side off his mouth. I was looking at him through a window. I bit my fist trying not to laugh out loud.

"Bad Black Knight. You know you're not supposed to chew on clothes or shoes." Adam scolded crouching down in front of the dog and tried to take the completely destroyed bonnet out of Black Knight's mouth. I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst into a fit of giggles, then quickly ducked. I put my hand in my mouth again and stood up slowly until I was able to peek through the window again. Dad had finally managed to get the bonnet out of Black Knight's jaws. He was looking so remorseful that I started to feel guilty. Dad still looked angry but softened at the sight of Black Knight's big brown eyes.

"I just can't be angry at you; You hairy oaf." He chuckled and scratched Black Knight behind his ears. Happy that he was forgiven Black Knight gave dad a big wet kiss in the middle of his face.

**End Flashback**

So that's why I'm already sitting in the carriage waiting for the others. I felt guilty about Black Knight and I also thought that maybe dad suspected that I had given Black Knight the bonnet to begin with.

Hop Sing had tied a picnic basket to the back of the carriage as Hoss and Little Joe took their seats in the second row. They were as excited as me and just as anxious to get going. Hoss was determined to win the flap jack eating contest this year and Joe was going to be defending his champion rider title later in the afternoon. Grandpa Ben, arrived to take up the reigns, he said he was looking forward to arriving at the fair with all his family in tow and most of all his new granddaughter. I grinned and then gave him the biggest hug I could muster around his neck.

"Come on Dad, we're waiting." I bellowed.

Next thing, Dad appeared from the kitchen door, with a big straw cone hat covered in flowers. It was Hop sings garden hat, but with flowers on it. I was a little confused, but when I saw my dad's face I was worried. He was smirking and marching towards me. I'd only been around for a couple of weeks, and I'd only been part of this family for a short time, but that look on my new daddy's face was pretty easy to work out. Yup, I think he mighta guessed that I had tricked Black Knight. Before I could say anything, he pulled me down from the carriage threw me over his shoulder and smacked my bottom really, really hard.

"Excuse us for a moment will you, Pa, boys, Sara and I need to have a little discussion." Then Dad marched into the kitchen.

He sat down on a chair and stood me in front of him, between his legs. He then placed the offending disgusting looking hat on the table, "Sara, you enticed Black Knight to destroy your perfectly good bonnet. Young lady that was extremely thoughtless, rude and disobedient. It was also very unfair to Black Knight. He got scolded and you gave him extra bacon, that Uncle Hoss told you was not good for him, so that was also very selfish of you. If this family weren't so excited about going to the fair, you would be staying home with extra chores, and a very sore backside."

Before I could say anything in my defense or even tell him that I was sorry, because I didn't think about Black Knight, dad had me over his knee, and was paddling my rear end faster than Hop Sing dusted the rugs. In the first seconds I was happy about the protection the petticoats offered, but only until dad folded them up. Now only my cotton underwear protected my behind and they didn't help at all. By the time dad was finished I couldn't say very much except sob, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Dad rubbed my back for a while, then put the big straw cone hat on my head and tied the ribbon into a big bow under my chin. That's when I burst into even more tears.

"You will keep the sun off your head. You will not take this hat off unless I tell you, you can. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Use words, Sara."

"Yes daddy," I wailed, not only cause my backside was still hurting a lot, but also cause I think I mighta hurt Black Knight, and most of all cause I had ta wear this dang stupid hat that was much worse than the bonnet. I looked like a walking toadstool.

"Good, let's go then."

Soon everyone was sitting in the carriage. Little Joe and Hoss tried not to laugh at my hat, but they couldn't help it when I turned around and knocked my daddy in the chin with it. "Sorry daddy", I sniffed and wiped the tears away and faced the front. As the sting began to fade I was starting to feel sleepy and put my thumb in my mouth. That was the only good thing about this big hat; dad couldn't see me put my thumb in my mouth. But before long I started to nod off and my head fell forward. This time I knocked into Grandpa Ben as he tried to steer the carriage. Daddy must have caught me. He finally took the disgusting looking hat off my head and took my thumb from my mouth.

I managed to convince him to let me crawl up on his lap. Perfectly happy with my place I lay back against his chest and wrapped both arms around his waist. I started to feel sleepy and my thumb wandered automatically up to my mouth again, but before it could slip in dad took my hand in his and shook his head. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. I knew he thought only babies sucked thumbs and actually I thought so too, but it had been the only comfort for me for a long time.

"Sleepy?" He asked and put his other arm around me.

I nodded and wriggled into a more comfortable position.

"Get some sleep then. I wake you up when we're there."

I yawned and shifted again. Now I was lying lightly on my side and my head was in the crook of dad's arm. "Perfect." I mumbled and a few seconds later I was fast asleep.

**Some quiet minutes later**

Adam looked down at the little girl in his arms. She was adorable. Her mouth was a bit open and she snored lightly. He had to stifle a laugh. Ben looked over to him.

"Seems she gets more and more like you." He whispered smiling.

Joe giggled and so did Adam, no longer able to hold it. Sara stirred and snuggled closer to him.

"Hold still bed. Wanna sleep." She mumbled, then drifted back to sleep.

Careful not to wake her up Adam lay Sara down next to him so that her head rested on his lap and tucked her in with the rug. Then he placed the hat gentle on her, shading her from the sun streaming in from the side of the carriage.

"She really worries about Black Knight." He murmured to no one specifically.

An hour later they arrived in Virginia City. Gently Adam picked Sara up and sat her down on his lap rubbing her back. Slowly she started to wake up. She yawned and then turned it into a stretch which knocked Adam's hat of his head. It fell under the back wheels of the wagon, "Oops sorry daddy, here you can borrow mine."

Adam scowled, then tried to stifle a laugh as both Hoss and little Joe's rattled laughter became contagious and infected his father and Sara.

"Now I'm awake!" She declared, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "Come daddy let's go!" She grabbed his hand and he let her drag him off the carriage towards the tents of the festival wearing a Chinese straw hat with ribbons swaying in the wind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	9. Founder's Day Fair

**Founder's Day Fair**

"Come dad." I said all excited and draggin' him towards the market stalls. Perhaps I could convince him to buy me a cowboy hat now and not at the end of the Fair. I didn't want to wear this disgusting china man's hat longer than necessary. All of sudden dad stopped dead in his tracks and greeted someone. I ran smack bang into his back, cause I couldn't see nuffin under this big bamboo brim.

"Hello Cormac."

I looked up. It was Kylie's dad, maybe she was close by. Hope not, I didn't want her to see me in this stupid hat. Unfortunately she was closer than I hoped and I spotted her shoes standing next to her Pa's. Kylie was wearing pretty green dress with a matching bonnet and she was looking at me with wide eyes. The corner of her mouth twitched as she saw the hat, but she didn't laugh. While our dads were talking I jist looked at her daring her ta say something. But she didn't say anything, like tease me instead she took a step closer.

"Do you like this hat?" She asked running her finger along the rim.

My eyes followed her fingers, then grew wide in realization. She actually thought I liked this thing and didn't want to tease me cause of that. Now I was sure of it. She was my absolute bestest friend.

"No, of course not. Dad made me wear it. I think it's the most disgusting looking hat in the whole of Virginia City."

"Sara!" Dad warned then continued his conversation with Mister O'Brien.

"Why do you have to wear it? Don't you have a bonnet?" Kylie continued her questioning.

I blushed, "Well….. I put some bacon in it and gave it to Black Knight and then dad spanked me and made me wear this dam… herm… darn hat." I quickly corrected myself when I heard dad clear his throat. "But he said he would buy me a hat and bonnet as soon as we arrived at the Fair. Didn't ya dad?" I asked tugging at his sleeve.

"I said I would buy you a cowboy hat if you behaved, but you haven't so far. You already broke the rule while we were at home." He replied firmly.

"But daaad." I pleaded. "You already spanked me. I promise I'll behave if you buy me a cowboy hat, we can leave the new bonnet for another day ifin ya want."

Dad fixed me with a stern glare. "You will behave either way young lady or you have another trip across my knee."

"Yes sir." I grumbled stomping my foot at the same time, which earned me a swat to my still sore behind. I yelped and quickly put my free hand back to protect myself.

"Good. If you want you can go and look around, but you don't go to the horse race alone. Meet in front of the entrance." He said more gently this time then added, "And if you're good Sara, I'll look for a hat for you, AFTER!"

"Thank ya!" I hugged his legs and smiled happily up at him. Laughing softly he ruffled my hair and took my hand in his. Suddenly I felt something cold against my palm and looked down. Down in my hand was a shiny new nickel. I glanced up at dad again not believing that he actually gave me that much money, well it was much for me at least. He nodded assuring then sent me away with Kylie.

"How much money do ya have?" I asked.

"One dollar." She replied and showed me her coin, "I have to go and get two tubs of glue from Mr. Williams, then dad said I could keep the change."

"How much candy do ya think I can get for a nickel?" I asked looking around for the candy stall. "But what does yer dad need glue for?"

"A lot and I don't know." She grinned.

Suddenly we heard someone laugh. I gritted my teeth. I would recognize that voice everywhere. It was Garrett.

"You look like a walking mushroom!" He giggled.

"And you look like a stuffy bookworm in those clothes." I snapped back angrily. He was wearing his best clothes and he really looked like a bookworm in them.

"I don't mushroom."

"SHUT UP!"

"Little Toadstool."

I took a threatening step towards him, but he just laughed at me. Then his stupid sister Sheryl saw me. Of course she started to laugh too. I clenched my fists and started to walk towards them determined to beat them, but fortunately Kylie held me back. Thank goodness one of us thinks before they act.

"Don't! You'll get into trouble." She warned.

"Yeah, stay with Cripple-Kylie or your daddy will whoop your butt good." Garrett scoffed.

"You donkey ass!" I growled and struggled, trying to free myself out of Kylie's grip, but she was stronger than I had suspected and dragged me away.

"Stay calm Sara. You can get back at him later at the end of the Fair. If you do it now you'll ruin everything. You're dad will make you sit in the wagon." She hissed trying to soothe my anger.

I nodded and slowly, then she released her grip around my arm. "Can't I hit him just once?" I asked with a grin.

Kylie smiled. "Naah, I've got a better idea. My dad told me to buy glue didn't he?" She grinned like Cheshire cat.

First I didn't understand what she was suggesting, but after a few seconds it struck me. "We could glue him to a chair. Kylie that's brilliant! And no one will find out that it has been us, cause it could have been any kid who dislikes Garrett and there's a lot of them."

"That's exactly what I thought!" she belly laughed.

Suddenly I got a little worried, after all Kylie was my best friend, "Na , maybe we shouldn't, I mean it's my fight and you shouldn't get into trouble on a count of me. I bet your dad thinks I'm no good for you, I mean probably he thinks I'm a bad influence or somethin'."

"Awww come on. Don't look like that. You don't have to feel guilty. I was like this before, only you showed me how to have some fun. But first we have to think of a way to make it work. I don't want to get into trouble. Your dad may suspect you?"

My grin faded. You could bet dad would suspect me and if he asked, everything would come out. I was such a horrible liar, when it came to dad, but I was a great liar when I had to tell a fib to others. I guess my conscious wasn't that strong yet.

"Yeah, but we could risk it. Don't ya think it would be worth it?" I asked.

Kylie shook her head. "Do ya think the Snake-Prank was worth it?"

"Well if you ask me now I don't know. When dad smacked me I didn't think it was worth it, but as we weren't in trouble at the moment, I think it might just be." I replied.

**Meanwhile**

Adam and Cormac lent against the lemonade stand watching the general going on's at the fair sipping on a cool drink. "Has your daughter said anything about Garrett?" Adam asked, searching for Sara amongst the crowd. His instincts told him that she was up to something, probably planning on pulling some type of prank. The child had been really out of sorts with all the excitement of the fair and Adam's gut told him that she was heading for more trouble.

"No, Kylie told me that the boy hasn't bullied her or any of the others in the class. But I ain't sure if I believe her. She's gotten quite cheeky since she's found her soul mate and partner in crime." He added with a broad grin.

Adam threw a quick glance to Cormac, but when he saw the man smiling he realized the man had said it without malice. He relaxed, but it didn't keep him from asking, "You seem happy about it?"

"Course I am. Your little daughter succeeded where I could not. A little miracle in my book. Kylie rarely played with other children. She spent most of her time indoors reading books or helped me with chores. She never told me that the other children were mean to her or were bullying her. But now she gets more and more confident with every day. Before she got to know Sara, she was a like a miniature adult."

Adam smiled he appreciated Cormac kind words and it made him proud of Sara even though the two could make mischief so easily._ Mischief, _he thought_ speaking of, where are they_?

Cormac could almost read the man's mind, "Oh and Adam….. Ifin you're lookin' for yer daughter she's at the candy stall." Cormac pointed out.

Adam sighed. "Thanks." He eyed Sara carefully looking for any other kids around her who might get the idea to tease her.

Sara handed over her shiny nickel, swapping it for two huge bags of candy with a thank you and a grin on her face bigger than the both bag itself. She started to gobble the booty, which surely contained too much sugar, when she spotted her father and waved before quickly returning to the next stand where Kylie was buying glue. Soon the two girls were heading back to their fathers, each of them holding a bag with candy.

"Come daddy we gotta go and look at the race. Uncle Joe said he was gonna win so we should bet on him. Hey Kylie I still got a penny left wanna make a bet?" Sara turned to her friend holding up her coin.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're still too young for gambling Little One." Adam intervened and took her by the hand.

"But dad it's only a penny." Sara protested.

"If you care that little for money, Sara you can give it back to me." He said holding out his hand smugly raising one eyebrow at the same time.

Sara looked up at him frowning and trying to gauge if it was an order or a joke. "Can I keep it ifin I don't bet?"

Adam nodded, then all of sudden a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Found ya big brother. Come on the race starts soon. I've jist been lookin' at the other horses. Little Joe's is in the best shape, the others look real slow, swaybacks, short stifles, fat, some even look like donkeys. I'm on a sure thing with him. I bet twenty dollars on him. What about you Adam; you want me ta put a bet on fer ya? Ole Willy give you five ta one, now. I get in before the odds get much shorter."He asked.

Adam groaned as he glanced down at Sara, who was now doing a pretty good impersonation of Adams previous smug look_. Thanks Hoss ,_he thought_, ya happy big mouth lug. Damn I was hoping ta get a small wager down on Joe._ He was in agreeance with Hoss, Joe had a pretty good chance.

"Daddy you see! Uncle Hoss did bet too and you have to bet too, then the race will be much more fun."

Hoss looked from Adam to Sara slowly realizing what the argument had been about. He had thought they were talking about all the sweets Sara had bought for her and not about the horse race and gambling.

"I said no Sara." he warned in a tone that said and that's final.

"But daaad! Hoss bets too. It's unfair." Sara whined stomping her foot.

Adam glared at the child then leant down, to her level then spoke very slowly, "Sara you are too young for gambling. The answer is no, and that's final?" Adam stated, this time making it very clear.

Sulking Sara followed her father towards the large clearing and roped off area where they were going to start the race. Then her face lit up again. "Dad, do ya want to bet with me? It ain't gamblin' if you're doin' it with me." She asked tugging on his hand and looking hopefully up at him.

"Sara what did I say?" Adam replied and instead of answering her question.

"you said no that's final about me gambling, but….." Sara tried to protest but was cut off firmly from her dad.

"I said no, no gambling at all. Sara. I will not bet with you, because that is gambling too and I will not bet for you either." He added as he saw how she opened her mouth again, "Either you accept it young lady or you will find yourself sitting uncomfortably in the carriage until the race is over."

"Yes, sir." Sara grumbled and scuttled to catch up to him again. They reached the starting post, but there weren't any good places left. Joe was already sitting on Cochise waiting on for the starter to fire his pistol. Sara stood up on her toes trying to see, but it was useless. Adam led her to a place where some women were standing and watching the race. He was able to look over their heads. Sara however put a hand in her candy-bag and took out a piece of caramel. Adam bent down and picked her up settling her on his shoulders.

"Thanks." Sara said softly and kissed him on the forehead. "You've earned yourself a piece of caramel daddy." She added grinning and took out another piece. Just as she went to hand it to him a shot rang out. The race had started. Sara flinched at the loud sound and the caramel fell to the ground.

"Dang!" Longingly she looked down, but quickly looked up again, hearing the whiny' and snorts of the anxious horses. One in particular had gotten spooked from the sound of the gunshot and was raring and bucking wildly, tossing his rider. Fortunately Joe was in front of the horse and had already gotten away, but he wasn't in the lead. A stranger with a long beard on a bay horse was in front of him.

"GO UNCLE JOE! I KNOW YOU'LL WIN!" Sara shouted at the top of her lungs, but her yell was drowned in the noise of the crowd's calls and cheers.

The course was marked out with ropes. The riders had to race just once round around the city. Soon Little Joe and the stranger were out of sight. Adam turned around to looking for Ben and Hoss, but wasn't able to see them in the crowd.

"Dad?" Sara asked tentatively.

"Yes, Sara?"

"Can you buy me a new hat?" She pleaded. "I look so silly in this one and G… a bunch of kids said that I looked like a mushroom."

"Well I'm sure you're the cutest mushroom in whole Virginia City." Adam teased, but he hasn't missed her stutter in the middle of the sentence. However he didn't want to force her to tattle on Garrett.

"Dad stop it. It ain't funny." Sara demanded and slapped him softly on the hat.

"After the race Sweetheart. I promise."

"THANKS!" The girl cheered, removed her dad's hat and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Adam smiled at her antics. She wriggled around on his shoulders stretching herself and concentrated on the race again.

A second later Joe and the stranger rounded the corner. The stranger was still in front of Little Joe, but Adam could see that his little brother hadn't really pushed Cochise yet. As they were a hundred yards from the finishing line Joe leant forward hunted him up with his reigns, adding a dramatic and loud YEHAA! Cochise immediately responded and let down into a full pelting gallop. With the wider strides Cochise quickly made ground on the bay and his bearded rider. Cochise was clearly the better horse. When the stranger caught sight of Cochise's lead on his outside, he reached out with one hand and grabbed Little Joe's arm trying to drag him down from the horse. Joe who had in no way thought that the man would try such a low down mean trick was caught by surprise and nearly dragged out of his saddle.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING! PUNCH HIM UNCLE JOE! GO ON RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Sara yelled in outrage. She steadied her hands on the rim of Adam's black Stetson, trying to stand up on his shoulders to get a better view.

Adam quickly grabbed her feet in a firm hold. "Oh no, you don't!" He warned.

"But…." Sara protested. She wanted to throw something at this mean man who was harassing her uncle. She looked down at the bag of candy in her hand. She drew back the bag full of candy wanting to hurl it at the stranger as soon as they passed, but then she hesitated. _"Would it be worth it? Dad will surely be mad at me and I don't wanna get into trouble again. And I don't want to lose my candy either."_ She lowered her hand again.

The stranger had gotten a good hold of Little Joe's arm and was trying to drag him down. "Ah what the hec!" She mumbled and picked out a large piece of caramel. A second before they passed them, Sara threw the caramel hitting the stranger right on the mouth. His lip split and he immediately let go of little Joe, who straightened in the saddle and spurred Cochise on.

Sara cheered triumphantly as Joe and Cochise crossed the finishing line, winning by a nose. Adam lifted her down and sat her on her feet, and scowled. Afraid that he might intend to smack her she quickly moved her hands back to protect her behind.

"Wait dad I can explain. I jist wanted….. wanted to help Uncle Joe! Didn't ya see? That hairy face of a donkey ass OW!" She yelped as Adam's hand contacted with her rear.

"Language." He warned.

Sara rubbed her behind giving him a wounded look. "But didn't you see daddy. That man grabbed him and tried to drag him down. That was the meanest trick ever and real dangerous." She declared.

Adam crouched down in front of her. "Sara, what you did was also dangerous; if you had hit his eye he could have been blinded and ran into Joe. Or it may have bought his horse down and the other riders would have toppled over them. Besides hurting the man and the other riders, you could have really hurt the horses too."

Sara had been looking down at the ground. She snapped her head up at that last bit of information with a horrified and shamed expression on her small face. A tear started to well and her lip started to quiver, "I'm sorry dad, I wouldn't have wanted that to happen."

Adam softened his chastisement at the sight of naive sincerity, "But you are right about what he did. It was the deed of a coward. Unfortunately, there are no rules that say a rider isn't allowed to hit or drag an opponent down. Most riders don't do it because they think it's not right and respect the others riders and their horses. They know it's very dangerous."

"I know that's why I threw it. The man should get his backside tanned too."

Adam chuckled at her angry expression. "Hmmm maybe, but that's not the point Sara. You don't throw rocks at people."

"But it wasn't a rock. It was just a piece of caramel, see." Sara revealed.

"There you are. I've been lookin' for ya all this time." Hoss put a hand on Adam's shoulder and steered him away from the race. "I talked to Little Joe. He'll come soon. Jist wants to pick up his prize. The purse was two hundred dollars. Let's go and get the picnic basket. I'm hungry. You see I'm already getting' skinny like yer little mushroom thar." He added grinning giving Sara's hat a tap and her shoulder a squeeze, "Hey lampkin you unda thar?" he chuckled.

Sara scowled and jerked her shoulder out of Hoss hand. Surprised and a bit hurt by her reaction, Hoss let his hand sink back to his side again.

"Dad, can ya buy me a hat now, please? Everyone says that I look like a mushroom. I don't wanna look like this."

Both Adam and Hoss laughed softly which earned them an angry glare from the little girl.

"Okay. I'll buy you a new bonnet and a cowboy hat, but I expect your best behavior for the rest of the day No more throwing or anything else."

"Yes, sir!" She mock-saluted. He bent down and went to give her a quick playful swat to her behind, but Sara giggled and jumped out of his reach.

"Come then you little rascal." Adam held out his hand and Sara put hers in it. Together they headed off for a stall that was selling bonnets, hats and all kinds of other clothes. A few minutes later, after a lot of deliberation and bargaining then whining and protesting, Sara was wearing a new bonnet, carrying a new hat in one hand and rubbing her behind with the other.

**Sara's POV**

"Why can't I wear my cowboy hat dad?" I complained tugging on his sleeve to get his full attention. Dad had made me wear the bonnet instead of the hat. He said something about me being too naughty, that I hadn't been well behaved enough, ALL DAY! Well from that point my temper took over, but two sharp smacks stopped me dead in my tracks and I quickly put the bonnet on my head, not daring to protest anymore. I was still able to sulk about the fact that he made me wear this stupid thing, though.

"Because you made Black Knight eat your bonnet Sara and now stop complaining." He ordered. I was about to poke my tongue out at him, but quickly changed my mind when I realized that his big hands were in reach of my backside. So instead, I reached inside my candy bag and looked for another caramel, but didn't find any. I put my cowboy hat on top of my bonnet and searched my pockets, now with two free hands. I smiled finding the second bag of candy filled to the brim. As I opened the bag dad suddenly snatched it out off my hands.

"HEY! They're mine! Ifin you want one ya can ask." I protested reaching out with both hands after my sweets.

"We'll soon eat our lunch Sara, you have had enough sweets. If you are still hungry after your meal you can have a few more. " Said dad.

"But they're mine." I griped crossing my arms and glaring up at him. As I raised my head to look up at him my hat fell backwards. I quickly reached back and caught in midair. Dad chuckled and took the hat out of my hands.

"Yes, they're yours and I promise you, you'll get them back after lunch. I just don't want you to fill your tummy with sweets." He explained and took my hand in his leading me to the carriage where Ben and Hoss where already waiting. We would eat in a huge tent they had set up just outside of town. Before we headed off, I threw Hop Sing's garden hat with a relieved sigh into the carriage. Dad also put my new hat into the carriage, then we headed off together with Ben and Hoss towards the picnic grounds and tents. I quickly climbed up in the carriage grabbed the hat and put it back on my bonnet. I really wanted to try it and see how I looked. All of sudden someone put his arms around me and lifted me down from the carriage. I squeaked out in surprise and protested as the unknown person removed the hat from my head.

"I said no little lady." A firm voice said which I recognized as dads. He sat me down on the ground again and put two fingers under my chin. "No more. Sara, understand? That's the second time today you've blatantly disobeyed me?"

_And that's the second time today he scared the bjesus outta me_. I thought. I quickly nodded happy that he hadn't smacked me. He took my hand again and led me into the tent. The others were already waiting for us. Uncle Joe had arrived too, his clothes full of dust, but with a broad grin on his face. "Five hundred dollars! I won Five hundred dollars and everything thanks to you Shorty." He picked me up and pulled me into a strong hug.

"Hey I thought the purse was only two Hundred Dollars?' Asked Hoss

"It was, but Willy and me's got a wager on at five to one, we collected four hundred between us." He sprouted.

Dad started coughing for some reason and shook his head. He was standing behind me, but I coulda sweared I caught him pointin at me.

Granddad Ben nodded, then glared at Joe, "Young man you know I don't approve of you gambling." He growled and then winked at Joe.

Joe looked surprised, then all of a sudden he smiled and nodded too, "Sorry Pa, it won't happen agin." He sheepishly said.

It all done looked a might suspicious ta me, besides here they were's tellin me not ta gamble and Joe done make a million dollars. Hmm maybe Grandpa Ben's gonna take it offa him and tan his hide when he gets home. Gosh I hope not.

As dad wasn't watching Joe quickly bent down and whispered to me, "Hey thanks again Shorty."

"Yer welcome. Where's that meanie now?" I replied hugging him and kissing him on the nose.

"There." He pointed out with his finger and I easily spotted the man. He was downing glasses full of whisky.

"He'll knock himself out drowning his sorrows like that."Grandpa Ben said disapprovingly. He didn't like alcoholics. "They are weak and don't dare to face the future. Instead they drown their dreads in whiskey and beer." Grandpa Ben waved his hands around and talked jist like the preacher on Sunday. I think he musta been quoting something.

"How can he drink such stuff it's yucky!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I had sniffed at dad's glass once and it had smelled awful. I wondered how grownups could drink such liquids. Uncle Joe went to the bar to clink some glasses on his victory. Ben shook his head as he looked at his youngest son. He hoped Little Joe would at least try not drinking too much, though it would be difficult, cause many wanted to buy him drinks and congratulate him. Things were not looking good for Joe when he got home, though I bet.

"Come let's have a seat and see what Hop Sing has packed for us." Ben suggested and sat down on one of the long benches. I quickly jumped to the seat next to him eagerly waiting for my sandwich.

With a smile he handed it to me and I opened it to peer between the two slices of bread. "Hmmm chicken. My favorite." I took a large bite and looked around. Hoss only ate a small piece of his sandwich. He had to keep some space for the flapjack-eating-contest, but nobody stopped him from grabbin a piece a candy. Hmft, seems grownups can get away with a lot more then us little kids.

But we all knew Hoss could eat a whole bear and still be hungry.

Kylie entered the tent with her dad and I quickly stood up on the bench and waved to O'Brien saw me and ushered Kylie over to our table. With a sigh he sat down next to dad and looked around.

"Quite crowded in here." He quipped and handed Kylie a warm sausage together with some bread.

Ben nodded absent minded.

"How's your work going?" Adam asked.

"Great, thanks. I got plenty to do every day. How's it goin' on the Ponderosa?"

"Good, the mares are due to drop their foals and the dry cows are ready to drop calves. Then we're going to be flat chat with the branding and round up starts. "

They continued to talk, it weren't all that interestin, so I didn't listen anymore. Instead I kicked Kylie lightly against her shin to get her attention. Then I pointed over to the stranger with the beard. Grandpa Ben was right, his head had fallen onto the table and he was fast asleep. I leant closer to her and beckoned her with one finger to do come in close.

"You still have the glue?" I whispered.

She nodded causing me to grin broadly. Now I was gonna make this bad man pay for trying to hurt Little Joe.

"Dad, can we go and look around? We'll stay in the tent." I asked cheerily.

"First you'll finish your sandwich, Sara and I suggest that Kylie needs to finish her lunch first too."

Cormac nodded giving his daughter a similar firm glare as dad, before she could protest. Kylie shut her mouth and quickly finished her sausage and bread. Then we both headed over to a corner of the tent and looked around.

"I need a diversion Kylie." I whispered to my friend. I felt the excitement grow and grow and had to concentrate hard to keep me from fidgeting. I threw a quick glance over to Dad to see if he was watching. He must have felt my gaze, cause he turned his head and looked over at us. I quickly looked away. I didn't want him to suspecting anything.

"What do ya want to do?" She asked curiously and handed me one of the tubes full of glue.

"Ya see the guy with the beard?"

Kylie nodded.

"Ifin you saw the race ya would know what he did. Just when Uncle Joe was about to win, this low down no good meanie grabbed his arm and tried to drag him from Cochise. He would have succeeded if I hadn't thrown a caramel at him. It split his lip." I added with a proud grin. "I aim ta teach him not ta go messin with my uncle Joe."

"So what do ya want ta do?"

"Don't ya see? I've got glue and he's fast asleep and he's got a beard." I grinned broadly. This would be so much fun.

* * *

**The BIGGEST shoutout ever to Gaben who beta-read this chapter for me. THANKS! Okay now I have to thank everyone who alerted this story or even added it to their favourites and of course a special thank goes to the persons who reviewed this story. I hope you'll continue writing such great reviews and don't keep back any criticism if it's constructive of course :). Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	10. Sticky Trouble Part 1

******Sticky Trouble part 1**

**Recap:**

Sara succeeds with coming to the fair without landing in more trouble, however during the race a man with a beard tries to drag down Little Joe from Cochise. Sara throws a caramel at him and causes him to let go of Little Joe who wins the race. Sara thinks it isn't good that the man gets away unpunished for his crime and comes up with a plan to get even with him.

"I aim ta teach him not ta go messin with my uncle Joe."

"So what do ya want ta do?" Kylie asked.

"Don't ya see? I've got glue and he's fast asleep and he's got a beard." I grinned broadly. This would be so much fun.

**Sara's POV continued, **

"What kind of diversion do ya think will work?" Kylie asked.

I shrugged.

"Shall I provoke Garrett a bit?" she suggested.

"Okay. It should just get you the attention of yer and my dad an' give me enough time to glue his beard to the table. Jist Don't get into a fight."

"But I don't know what to do?"

"You'll think of something." I replied and started to head over to the man's table.

Kylie looked around trying to think of a good diversion. If she could make some people stand up in front of the table, I would be safe and nobody would notice what I was doing. I waved at Kylie, signaling that I was already in place. My by now somewhat nervous friend looked around, then spotted Garrett who was pointing at her while he was talking with another boy.

Kylie felt her anger rise. Now she would get back for all the things he had done to her. She limped over to him and even I heard the last part of their conversation.

"…is the daughter of the Blacksmith. Her name's Cripple-Kylie."

Kylie walked up to then and put her hands on her hips. She spun Garrett around to face her, "Yeah so what. I've got a leg which is shorter than the other one. I ain't the only person in the world who got something like this. So STOP TEASING ME!" She yelled and gave Garrett a hard push. Surprised by this attack the boy fell backwards. A few adults stood up to intervene before the fight escalated.

Adam and Cormac both jumped to their feet as they heard Kylie's yell.

I used the time and quickly put a large clot of glue on the mean old man beard. I hoped that the glue would trickle down on the table. I didn't have much time left. Dad and Cormac had already reached Kylie and were talking with Garrett's stupid dad. I hid the glue in one of my pockets and ran over to them.

"What did Garrett do to ya Kylie?" I called giving Garrett one of my most angry glares.

"He called me Cripple-Kylie." She said and tears welled up in her eyes. Cormac scooped his daughter up and glared at Martin whose face had turned into the deep red of embarrassment. He grabbed Garrett's upper arm and landed one very hard swat on the seat of his britches.

"Apologize!" He growled.

"I'm sorry." He spat out.

"Go and wait at home." Martin ordered and sent him away with another stinging swat.

I had to try hard not to giggle. That was killing two birds with one stone. Garrett got in trouble in front of half the town and I had gotten my revenge on that hairy man that had tried to hurt Joe. Suddenly dad tapped me on the head. I felt a pang of guilt when I looked up in his face. I had promised not to cause any trouble; I knew dad would see that as lying, when he found out about the whole thing. Oh well, let's jist hope he won't find out.

**End of Sara's POV**

Adam looked down at Sara's little face. Her eyes were wide, though he could swear that she also looked a little guilty. Adam presumed that his daughter was upset about Garrett's teasing and her best friends distress, though he wondered, "Did you plan to get Garrett into trouble?" He asked as Martin had lead his son away.

Sara shook her head fiercely. _Actually she wasn't lying,_ she thought,_ they hadn't planned to get Garrett into trouble too. It had just happened, an extra benefit._

Adam's anger rose. _Why couldn't this boy just leave Kylie and Sara alone?_

Sara looked up at her dad and let out a relieved sigh, knowing that he believed her. She really had no intentions of getting into trouble today, but she just had to get even with this hairy man. Adam took her hand and guided her out of the tent.

"No more fighting, is that clear?" He stated firmly crouching down in front of his daughter.

Sara nodded. "But daddy I didn't fight. I wasn't even close by."

"I know, and I'm very proud of you that you let the adults handle this." All of sudden he was interrupted by people who were hurrying out of the tent and into another. "Looks like the Flapjack-Eating-Contest is about to begin. We better go and get your uncle Hoss."

Sara grinned and hugged his legs grateful he didn't suspect anything. He picked her up placing a kiss on her forehead. Then on the spur of the moment Adam opened the bow under her chin and took the bonnet of her head. "When we're inside you don't have to wear it Sweetheart."

"Thankya." She grinned and gave him a peck to the cheek.

Adam smiled and ruffled her hair while he headed back into the picnic-tent. They bumped into Hoss in the entrance.

"Adam! I havta hurry. The contest starts soon and ifin I'm late…." He left the sentence unfinished and continued his way through the crowd. Adam snickered at Hoss' clear worry about missing the contest.

"Daddy? Do ya think Hoss is gonna win?"

"I'm sure of it Sweetheart. Come let's look for a good place to watch." Adam sat her down again, but kept her hand in a good grip. He didn't want her to get lost. They managed to grab a table right in the front of the large table were all the competitors were sitting. Hoss had obviously come in time to take part. He was sitting with a confident smile on his face at the end of the table.

Sara looked around for Little Joe and Ben. Little Joe sitting a few tables over talking with a young man, but Ben was nowhere to seen.

"Daddy, Can I go and sit with Uncle Joe?"

"Sure you can, but don't wander off."

"I won't." She assured him and ran over to the other table.

Just as she reached the table an adjudicator picked up a small hammer and hit it against a small bell. Raising both arms up in the air he demanded silence, "Lady's an' Gentlemen. We've got ten participants this year. The winner of the last year Eric Cartwright on the left, Samuel Green,….."

Sara stopped listening and climbed up in Little Joe's lap.

"Hi there Shorty." He grinned and tried to shake off the dizziness from the alcohol. He had drank too much. Tomorrow Pa would harangue him about drinking. This prospect depressed him so much that he decided to take another sip of his beer.

"Hello little girl. You must be Adam's daughter right?" The other young man asked.

Sara nodded unsure what she should think of this man. He was swaying when he was sitting and he looked a bit sick. All of sudden the man burst into laughter nearly falling off the bench.

"Then it was you who put the snake in Brown's son desk."

Sara nodded confidently. She liked the man. He had a sense for humor.

"Yup, that was me, but daddy didn't think it was funny." She added with a frown. That only caused the man to laugh even harder.

"I'm sure he didn't!"

Sara also had to giggle, then turned to Joe. "Do ya think Uncle Hoss is gonna win?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Sara nudged his ribs lightly and beckoned him down. Obeying the order ,Little Joe bent down. Sara put both hands around his right ear and whispered, "Did ya bet on him?"

Little Joe spluttered and quickly tried to stifle his laugh as he saw that Adam was looking over to them.

"You did, didn't ya?" She waved a naughty finger at him.

Unable to lie Little Joe nodded,then sniggered.

"Do ya want to bet with me too? I'll bet my penny on Hoss." chuffed Sara.

"I won't bet with you Sara. My yankee granite head of a brother would kill me if he found out."

"But…." The sound of a bell interrupted her and everyone looked up. The contest had began.

Hoss wolfed down the flapjacks as if they were thin air. In less than a minute his plate was empty and he demanded more, and more he got. Sara grinned and looked up at Little Joe, who was sipping at another beer.

"Ya gonna win Uncle Joe." She whispered, happy that her Uncle would gain some more money. The same time she thought it was unfair that she wasn't allowed to gamble. She was already eight. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

Little Joe nodded confidently. He knew he shouldn't be betting when Sara was around, but this was just a too good opportunity.

Meanwhile Hoss was eating flapjack after flapjack only taking short breaks to drink some water. He had eaten by far the most.

Feeling bored, Sara jumped off Little Joe's lap and headed over to her dad. She wanted to get some sweets right now.

"Daddy, can I have my candy back?"

"No, save it for later Sara. You'll get tummy ache if you eat much more of that."

"But dad…." She whined giving him her biggest puppy-eyes.

_I'm getting soft._ Adam thought and took out a piece of caramel. He saw how Sara's eyes lit up and a broad smile cross her face.

"Okay just one more." He stated and held it up with his trigger finger and thumb.

Sara nodded eagerly holding up her hands to receive the desired candy. Chuckling at her eagerness, he put the candy into her hands. She immediately put it into her mouth sucking happily on it before he could change his mind.

"Thank ya daddy!" She crawled up on his lap and hugged him.

"You're a real little hugger." Adam teased and ruffled her hair. Sara grinned and snuggled closer to him.

"Course I am." She murmured and tucked her face into his chest.

"Tired?"

"Not much. I'm just a bit bored."

"Well why don't you go and look after Kylie then. We'll meet again in the lunch-tent as soon as the contest is finished. They'll have built up the dance floor and then I may have to honor to ask you for a dance."

Sara giggled and tapped him on the nose. "You're silly daddy." Then she climbed off his lap and ran out. All of sudden she felt a strong hand hold her back. Turning around she saw Adam wave her bonnet in the air.

"I think you forgot something little Lady." He teased and put it back on her head. "I don't want you to get a heat stroke."

"I'll get one cuz ya force me to wear this dumb thing." She grumbled as her dad made a pretty bow under her chin. He grinned and sent her away with a light swat to her behind and a reminder to behave.

**Sara's POV**

Kylie was still in the picnic tent and she was reading a book! _How could someone read when there was a fair happenin?_ Sometimes she was really strange. She didn't recognize me until I tapped her on the head.

Startled she looked up and quickly shut her book. "Oh, hi! I thought you were watching the flapjack-contest."

"I was, but it was boring. Uncle Hoss is gonna win anyway and dad doesn't allow me to gamble, so it doesn't make any sense to watch, but what are ya reading? And why are ya reading when a fair is going on?" I asked.

Kylie blushed a little, but then held up the book in front of my eyes. On the book cover was written in large golden letters. "Fairy tales of Brothers Grimm." I still had some trouble readin, especially when there were long strange words.

"I'm just reading the story Hansel and Gretel. It's about two siblings who were abandoned in a dark forest. The first time they found home again, but the second time they don't and right now they've come to a house made out of candy where an old witch lives and she wants to eat Gretel. I jist have to finish it. If you want I can read it to ya."

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. I felt sorry for the two kids in the story, their names were pretty ugly. _I bet they would have been teased in school if they had been real. Who in tarnation named their children Hansel or Gretel? If I had been named Gretel…._ I shuddered at the thought and sat down next to Kylie.

"Okay, wait a sec I have to find where I was. Yes, here. Or do ya want to hear it from the beginning?"

"Yes, please."

Kylie nodded and quickly flicked the pages back to the beginning. "Once upon a time a very poor woodcutter lived in a tiny cottage in the forest with his two children, Hansel and Gretel. His second wife often ill-treated the children….."

All of sudden she was interrupted by a loud yell. I glanced over to the man with the beard and saw him desperately trying to free his beard from the table. It looked hilarious. Kylie giggled and quickly covered her mouth. I had no such restraint. I laughed so hard that I fell off the bench. All the other people who had stayed in the tent also laughed at him. The man blushed and drew a knife with which he quickly cut through his beard, then he ran out of the tent as quick as possible. Though it wasn't that fast. He was still drunk.

As I started to recover again and take a big breath, I spotted a pair of familiar boots in front of me. I quickly got to my feet and looked up to find Grandpa looking down at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

I wiped away some tears of laughter and took another deep breath to get enough air to speak.

"Someone glued the man's beard to the table." I giggled.

Ben raised an eyebrow and then he suddenly frowned. He bent right over the top of me and looked me square in the eye, then asked real slow, "Wait a second. How do you know he was glued to the table?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I'm sorry for the long break between the chapters, but I'm really busy with school. I hoped you like the chapter anyway and please review.**

**Oh! I nearly forgot: A big shoutout to Gaben for her help.**

**Ps. Do you think Sara can talk herself out of it?**


	11. Sticky Trouble Part 2

**Sticky Trouble part 2**

Sara gulped and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Quickly she took another breath and looked over to Kylie. Panic now gripped her conscience. "I saw another kid doing it." She finally blurted out. It seemed years had passed until she had spoken, though in reality it had only been a few seconds.

Ben took her hand without saying anything more and led her out of the tent. Sara's thoughts raced through all the possible options what he could do. Before she could decide which option was the most reasonable Ben had crouched down in front of her and put both hands on her shoulders looking her straight in the eyes.

Ben wasn't sure what to think or to do. She had seemed honest when she had told him that another child had done it. However he had plenty of experience with Little Joe, who had gotten into mischief uncountable times when he was younger. He recognized the panic of a child's lie. "Are you sure about that?" he asked firmly and gently.

Sara just wanted to walk away. If she told him it had been her, he would probably spank her right where they were and Kylie would get into trouble too. If she lied, nobody would know and everything would probably turn out fine. After all the hairy man had deserved it! Not perceiving the pangs of guilt of her silent deliberation, and just to be on the safe side she quickly thought of a prayer. _Dear God, ifin you make grandpa believe me. I promise I start believing in ya again, Amen._ After finishing that she nodded quickly.

"Verbal answers."

"Yes, sir."

Ben closed his eyes for a second. She had never called him sir before, she only said that to Adam with a mock salute, or if she was in trouble. It was, he decided, a sign of her lying. Wanting to give the small child a chance to make things right he asked again, slowly, "Sara, are you sure you had nothing to do with this?"

She nodded then remembered that he wanted her to give verbal answers and quickly added a, "Yes, grandpa."

"Who was it then?"

"Aww grandpa that would be tattling. I don't wanna tell." That at least was the truth.

Ben sighed and took of his hat. "Sara humiliating people by pulling such a prank on them is very disrespectful and off-hand. Everyone laughed at him and you know that isn't funny. How did you feel when everyone laughed about you when they found out you are afraid of thunder?"

"Shhh, not so loud." Sara hissed and looked around. "I don't wanna everyone to know that."

Ben chuckled at her worried expression. "See that's what I meant. You should never play a prank that belittles anyone. Not even in revenge. People get their comeuppance in Gods good time"

"But I didn't do it." Sara replied defiantly. _Did he believe her or not? _She couldn't gauge it when he talked like this.

Ben put two fingers under her chin and gently tipped her face towards him so she had to look into his eyes. "Very well, Sara. I just want to explain to you why pulling a prank like this isn't acceptable. You hurt people's feelings and make fun of them. It's the same Garrett did to you when he found out about your fear of thunder. It's bullying and you know that's very wrong."

"Yes, grandpa." She looked at the ground kicking the dust with her boots, "I promise I'm telling ya the truth."

"Good, then please tell me who it was."

"I can't…. you know I don't wanna be a tattletale grandpa. Ifin you're a tattletale no other kid will trust ya anymore."

"I know Sara, but you also know why I want you to tell me who it was."

"But I can't." She whispered and nervously played with her fingers.

"Okay, we'll talk about it with Adam at home." He stated and stroked her head.

"Okay, grandpa."

"Good then off you go." He spun her around and sent her away with a gentle tap to her behind.

Walking away slowly Sara looked up to the sky. "Thanks God." She whispered and ran back into the tent.

**Sara's POV**

Phew, that had been close. I ran over to Kylie who looked worried.

"Did he…."

I quickly shook my head. "Everything is fine. He believed me."

She let out a relieved sigh. "I thought we had gotten caught." She whispered.

I shrugged and grinned that was the funny part of playing a prank. You always had to be careful. As long as you didn't get caught red-handed the fear of getting caught was exciting, but if dad found out…. I shuddered and looked to the entrance. Grandpa was coming in again.

"What are you reading Kylie?" He asked and sat down between us.

"Dad bought me the book Mr. Cartwright. It's called Fairytales of brothers Grimm. Sara wanted me to read the story about Hansel and Gretel for her." Kylie replied politely.

"Grandpa, ya could read the story for us. You're a good story teller." I proposed and climbed up on his lap.

"If Kylie is okay with that, I'd love to."

"I am okay with it, sir." She handed over the book to Ben and scooted closer to him.

"Which one do you want to hear?"

"Hansel and Gretel, Grandpa. It's somewhere in the middle of the book." I said and flicked through the pages looking for the right story.

"Sara, it's Kylie's book. I think she should decide what story I read." Ben reproved me gently.

"No, sir. I was reading this story. I would like to hear the end." Kylie quickly said.

"Okay, if you want it. Once upon a time a very poor woodcutter lived in a tiny cottage…."

**End of POV**

When Adam returned Ben was still reading to the girls. Leaning against a stake of the tent he watched them. Both Sara and Kylie were hanging on every word that passed his lips. There must have been a really thrilling scene right now, as the two small children sat staring at the pages with their mouths half open.

Adam grinned and headed over to them.

"And they all lived happily together ever after." Ben finished and closed the book.

"That story was great." Sara cheered and looked up when she spotted her dad. "Can we buy this book too, daddy? The Grimmy brothers write great stories."

"You mean the Grimm Brothers, Sara." He laughed.

"Yep, that's right dad. You know Grandpa just read us the story about Little Red Riding Hood. A wolf tried to eat her, but then a hunter came and chopped him up with his axe. Too bad he didn't get there earlier, cause it done ate her grandmother. I bet ifin she had a dog like Black Knight no wolf in the world would dare to attack her."

Adam chuckled. "Yep, I think so too. Now little lady can I ask you for a dance?" He bowed and Sara giggled.

"You're silly daddy, but I want to dance with ya. It'll be an honor for me Mr. Adam Cartwright." Sara grinned, stood up and dropped a small curtsy.

"The honor is all mine, Miss. Cartwright." Adam replied grinning. Sara took his arm and Adam led her out on the dance-floor as the musicians started to play a slow waltz.

"Do you know how to dance?" Adam asked.

Sara simply shook her head.

"Well then, stand on my feet and…."

"But daddy Uncle Joe said standing on someone's feet while dancing is bad." Sara protested.

"Only until you've learned the basic steps. Now step on my shoes, but only with the front of your feet." He quickly added as Sara put both of her feet square on his and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep her balance. "Sara you can't keep on clinging to me like this." Adam chuckled and patted her back.

Careful to follow her dad's exact instructions, Sara stepped in front of him and soon they were swirling around on the dance-floor.

Sara got lost in her father's arms. The dance and the music washed away her problems about the prank she had played and the guilt of having lied to her grandfather. She felt safe and loved and that was all that mattered.

Adam swung the small child gripped to his body and killing his feet. He hadn't felt this blessed in a long time and especially over something as simple as a little girls giggles and unconditional love. But that exactly what being blessed was about. Simple beautiful things.

Lorraine Evans watched the scene on the dance floor with an intuitive smile on her lips. There weren't many there only a few couples, one old, two young and a little girl with her father. She remembered such times when she was a child and mother and father would have a dinner. Relegated to her room out of the sight of the adults, she would wait. Wait until her father came up to kiss her good night and save the last dance for her. He would announce it as he picked her up and circled the nursery, before tucking her in. Most times she would drift off to sleep within minutes, content and happy. There were times though she would sneak down for a last peak after. She would watch her parents dance; mesmerized by the union of fluid movement and their warm and loving stares at each other. She had never forgotten those moments, even after her father died and her mother re-married. She would often think of them wishing that life had not changed. Such memories kept her going in all those years of boarding school and then the year of college where she trained to teach.

Adams toes soon burned. Twirling Sara, he spotted Lorraine smiling by the tents opening and swaying to the rhythm of the music. Adam relieved the pain to his feet and pulled Sara into the air capturing her in one arm, he continued to circle and dance. He wound his way back to his father and deposited a now exhausted giggling child back into the lap of his father. Sara collapsed with a sigh and snuggled close to her grandfather's chest.

Lorraine watching the scene burst into laughter. Cupping her hand over her mouth she dropped her eyes and turned, only to be startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Evan's, would you care to dance? It would be my honor." Came the deep baritone voice of Adam Cartwright.

Lorrain blushed and her heart fluttered. To scared to speak without making a complete fool of herself, she simply nodded, smiled and curtsied as she put her hand into Adams outstretched one.

Adam didn't waste any time he quickly grasped her small waist and swirled onto the dance floor. While their distance was the required etiquette for a dance in public, though Mrs. Thompson of the ladies league would have like to have taken a true measurement, Lorrain felt embodied by the man. She could smell his cologne with a hint of caramel. She could feel the crispness of his shirt lapels and imagined the contrasting textures to his firm chest and the soft dark hair slightly revealed at his unbuttoned shirt collar. She blushed again, when she realised he was looking down at her, a smile, a glint in his eyes and an unheard question on his lips.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright, what were you saying?"

"Adam. Please call me Adam. And I was asking you if you had a pleasant day?"

"Thank you Adam. Yes I have a very pleasant day."

"Hmm you're a very good dancer Miss Evans."

"Please call me Lorraine. Umm yes thank you, though not as good as I would like to be. My father taught me to dance."

"Ahh so that's what you were laughing at. Sara and I. Did you step on your fathers toes as much as Sara stepped on mine."

"Most likely, but he was always the gentleman and never mentioned it."

Adam threw back his head and laughed, then swung her around again. Lorraine moved fluidly with him anticipating his lead and engrossing herself into the rhythm.

"Yes very nice indeed." whispered Adam as he pulled her in again to his chest after a perfectly controlled pirouette on her part. Her slender arms were engaging. As was her relaxed and confident expression as she smiled, enjoying the shared moment with simplicity. Adam for the first time noticed just how beautiful she was. Seeing her dressed more casually for the day with her hair down and clasped with a comb to one side of her head, framed her face, its softness and youth. Her blue eyes were darted around the room as she moved, playful and excited by the energy of her body and the dance.

"Thank you Adam, I…" Before Lorraine could finish her sentence the music stopped. All of a sudden she felt a little too conspicuous and quickly let go of Adams hands. She nodded in appreciation and went to leave.

Adam quckly stood beside her, "I think we both could do with a fresh class of lemonade, don't you? There's a stand over at the big tree would you care to join me, Lorraine?"

"Uhmm yes Adam. I am thirsty, um, a very good idea."

"That it is." He chuckled and offered the pretty young school teacher his arm.

Sara leant confidently back at Ben's broad chest and watched her father heading off to the lemonade stand with Miss Evans.

"Grandpa?" She asked patting him on the leg to get his attention.

"Yes, Sara?"

"Will dad marry Miss Evans?"

Ben burst into laughter. "My, my you surely got some plans for Adam don't you?"

"Don't make fun of me." Sara admonished him indignantly. "I'm jist wonderin'."

"Well that decision can only your father make. But I'm sure he will surely pick a nice mama for you." Ben chuckled and stroked her head. Muttering something about mean grandpas who made fun of their granddaughters Sara snuggled closer to Ben and yawned.

"Maybe we should go back soon. It's nearly bedtime for you Sara." Ben mused and rubbed the child's back.

"No. I'm not tired yet." Came the muffled reply.

"Sure you aren't."

**Back at the Ponderosa Sara's POV**

I felt relieved. I mean really, really relieved. We were on the way back home and I hadn't gotten caught. It was a miracle. Dad always found out everything. At least he had until now. I was quite proud of myself. My plan had been cast-iron. I snuggled to dad and yawned. The day had been pretty long and I was tired. Especially the dancing had been tiring.

As we arrived dad helped me down from the carriage and I was immediately met by a wet nose and a even wetter tongue to my hand.

"Stop it Blackie." I giggled and ruffled Black Knight's fur. Hoss had covered his wound with a bandage so he didn't always lick it, so he looked quite funny. I sat down on the ground and opened my arms wide. Fawning he stepped closer and licked my face. Giggling I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sara, stand up again. I don't want you sitting in the dirt with your pretty dress on." Dad admonished.

"It ain't pretty if it's dirty daddy." I replied not wanting to release my hug yet. All of sudden I felt tap on my head and looked up only to meet dad's glare.

"Don't get smart with me little lady." He bent down and lifted me to my feet, then brushed the dust of my clothes. "Now get inside. Hop Sing is sure to have supper waiting."

"Aah, I can't eat anthin' Adam. I'm still full of these flapjacks." Hoss groaned patting his belly.

I giggled. I had never heard Hoss deny food, but after all he had eaten 36 flapjacks. Uncle Joe had told me that, but I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not. He seemed pretty groggy and Grandpa was looking more than disapprovingly at him. I guess if he had been younger he would be in some trouble, but after all he was all grown up. He wouldn't get into any trouble, would he?

"Family back home. Hop Sing has dinner prepared. Come in, come in." I looked up and spotted Hop Sing standing at the door waving to us. I felt my stomach growling and raced inside. Black Knight followed me as quick as possible hoping for some pieces of bacon. But I wouldn't give him any dad had already spanked me once today and I didn't want to give him another reason, well I already had given him plenty of them, but "out of sight out of mind" as I had heard once.

I grabbed my usual place and waited impatiently for the rest of the family to come in. Black Knight was first. He limped over to me, put his large head on my thigh and looked pleadingly up at me.

"I can't Black Knight. Dad will get angry and he's gotta very hard hand ya know."

Everyone took their places while dad filled a plate then handed it to me.

Uncle Joe looked at the food and then all of sudden he got very pale. "I feel sick." He groaned and then looked surprised, like as if he couldn't believe it himself. He quickly got to his feet and ran out of the house.

I glanced to Hop Sing and boy did he look mad. I mean really mad. There was no other word to describe it. I swear you could almost see the smoke coming outta his ears that poked out from the side of his very red face. He switched his glare at Hoss, who had just taken one tiny piece of chicken and only one small corncob. He gulped and quickly put another piece of chicken on his plate. Hop Sing simply continued to stare at him. With a sigh Hoss put a small potato on his plate and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Hop Sing, but I'm still full after the flapjack-eating-contest."

"Vely ungrateful family. Hop Sing cooks vely good food and family doesn't want it. Vely ungrateful."

I sniggered and dug into my food.

"All of the big boys should look at little missy. She eats all of her food." Hop Sing continued to scold.

"Alright Hop Sing please calm down." pleaded Grandpa.

"We all had something to eat after the dance except Sara who wasn't hungry because of all the sweets she had eaten." said Dad trying to calm Hop Sing down.

"See daddy, it's good to eat sweets then ya can eat a lot of Hop Sing's wonderful dinner." I said smiling sweetly to Hop Sing who started another tirade about how ungrateful the family was and that he would go back to China if it wasn't for the little missy, with other words my humble person.

Dad leaned over to me as Hop Sing headed back into the kitchen still muttering in Chinese. "Stop looking so smug little lady." He mock-scolded.

"I ain't looking smug." I protested but couldn't stop a grin from crossing my face. Dad mussed up my hair and gave me a peck to the forehead. "I think it's bedtime for you after dinner."

"Aww dad. It ain't late yet."

"It's 9 o'clock Sara, that's an hour past your bedtime."

We were finished at half past nine and despite my protests dad had me wrapped into his arms and was carrying me upstairs. I had to yawn in spite of all my efforts to show dad I wasn't tired. Really I wasn't tired, but he insisted it was past my bedtime and that I should get some sleep. He pushed open the door and sat me down on my bed.

When he went to fetch a nightgown I started to undress myself or at least I tried to. Somehow my dress was stuck to the darn petticoats. I knew it was a bad idea to wear these things. Then all of sudden a cold chill ran down my spine. The Glue! I had forgotten the glue. I had put it into my pocket after the prank. With trembling fingers I reached into it and touched something sticky. "No!" I whispered as I took my hand out and saw what I was holding. It was the cap. It had fallen off the small jar, and now the dress was stuck. As dad turned around from the closet I quickly put the cap back into my pocket.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" Dad asked when he saw my face.

Quickly I forced a smile. "Nuffin, I'm jist tired."

"Well then lets get out of your dress." Sitting down on my bed he put the nightgown next to him and reached out to help me out of the darn clothing. Before I could step back he had me between his knees and started to unbutton my dress. I just stood there not knowing what to do.

"What the…." Adam grumbled as the dress didn't move any further. It was stuck. Then he spotted what seemed to be a wet spot. Carefully he touched it. It was a dry hard spot but still a little sticky in the centre!

"Sara what is that?" He asked with firm voice and pointed towards the spot.

"I dunno."

Dad just raised an eyebrow then reached into my pocket. "It's adhesive." He muttered and pulled out the small jar of now empty glue. I was close to tears. My bottom lip started to tremble when I saw how angry he was.

"You did it! You glued that man's beard to the table." He said with dangerous low voice. He sounded as if he didn't believe his eyes. Then without a word he continued to undo my clothes. Pretty rough I might add. He didn't hurt me, but his movements were far from gentle. After ten minutes of struggling, dad finally got me out of my dress and petticoats. The glue had reached my skin too, but I was lucky, because it hadn't dried yet. Then he picked me up and placed me facedown across his lap.

"No, I'm sorry." I cried and tried to stand up again, but a firm hand on my waist kept me in place. With a sharp smack his hand landed on my bare backside causing me to yelp. Three more followed then he let me up again and slipped the nightgown over my head. Sniffling I rubbed my stinging bottom and looked through tear-filled eyes up at him.

"Go and wait in the corner. And when I come up again I want a really good explanation for your behavior today young lady." He scolded and sent me off with another sharp smack to my behind. Dang it, once again I had gotten myself into some real sticky trouble.

**End of Sara's POV**

Adam got to his feet and strode downstairs, but was met halfway by his father Ben.

"What happened?"

"I just found out who glued the man's beard to the table." He replied angrily.

"It was Sara? But she told me she didn't." Ben said and threw a quick look up to Sara's room from where he could here soft snivels.

"I know. Obviously you're getting soft in your old age." Adam grinned tiredly.

"She promised me she was telling the truth. I suspected as much, but you boys couldn't keep a lie going once I made you promise." Ben shook his head. "Have you already…"

"No, I was too angry." Adam cut him off. "I didn't want to spank her in anger. She's still a little kid and doesn't know any better."

"Well it's your Job to teach her Adam. She may have been used to telling lies to survive, and the prank was generally just that; however, Lying needs to be nipped in the bud."

"You're right pa, and I'll be adding that to her punishment, but for now I just want a coffee and calm down."

Ben nodded. "That's probably the best thing to do."

"I know it's what you would do. You, pa, might like to have a talk to her before I go back in there, after all it was you she lied to."

Ben looked down the empty hall way as Adam passed him on the stairs. He was not sure how to handle this. If it had been his boys he'd know, but then again this little girl had not been with them for long. She was slowly learning to trust them all, but most of all she trusted Adam. She still had a lot to learn, but for now he would leave the disciplining up to Adam. He did not want to scare her. However he did intend on letting her know that blatantly lying was in inexcusable and terribly hurtful.

Ben took a breath and made his way towards the sniffs he could hear coming from the child's room. Sara turned around at sound of the opening door scrubbing at her face and expected to see her father. But instead she saw her grandpa. He didn't look mad. He looked sad and that was ten times worse. She stuck her head back in the corner and tried to wish the tears away that had started to stream down her face again.

Ben went over and sat on the bed, "Sara, come over here please." He softly asked.

Sara could hear the disappointment in his voice; she shook her head all the while trying to mop up the tears with the edge of her night shirt.

"Why won't you come to me? Is it because you know you lied to me and you don't want to look at me?"

Sara's sobs got louder as she nodded her head.

Ben left that one alone for a couple of seconds, but he couldn't stand the sounds of the self recrimination that was going on in the corner, "Sara I want you to come over here, to me and face me. You cannot fix a problem by hiding from it. And we need to fix this problem now. I don't think I could live on the Ponderosa without seeing your face again. We can't have you hiding in the corner forever, now can we?"

Sara nodded her head, and stood still.

Ben tried not to laugh, "Well I don't think that is going to work. I thought you were much braver than that. I know you are much braver than that. So come here, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sara slowly turned around, and moved to Ben. With her head dropped low she shuffled in real close to Bens knees letting her tiny toes tap the point of his boots.

Ben lifted her chin. "I know you're embarrassed and I can't blame you. I'm disappointed. You made me a promise; you lied Sara, why?"

"Because I didn't want to get into trouble in front of everybody or get anybody else into trouble and I wanted to still have fun at the fair. I thought it wouldn't matter it was jist one lie, but you kept asking and then it got worse thana lie cause you made me make a promise and …"

"Okay, Okay. Yes well that about sums it up then. I didn't make you make a promise; I was giving you the opportunity to tell the truth after you had made a very rash statement that was in fact a lie. I talked to you about bullying and the prank. Did you understand why that was wrong?"

"Yes sir, well not all, but …"

"But you must have figured it was wrong because you lied about it, thinking you would get into trouble. And you only get into trouble when you do something wrong. Isn't that so?"

"Yes, are you going to spank me too?"

"No, your father is going to be having a necessary talk to you about everything that happened. But I would like you to think about what I have said. Perhaps you can think of a way I may learn to trust you again. "

"You don't love me anymore?" cried Sara.

"I didn't say that Sara. I love you very much, that's why your lie hurt me. But I will not trust you so easily the next time; you will need to earn that back from me. Now give me a hug."

Sara wrapped her arms tightly around Ben's neck snuggling close to him, "I'm sorry for lying to you grandpa."

"Good girl, now back to the corner, your father will be up very soon."

"Hope not too soon." Sara mumbled as she slowly marched back to the corner.

Downstairs Adam was met by Little Joe and Hoss. They had heard the tell signs of hand meeting flesh and watched Adam dry rub his face then pour himself a cup of coffee.

"What's happened?" Adam asked Hoss.

"It seems Sara was responsible for the gluing prank today." He simply stated before taking a gulp from his cup.

"You mean Sara glued the man's beard to the table?" Little Joe asked. He was sitting in the big red chair his eyes half closed.

Adam simply nodded and sat down in his blue chair. "Hop Sing could you bring me another hot coffee, please?"

"Yes, more coffee for mista Adam." Soon he returned bringing Adam a cup full of steaming coffee.

"Thank you Hop Sing." He took a sip and looked over to Little Joe who had fallen asleep by now. "Hoss, I think our little brother needs to get into his bed."

"I think so too." Hoss laughed and got to his feet. Bending down he threw Little Joe none too gently over his shoulder and headed upstairs.

Adam stayed for some more minutes sipping on his coffee from time to time and thinking of all the things Sara had done today. It was a long list to begin with a broken promise and topped with lies.

He looked up as his father descended the stairs and moved in close then slapped him on the shoulder, "Want my advice son?"

Adam nodded, "Stop drinking coffee, you never sleep and get up there and put that child out of her guilt ridden misery. She hasn't committed murder." He laughed, "Go. Now you know how hard it's been for this old man."

Adam stood up and squared his shoulders. He was sure he could deal with her calmly and headed upstairs.

Sara was still in her corner as Adam entered. As she heard him enter and she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see how angry he was.

"Nose into the corner young lady." He admonished and sat down on the bed. She quickly spun her head back and waited impatiently for him to call her out. Nervously she shifted her weight from foot to foot thinking, why she hadn't thought of this before she pulled that prank and then lied to Grandpa?

After another five minutes Adam called her out. Dragging her feet along the ground she slowly walked over to him. Like Ben had done moments ago he put a hand under her chin and tipped her head up. Tears still filled her eyes and he had to struggle hard to not let her puppy-dog-eyes do their magic.

"Sara, do you know what you did wrong?"

"I glued the man's beard to the table." Sara murmured.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Cuz he's a big meanie and tried to hurt Uncle Joe!" She grumbled angrily.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep a hold of his once again rising temper. "No, I mean why it was wrong to do such a thing?"

"It's mean. Grandpa said it's like bullying and humiliating people is very bad." Sara quickly said when she realized that her dad was getting angrier. That seemed to help. He looked much happier now. Well not happier, but he didn't look as if he was going to smack her.

"Good, what else?"

Sara shrugged, but then remembered to be brave, "I lied to Grandpa."

"And?" Adam questioned keeping her chin in a firm grip.

She thought for a moment, but couldn't think of another thing. "Dunno."

"You broke your promise to me Sara. You told me not to pull any pranks."

"Oh no that's two broken promises, I forgot about that." She quivered.

Adam tried to stay firm, knowing that Sara needed to realise everything she had done wrong, "And what was with Garrett, was that a diversion?"

The girl nodded sadly knowing that she had just gotten her best friend into a heap of trouble too. _Why did her dad always have to find out everything?_

"Then you know why you're getting a spanking." He stated, picked her up and placed her face down across his knees.

It didn't matter that Sara knew that, not only this was where she was going to end up and that she probably deserved this spanking more than any other spanking she ever had, her survival tactics kicked in, literally. "No, daddy I'm sorry." Sara pleaded, kicking and bucking while she tried to push herself up again. But like the last time Adam kept her firmly in place. He lifted her nightgown out of the way and she started to struggle even more.

"Stop wriggling." He admonished and landed one sharp swat to her bare behind. Sara yelped and tears sprung into her eyes. It stung much more than expected.

"OW! Daddy stop! I promise I won't do it ever again." She pleaded.

"I'm sure you won't!" Adam replied firmly and landed eight quick sharp smacks on her backside one for every year of her life. Sara wailed and reached back trying to block the smacks from landing on their intended target. Adam moved it out of the way and landed another swat on her behind.

"That was for pulling the prank." He applied another eight smacks to her bottom. "This was for breaking your promises." Sara's crying turned into hitched sobbing as the fire in her backside grew. He tipped her forward and Sara renewed her efforts to escape knowing what was about to come. "And this is for lying to your grandpa." He emphasized each word with a sharp smack to her sit-spots.

Finally a sobbing Sara had given up struggling and just hoped he would finish it quickly. Adam picked her up and sat her carefully off her inflamed behind on his lap. She immediately snuggled close to him, clutching his shirt as her hitched breath slowed, while she looked for comfort and reassurances that she was forgiven.

"Shhhh, shhh, shhh." He shushed while rubbing her back.

"I'm sowwy daddy. I'm so sorry." She sniveled.

"Listen Sara." He put his hand under her chin and tipped her head up. "You got a spanking and now everything is forgiven sunshine. So let's just sit here and try to calm down, no more tears now." He soothed and kissed her forehead.

Sara nodded but continued clinging to him. Gently he wiped away her tears with his thumb. It took her a while but finally her sobs went down to occasional hiccups and sniffles.

"I'm sorry daddy." Sara whispered and reached back to rub her sore behind. "Why did ya have to smack me that hard?" She complained.

"You were pretty naughty today." He replied and kissed her forehead, "But don't talk about it anymore Sara. Everything's forgiven but let's hope not forgotten. I want you to remember what it feels like to hurt people with a lie or a mean act."

As response Sara hid her face in his chest. Chuckling Adam rubbed her back and slowly started to rock her from side to side. Soon she was fast asleep in his arms with her thumb in her mouth. Adam didn't have the heart to remove her hand. She had had a pretty hard day today. Gently he lay her down on the bed and tucked her in. Then he quietly left the room.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I know it was a bit unrealistic that Ben let her get away with that lie, but I think he's getting a bit softer with his age and after all she's Adam's daughter. Anyway, a big shoutout to Gaben who wrote the dancing scene between Adam and Lorraine for me and added some more necessary things to this chapter. About how Adam taught Sara to dance, well I did it this way with my six year old cousin. It was on a wedding and she asked me to teach her how to dance cause it looked fun. Fortunately I had better shoes on than Adam, cause my toes didn't hurt afterwards :).**

**Hope you liked it and please review.**

**Ps. I just checked my stats and I saw that I got a lot of visitors, so why don't you just drop me a small line? Please!**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sara lay fast asleep on the stomach in her bed with the blanket sprawled over her legs. Adam slowly made his way over to her and sat carefully down on the edge of the bed. Sara turned to the side, but continued to sleep.

She was dreaming of the fair. Her dad had bought her a wagon full of caramels, but then Black Knight jumped up on the wagon and gobbled everything up.

When Adam heard her murmuring something about a mean ole dog, he decided to wake her up. He gently stroked her cheek, causing the child to stir. Sara woke up a few seconds later with a dozy expression on her face as Adam continued to caress her small cheek.

"How did you sleep Sweetheart?" Adam brushed some curls out of her face and was greeted by a sleepy smile.

"Good. I dreamed that you bought me a wagon full of caramel, but then Black Knight ate everything. I guess he still angry, cause I made him eat my bonnet." Sara murmured sleepily and reached out with her arms. Grinning Adam picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"I bet he was."

"Harumpht, I would have gave him some, if he had asked." Sara huffed and snuggled closer to her dad.

"Given, Sara, not gave."

"Huh?"

"I would have given him some sweets." Adam repeated pronouncing the word.

Sara hit him playfully against the ribs. "It's too early for gram... grammatical lessons dad. I'm tired." She muffled.

"Well then, you probably aren't interested in eating breakfast."

"I am! I am, don't be silly dad." The child quickly protested and jumped off his lap heading for her wardrobe to get some clothes. Adam got to his feet and followed her. As she went to take out a pair of flap-trousers, Adam took the clothing out of her hand. Setting it back he handed her a dress instead.

"Awww daddy, can't I just for once wear pants ta school?" Sara whined giving him her best puppy-eyes.

"We've had this debate too numerous times to count; Sara and I won't say it again." Adam replied, playfully swatting her backside causing Sara to yelp.

"My backside is still sore; I can't take any more swats today." She complained rubbing her backside to get some relief from the sting.

"You will just have to stay out of trouble, then. Now, let's get you dressed and then you can chase Little Joe out of his bed." He took her hand, led her over to the bed and quickly helped her into her clothes.

"Can ya do my hair, daddy?"

"Of course." He turned her around and gathered her hair into the preferred ponytail. "Finished!" Adam spun her around and kissed her nose causing her to giggle. "Now go and try to get your lazy uncle out of bed. Tell him if he doesn't come, Grandpa will come and get him."

"Okay." Sara ran out of her room with a broad smirk on her face. _This could be fun. _She thought.

When she entered the room, she spotted Little Joe sound asleep on his bed, snoring very loudly. Tiptoeing over to his bed, Sara tried to think of a good way to wake him up, without making him too angry. She decided to be nice, this time at least. Patting him on the chest she tried to get him out of the land of dreams, but there was no sign that she was going to be successful. Sara huffed and pinched his nose, but that didn't get any reaction either.

_Such a sleepyhead!_ She headed over to the full wash basin, soaked a cloth then headed back and stood next to the bed, dangling the wet cloth above Joe's head. Then she dropped the dripping piece of cold fabric on her uncle's face. With a startled and muffled scream Little Joe sat bolt upright. Now wide awake and groaning, he put both hands against his head.

"Aah, Jesus, Mary and Joseph, my head! Adam ya stubborn granite-head leave me alone. I'm sick." He folded the washcloth and placed it with a relieved sigh against his forehead.

"I ain't dad, Uncle Joe. It's me Sara. Dad said if ya don't get out of bed, Grandpa will come and fetch ya, but I tell them that you're sick." Sara turned around and started to head out of the room again.

"No, tell them I'm coming." Little Joe quickly protested. The girl went back to his bedside with a worried expression on her face.

"But ya said; you're sick? So you should stay in bed." Sara went to push him back onto the mattress, but her attempts were blocked by Little Joe.

"Stop mothering me, Shorty and go down to breakfast." He muttered, then added. "I have no need of a little girl's help."

Sara flounced out of the room in a huff. _First he says he's sick and then when I wanna help he sends me out. Grownups can be so dumb sometimes._

"Oooooh, my head!" Little Joe groaned and sat up in his bed. "Never, ever, ever again." He promised himself. His head was killing him and he felt like he was going to throw up and to top everything off, he had an absolutely disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get down for breakfast!" Adam bellowed when he heard his little brother's grunts.

"Be quiet!" Little Joe yelled.

Ben looked up hearing the loud voices. He also spotted a miffed little girl coming down the stairs followed by a frowning Adam.

"JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Ben roared.

Sara suppressed the urge to laugh, when she heard him groan, "Yes, sir." and soft thumps as Little Joe tried to dress himself too quickly.

"He's grumpy today, Grandpa." Sara slumped down on her usual chair and looked over to her dad. "Do I havta go to school today, dad? I don't want ta sit all day."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, sweetheart." Adam replied grinning into his cup of coffee.

"It ain't funny." Sara grumbled in a low voice as she stared at her plate, then picked up a fork and dug into her breakfast.

A few minutes later Little Joe shuffled down the stairs, murmuring over and over again. "Coffee, coffee, all I need is coffee."

"You and I will have a serious talk after breakfast, young man." Ben stated firmly.

Little Joe simply nodded and grabbed his usual chair. Sara curiously looked from her young Uncle to her Grandpa. _What did he mean a serious talk? If dad said that, it usually means that I'm in deep trouble and would most likely be getting my backside tanned, but Grandpa couldn't do that to Uncle Joe, could he? After all he is all grown up._

"Finish your breakfast, Sara. We have to leave soon," said Adam.

Sara looked up to her dad, nodded quickly and directed her attention to her plate again. As soon as she was finished she raced up to grab her slate and school books, just stopping a few seconds to ruffle Black Knight's fur.

A few minutes later Adam was helping her up in the saddle and together they rode off to Virginia City, leaving Little Joe in the custody of Ben.

Joe poured himself another cup of coffee and nibbled on some toast.

"Now, Joseph," started Ben.

"Pa, not so loud."

"Don't not so loud, Pa, me. You have nobody to blame but yourself, young man. How many times have we talked about not drinking to excess? Beer after beer on a hot day, Joseph was never going to fair you well, so don't be going; OH NOT SO LOUD PA… ME!" He shouted.

Joe cringed with each of his father's roaring words. "Sorry pa, you're right, I should have kept tabs on how much I was drinking."

"Joseph, I'm fine with you having a social bear. I'm fine with you having something a little stronger on a cold night on the trail, or a celebration after months of hard work after a dusty round up, but I will not tolerate intoxication. We now have a child in this house who looks to you for guidance…"

"Why, I ain't her pa?"

"Looks for guidance, along with her father. In her eyes, you are an adult, a young man and should be setting a good example. She is also a girl child, Joseph, one surrounded by men. Sara will need the men in this house to guide her to make sound judgements about future men in her life. It is important that she has sound and moral expectations."

"Okay Pa, I get what you are sayin and I will be more careful next time." A now fully remorseful Joe responded.

"Good Joseph, because this is the last time I will remind you of your responsibilities. And I would like to make it perfectly clear, that while Sara sees you as an adult, I still see you as my son, a boy who may be in need of some old fashioned correction."

"Pa I'm too old for a trip to the barn." whined Joe sounding all of ten years old.

"Oh, you think so… well I wouldn't test me on that one, if I were you. And if I haven't convinced you yet, just ask Adam and Hoss what happened to them the year they got into old Muley's moonshine after a barn-dance. You just ask them, whether they were too old for a trip to the barn the next morning, when their HEADS STOPPED HURTING and their rear ends started."

"Yes pa," whispered Joe, so wanting to hold his head, fearing it was actually going to fall off his shoulders and land in the pile of uneaten and unsavoury looking scrambled eggs. Instead he gulped down another full cup of coffee.

Ben tried not to laugh as Hop Sing then came in from the kitchen, with a glass of cold milk spiked with peppermint. He had to cover his mouth with his table napkin, when he saw Joe turn pale at the sight of the cook cracking an egg and drop it into the milk.

"Silly boy, drink, then run." ordered Hop Sing.

"Huh, why?"

"DRINK!" Yelled Hop Sing.

Joe jumped, and quickly downed the drink. When he felt the egg slide down his throat and the brew hit his stomach, Joe's eyes went wide... And he ran.

Hop sing and Ben burst into fits of laughter as soon as the boy made it through the door and was out of sight.

"Work every time, Mista Cartlight, every time," the Chinese cook giggled as he stared to clear the table.

**Sara's POV**

"Dad? When will Grandpa come back from San Francisco?" I asked looking curiously up at him.

"He'll be gone for about one week, Sweetheart. He leaves tomorrow on Tuesday and comes back next week."

"Why does he havta leave, anyway?"

"He wants to secure a contract with a large company down there. Our old contract we had with a hotel chain has been cancelled. They went bankrupt and now we've got hundreds of good cattle waiting to be sold." He explained.

"Okay." I replied. To be honest I hadn't understood everything, but I had gotten the point. Grandpa would be gone cuz he wanted to make money.

"Dad? Do ya think he'll bring me a present?" I asked smiling broadly up at him.

He chuckled and bent down ruffling my hair. "I bet he'll do that. He spoils you good, little miss."

"And ya spoil his good spoiling daddy." I replied and pouted, but had to giggle as he simply continued to ruffle my hair. "Stop! I don't wanna look like I jist gotten out of my bed."

Several minutes later we arrived at school. Dad helped me down from Moci and made his usual demand. "Behave, Sara."

I rewarded him with a salute and cheeky grin. Sighing he handed me my books and slate and got off Sport. Tucking the school books under my arm, I hugged him around his waist, then turned and started to run towards Kylie and her father, but was pulled back by Dad, who held the back of my clothes.

"I want to talk with Cormac, Sara. Why don't you take Kylie go into the school house."

My eyes widened in shock. He would tell Kylie's Papa, that she had helped me with her prank!

"Please, daddy. Can't ya jist leave it." I begged giving him my biggest puppy-eyes.

"Nope. Now go and fetch her." He sent me away with a swift swat to my behind.

When I was out of his reach, I turned around again. "But..."

"Sara." He reprimanded softly and I turned away, sighing heavily.

_I better warn Kylie._ I quickened my steps and ran over to her. She grinned at me first, but as I didn't reply with a smile, it quickly faded. She then saw Adam walk over to her Papa and she gulped.

I shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile. "He found out." I said when I reached her.

"Is he..." She didn't dare to finish the sentence.

I simply nodded. "Yup, he's goin' to tell yer dad."

Kylie winced and looked over to her father. His expression grew darker when dad filled him in on with all the information I had told him. Then he seemed to ask dad something and he nodded.

"I think we better go in." I whispered to Kylie. She whole heartedly agreed as we both hurried towards the school room. I was actually tempted to run, but that would be unfair on Kylie. I couldn't let her deal with her father alone; after all I had talked her into helping me with the prank.

I threw a quick glance over my shoulder and squeaked in surprise. Cormac was right behind us!

Leaving me no time to warn Kylie he planted a firm swat on her backside. "OW! Papa!" She complained rubbing her behind.

Cormac took her by the arm and turned her sideways and then gave her another three hard wallops. "Now, little misses, you might think twice before playing pranks again. And as for you, little Miss Sara Cartwright…" He directed his attention to me. I quickly moved my hands back to protect my behind.

He chuckled at my actions, but I didn't think it was funny. His hands looked quite intimidating. "If I catch you two doing something similar you'll get a tanning from me before I hand you over to yer father. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." I quickly replied not moving my hands even an inch.

"Good, then you can go to school now, both of you, get."

We both nodded in unison and turned back towards the school house, but before making it to the safety of the steps, Garrett and his father decided to show up.

"Sara! Hold on a second!" Dad ordered. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back to him. He was coming towards me with a determined expression on his face.

_What did I do wrong, now?_ I thought, but stood my ground. Cormac seemed to understand what was going on, because he took Kylie's hand in his and waited for my dad to do the same. Then we were led over to Garrett and his father like prisoners.

"You still have to apologize to Garrett for getting him into trouble." Dad stated firmly, daring me to protest.

"But he really did call Kylie; Cripple-Kylie. It was jist a too good opportunity to waste." I whined and Kylie nodded avidly.

"It may have been wrong of him to call her that, but you provoked the situation that had him name calling then got into a physical fight. This was done all to deflect the attention on your intended crime, you little pranksters." Cormac explained, "Plus the boy did apologize."

"Yeah, after his dad swatted him, and he didn't apologize nicely, either." I murmured under my breath. A second later dad's hand connected with my backside causing me to yelp.

"Don't push it, young lady." He warned.

Standing in front of Mister Brown, dad pushed me forward. "My daughter has something to tell your son Mister Brown."

"And so does mine." Added Cormac, as he lined up Kylie next to me.

Kylie and I just glared at Garrett who tried to stare us down.

"Go on!" I heard the warning tone in dad's voice from behind me, too close, so I decided to get over with it. I didn't want him to swat me in front of Garrett.

"I'm sorry for getting ya into trouble." I said, trying to keep a neutral voice and not to sound too angry.

"I'm sorry too, but ya did call me Cripple-Kylie." Kylie grumbled.

"And he will apologize once again for that, and more sincerely, won't you son?" Martin directed his gaze at Garrett again.

Garrett nodded, "I'm sorry for calling you Cripple Kylie. It was rude and mean of me." delivering a well prepared and unemotional response.

"AND!" Mr. Brown prompted.

"And I will never call you that again." answered Garrett, though a little more shamefaced this time.

"AND!" His father said again.

_This was getting real interestin._

"And Ifin I ever do, yer Pa has permission from my Pa ta take a strap to my behind." said Garrett, who was now dying from embarrassment, by the looks of his cherry coloured face.

Kylie and I looked at each other, trying not to giggle, not cuz we didn't want ta embarrass Garrett anymore, but cuz our Pa's were still standin right behind us, an in good swatting form. "Apology accepted." We sung together.

"Can we go into school now?" I asked dad.

He nodded and let me go. Together Kylie and I headed into the school. We hung our lunch pails on the pegs in the cloakroom before either one of us dared to speak.

I looked at Kylie, ready ta apologise fer getting her into trouble with her Papa, but she had me all confused, cause she was laughing.

"What's so funny, ya jist got yer tail swatted."

"Yep I know, but it was sure worth it. The look on Garrett's face was sure worth it, and the prank was a real good one. I never seen something so funny in all my life. Plus, Papa never smacks me, well ever hardly, but he was sure fuming."

"So? I still don't get why that's so funny."

"Cause it makes me jist like any other kid. Dad's are just like that with normal kids, and well he's my dad, my Papa and I love him, and I know he loves me even more when he treats me like a normal Kid."

"Kylie you sure are the craziest best friend I could have."

"And you Sara. I am glad you are my best friend. It was sure a good day for me when you met the Cartwright's, because now you're my best friend in the whole world. And now you have a dad and we are gonna have lots of fun together."

"Well, that sounds jist perfect to me, though I think we should give the fun part a bit of a rest for a couple of days, don't need any more fun that gets us inta trouble; my butt is killing me. I think my dad must love me a lot."

We both busted up laughing as we headed into our classroom, where Miss Evans was standing at the front of her desk with a warm smile on her lips.

"Well Kylie and, now officially I hear, Sara Elizabeth Cartwright, have a seat." She welcomed.

Gosh, that sounded real nice; "The Sara Elizabeth Cartwright," part of course, "The have a seat" part, not so. Boy a long day of school was awaiting me.

THE END

A new Sara adventure is on the way. Stay alerted. I will reveal her past, as one of my reviewers asked me to do. However it'll take me some time to write. I still only got the key-words.

A big shoutout to Gaben, for her help and some funny ideas for the chapter. Like the egg-milk-peppermint-mixture for little Joe. THANKS!


End file.
